Taisho negando el amor
by Liz-aniraK
Summary: CAPITULO Final!.El padre de Kagome había tenido una aventura con la prometida de Inuyasha.Ahora Kagome aceptó fingir un compromiso con él.Resumen completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA! Este es mi primer Fic y la historia no me pertencece es una adaptacion de una novela de Diana Palmer de nombre Coltrain. Y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T. _**

**_

* * *

Dejen Reviews please!

* * *

_ **

CAPÍTULO 1

La pierna del chiquillo no dejaba de sangrar. La doctora Kagome Higurashi sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero no era fácil conseguir aplacar la presión adecuada sobre la herida para evitar que la arteria cortada siguiera vaciándose sobre el césped.  
-¡Me duele!- gimoteó el niño.  
- Lo sé, pero tenemos que conseguir que pare de sangrar - le respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Vamos, sé fuerte. Si te portas bien tu mamá te comprará un chocolate cuando te hayamos curado¿verdad que sí?- dijo alzando el rostro hacia la mujer, blanca como una sábana, que asintió rápidamente-. Ya verás, enseguida estarás bien - le prometió al chiquillo, mirando hacia el final de la calle.  
El chico iba montado en su bicicleta y se había salido de la acera, siendo golpeado por un coche que iba conduciendo a demasiada velocidad. Kagome, que estaba almorzando en una cafetería, al ver lo ocurrido a través de los grandes ventanales, había corrido a socorrer al niño, y había pedido a un viandante que llamara la policía y a una ambulancia. A los pocos minutos había llegado un coche patrulla, y a lo lejos se podía oír ya la sirena de la ambulancia. Aunque Jacobsville era una ciudad pequeña, el servicio médico era bastante rápido y eficaz.  
- Verás la envidia de tus amigos cuando vayas al colegio el lunes y les cuentes que has montado en una ambulancia... - le dijo al niño cuando la vieron acercarse.  
- ¿Y no me puedo quedar una semana en el hospital?- inquirió el chico entusiasmado ante la idea.  
- Bueno, me temo que no pasarás más que un par de horas como mucho en el pabellón de urgencias - le dijo Kagome riendo.  
La ambulancia se detuvo a un par de metros del coche de la policía. Uno de los agentes estaba pidiendo al conductor la documentación e increpándolo por conducir a más velocidad de la permitida dentro de la ciudad. Dos técnicos de urgencias médicas bajaron de la ambulancia y sacaron una camilla sobre la que pusieron al chico mientras Kagome, que era parte de la plantilla médica del hospital de Jacobsville, les explicaba lo sucedido y les daba instrucciones.  
- Os seguiré con mi coche -les dijo-. Le he prometido a la madre del chico que iría con ellos.  
- Ha sido una suerte que estuviera usted aquí cerca - le dijo el otro agente de policía a Kagome, acercándose -. Parece un corte bastante serio.  
- Se pondrá bien - respondió ella cerrando su maletín. El día anterior, al llegar a casa, había olvidado sacarlo del coche, y en ese momento no pudo menos que alegrarse de ello.  
- Es la nueva ayudante del doctor Taisho¿verdad? - le preguntó el agente.  
- Sí - respondió ella.  
No añadió nada más. La expresión curiosa en el rostro del policía ya lo decía todo. Y es que corrían rumores de que al doctor Taisho no le caía precisamente en gracia. Tampoco era que a ella le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Llevaba casi un año compartiendo la consulta con él, y era más que obvio, aunque no lograba comprender ese antagonismo.  
-Un gran médico-dijo el agente -.Salvó a mi esposa de un colapso respiratorio-añadió sonriendo -. Tiene unos nervios de acero. Y usted también, a juzgar por lo que acabo de ver. Ha sido usted de mucha ayuda.  
- Gracias - respondió ella.  
Y, tras esbozar una breve sonrisa, se dirigió a su pequeño Ford plateado para seguir a la ambulancia hasta el hospital.

El pabellón de urgencias estaba abarrotado, como de costumbre. Era sábado, y los accidentes siempre se doblaban los fines de semana. Kagome saludó con una inclinación de cabeza aun par de pacientes que reconoció, y siguió caminando tras la camilla con ruedas en la que llevaban al chiquillo.  
El doctor Taisho salía en ese momento del quirófano, y se topó con ella en el pasillo. El uniforme verde, que a otros médicos le sentaba como un tiro, a él le quedaba increíblemente bien, y a pesar del gorro, que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cabello negro, tenía un aspecto elegante y formidable.  
- ¿Qué hace aquí? - la increpó al verla -. Soy yo quien tiene guardia hoy, no usted.  
"Ya esta otra vez", pensó Kagome, "sacando conclusiones precipitadas como siempre.  
- Me he visto envuelta en un accidente de tráfico - comenzó-. No he.  
- El hospital paga al personal de ambulancias para que atienda esos accidentes - la cortó él, mirándola furibundo mientras los empleados del centro iban y venía por el pasillo, esquivándolos.  
- Pero si yo no he... - trató de explicarse de nuevo ella, acaloradamente.  
- Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir - la cortó él de nuevo -, o tendré que tener unas palabras con Wright y acabará usted de patitas en la calle¿me ha entendido?  
Wright era el director del hospital, y Taisho jefe de personal, así que tenía autoridad para llevar a cabo su amenaza.  
- ¿Quiere escucharme? - le dijo ella exasperada -. ¡Yo no salí con la ambulancia!  
- Doctora¿viene usted?- le llamó uno de los hombres que llevaban la camilla del chico.  
Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada al joven y luego se volvió hacia Kagome, quitándose con irritación el gorro y la mascarilla, que colgaba aún de su cuello. La dura expresión en sus ojos dorados era tan intimidante como su postura.  
- Si su vida social está así de mal, doctora, tal vez debería considerar hacer algo al respecto - añadió con un sarcasmo mordaz.  
Kagome iba a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la había dejado allí con la boca abierta y estaba alejándose por el pasillo. La joven gruñó de pura frustración. Odiaba que hiciese aquello. Siempre le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. De todos modos era inútil discutir con él, dijera lo que dijera en su defensa, para él siempre era ella la que estaba equivocada. Resoplando, se giró y reunió con los enfermeros que estaban esperándola.

Una hora después ya habían curado y dado puntos al chico, y Kagome estaba despidiéndose de él y de su madre en el área de recepción, con una sonrisa y una leve amonestación sobre el modo correcto de montar en bicicleta en una ciudad.  
- Por eso no tiene que preocuparse - le dijo la madre con firmeza-. ¡No pienso dejar que vuelva a ir en bicicleta por la calle nunca más!  
Cuando se hubieron marchado, Kagome se quedó repasando el informe del alta antes de entregarlo en el área de administración. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta, sin maquillaje alguno que resaltara sus ojos marrones y sus carnosos labios, y ataviada con zapatillas de deporte, pantalón vaquero y sudadera, parecía más una estudiante que una profesional de la medicina. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse por su apariencia? El único hombre al que desearía impresionar, el hombre del que estaba enamorada, no se fijaría en ella aunque se pusiera un cartel en la frente que dijera "MÍRAME". Ese hombre era Inuyasha Taisho, quien no veía en ella más que a una compañera de trabajo, y ni siquiera reconocía su eficiencia, sino que, en lugar de eso, siempre encontraba algún motivo injustificado para criticarla. Kagome no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué, para empezar, la habría aceptado como ayudante, cuando daba la impresión de que no podía ni verla. Claro que también se preguntaba por qué seguía allí, soportándolo. Por lo que sentía por él, solo por eso, se respondió, y , si seguía con esa actitud tan beligerante, un día ni eso ya sería suficiente razón para no dimitir.  
Tras entregar el informe, Kagome se había colgado el bolso del hombro y se disponía a salir del pabellón de urgencias cuando se encontró con el doctor Kouga Morris. Kouga también era miembro de la plantilla del hospital y un viejo amigo; fue precisamente él quien la llamó al hospital de Austin, donde trabajaba entonces, para decirle que había una vacante que podría interesarle. Sus padres acababan de fallecer, y, por supuesto, ella no había querido dejar escapar la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, y además, como por una caprichosa coincidencia del destino, en el lugar del que sus padres procedían. Lo que jamás hubiera esperado era que fuera a despertar semejante animosidad en Inuyasha.  
-Kagome... ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? Creía que era hanyou quien tenía guardia hoy - le dijo al verla.  
La joven contrajo el rostro. Hanyou era el apodo que utilizaban con el doctor Taisho sus amigos. No ella, claro, ella no tenía esas confianzas con él.  
- Hubo un accidente frente a la cafetería en la que estaba almorzando- le explicó.  
- Ya veo. ¿Te vas a casa?  
Kagome se encogió de hombros.  
- Bueno - dijo-, si obvias el hecho de que Inuyasha no puede verme ni en pintura, supongo que podría decirse que no me va mal del todo.  
Kouga metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca y meneó la cabeza.  
- Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía. Pensé que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que está siendo injusto, pero ya llevas casi un año trabajando aquí y sigue en pie de guerra contigo.  
El rostro de Kagome se contrajo y, aunque giró la cabeza, Kouga pudo ver su expresión.  
- Pobre Kagome- murmuró-. De veras que lo siento. Supongo que me entusiasmé con la idea de que pudieras trabajar aquí, y así poder vernos más a menudo, y... la verdad es que creí que necesitabas un cambio después de... bueno, después dela muerte de tus padres, y me parecío que sería una buena oportunidad para ti. Inuyasha es uno de los mejores cirujanos que he conocido, y tú eres una gran profesional de la medicina general. No sé, me pareció que sería una buena combinación de talentos. De hecho tú le has quitado una enorme carga de trabajo, y gracias a ti puede dedicar más tiempo a su especialidad de cirugía. Debería estar contento y en cambio... - exhaló un profundo suspiro y volvió a menear la cabeza -. En fin¿quién entiende a ese hombre.  
Kagome se encogió de hombros.  
- Todo eso ya da igual. El contrato que firmé era por un año, y el año está a punto de acabar - le recordó.  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer después?  
- Volveré a a Austin.  
- Podrías conseguir un puesto aquí en el pabellón de urgencias -replico Kouga.  
Aquella era una broma generalizada entre el personal del hospital. El trabajo en el pabellón de urgencias era tan agotador, que ninguno de los médicos locales quería allí un puesto permanente, y la dirección tenía que traerlos de fuera de Jacobsville.  
- No, gracias - respondió Kagome con una sonrisa -. Me gustaría poner mi propia consulta, pero no tengo dinero como para hacerlo, así que supongo que tendré que empezar de nuevo, me conformaré con lo que me den.  
- Es una lástima que nos dejes. Estas haciendo un trabajo excelente aquí.  
- Pues si le preguntas a Inuyasha seguro que no opina lo mismo - dijo ella-. Según él, no hago nada bien. En cualquier caso estoy cansada de todo esto, Kouga, de levantarme cada mañana y sentir que vengo a un campo de batalla. Me hace falta un cambio.  
- Tal vez sí - murmuró su amigo, fruciendo los labios y esbozando a continuación una sonrisa extraña-. Lo que necesitas es ¡salir por ahí a pasarlo bien - le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera-. Vaya¿ya es esta hora? Tengo que irme. Te llamaré¿de acuerdo?  
Kagome lo vio alejarse por el pasillo con una mirada de preocupación. Esperaba estar equivocándose, porque le había dado la impresión de que Kouga tenía intención de pedirle salir, y ella no sentía nada por él en ese sentido, por mucho que lo quisiera como amigo. Era un hombre amable, un viudo que había estado muy enamorado de su esposa, y que todavía lo estaba, cinco años después de su muerte. Kouga había nacido en Jacobsville, y había conocido a sus padres. De hecho, había sentido un aprecio muy sincero por su madre, y había sido alumno de su padre en el hospital clínico de Austin, después de que se trasladaran allí. Había sido entonces cuando Kagome lo había conocido.  
En fin, lo mejor sería que no le diera demasiadas vueltas a lo que le había dicho, pensó. Probablemente había sido sólo una impresión suya. Salió del pabellón de urgencias y se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento, observando irritada que el doctor Taisho iba también en aquella dirección vistiendo con un caro traje gris. Kagome apretó los dientes y aminoró el paso, pero él se detuvo a esperarla y echó a andar a su lado cuando ella pasó junto a él.  
- Le agradecería que la próxima vez que le dé por pasearse por ahí con el servicio de ambulancias se vista al menos de un modo más profesional - dijo lanzándole una fría mirada de reojo.  
Kagome se paró en seco y lo miró furiosa.  
- Yo no voy paseándome por ahí con el servicio de ambulancias - masculló -. Ya le he dicho que.  
Pero Inuyasha no parecía dispuesto a escucharla.  
- Y de momento no necesitamos más personal de ambulancias. Si nos hiciera falta.  
- ¡Cállese!- lo cortó ella, sorprendiéndolo con ese arranque de mal humor -. ¿Por una vez en su vida va a escucharme, y no va a interrumpirme! - añadió al ver que él abría la boca-. Hubo un accidente frente a la cafetería donde estaba almorzando, así que salí a socorrer al niño herido. ¡No me hace falta ir por ahí con el personal de ambulancias para pasármelo bien¿Y el cómo me vista en mis días libres no es asunto suyo! - le espetó, reprimiendo a duras penas un improperio.  
Inuyasha la agarró por la muñeca izquierda, y tiró de ella para atraerla hacia sí. Kagome aspiró hacia dentro y trató de liberarse, pero la presión de los dedos de él sólo se hizo más firme. Aquella muda violencia había hecho que volvieran a su mente sucesos del pasado que no quería recordar. Se quedó quieta, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y el aliento contenido.  
Y entonces, con la misma brusquedad con que había sido su muñeca, Inuyasha la soltó, y la observó entornando sus ojos dorados.  
- Fría como el hielo...- farfulló burlón -. Sería usted capaz de congelarle los ánimos a cualquier hombre. ¿Es esa la razón por la que no está casada, doctora?  
Kagome no se había sentido tan insultada en toda su vida.  
- Piense lo que quiera de mí- masculló.  
- Le sorprendería saber lo que pienso de usted- fue la contestación de él. Bajó la vista hacia la mano que le había agarrado, y se rió de un modo despectivo-. Un verdadero témpano de hielo - volvió a acusarla-. No me extraña que ningún miembro del personal le haya pedido salir. Necesitaría un soplete para llegar hasta ese corazón de piedra que tiene - añadió mirándola fijamente.  
- Puede, pero usted necesitaría un lanzagranadas - le espetó ella sin parase a pensar.  
Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada mezcla de desprecio y antipatía.  
- Ya le gustaría.  
La petulancia de su respuesta hizo que a Kagome la hirviera la sangre, pero apretó los puños, dispuesta a no dejarle ver su irritación.  
- ¿Eso cree? - le espetó a su vez, enarcándolas cejas y dejando escapar una risa seca.  
Satisfecha al ver cómo se tensaba, echó a andar de nuevo y pasó por delante del Mercedes de Inuyasha sin mirarlo siquiera.  
"¡Chúpate esa!", se dijo furiosa. No le importaba nada lo que opinara de ella, nada en absoluto... Llegó junto a su pequeño utilitario, y se metió dentro, exhalando un pesado suspiro. ¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que le importaba, ése era el problema. Haberse enterado de que la tenía por una mujer fría y sin sentimiento la había dejado planchada. Si él supiera que en lo que a él se refería era precisamente todo lo contrario... Cando se acercaba a ella o la rozaba, Kagome siempre se apartaba, pero no porque la desagradara, sino porque su contacto y su proximidad la excitaban demasiado. La respiración se le entrecortaba, y las piernas y la voz le temblaban, y la única manera de evitarlo era distanciarse de él físicamente, de modo que eso era lo que hacía.  
Había otras razones por las que rehuía a Inuyasha, las mismas por las que no quería tener ninguna relación amorosa, pero no eran asunto suyo ni de nadie. En cualquier caso no se merecía que la tratase como la trataba. Ella hacía su trabajo y no buscaba problemas.  
Puso el coche en marcha y salió del apartamento. Unos quince minutos después, detenía el vehículo delante de la pequeña casa que había alquilado en las afueras de la ciudad y entraba en ella, dejándose caer en el sofá. Aquel era un barrio tranquilo, y por la zona en la que estaba el alquiler era barato. Poco a poco había ido añadiendo algunos toques personales, y la casa ya ofrecía un aspecto un poco más acogedor. En las paredes desnudas había colgado cuadros que ella misma pintaba, algunos abstractos, en tonos rojos, negros y blancos, que se arremolinaban de un modo caótico, y otros en cambio composiciones de flores hechas con pasteles. El contraste le habrá parecido bastante intrigante a cualquier persona que la visitara, y Kagome lo sabía, pero hasta la fecha no había tenido ninguna visita. Era muy reservada.  
Inuyasha también era reservado, por lo general, pero Kagome había oído que de cuando en cuando invitaba a amigos y conocidos a su rancho. Claro que, aun cuando en el grupo se incluyeran miembros de la plantilla del hospital, ella jamás se había contado entre ellos. Aquel hecho había causado rumores, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle a Inuyasha al respecto. A Kagome al principio le había dolido ese rechazo, pero luego se había dicho que al fin y al cabo tampoco había razón para que la invitara a su casa cuando ella tampoco lo había invitado a la suya.  
Sin embargo, había algo más. Kagome sospechaba que, tal y como decían las males lenguas, Inuyasha seguía penando por Mia Parker, la mujer de la que había estado perdidamente enamorado y que se había casado con un tal Onigumo Burke. Mia era rubia, tenía los ojos azules, y era muy guapa, además de haber sido una estrella del rodeo, tener un gran corazón y un carácter dulce y tranquilo.  
Pero si había algo de Inuyasha que tuviera perpleja a Kagome, era la antipatía que sentía hacia ella. A menudo se preguntaba por qué la habría aceptado en la plantilla si desde un principio no le había caído bien. Había tratado de interrogar a Kogua al respecto, pero éste no soltaba prenda, y siempre cambiaba de tema.  
Aún más raros le habían parecido a la joven los cuchicheos a sus espaldas durante sus primeras semanas en el hospital. Incluso había oído un critico comentario de una de las enfermeras con más antigüedad a otra, sobre alguien que "debía sentirse muy incómodo con la hija del doctor Higurashi trabajando allí". Kagome había sentido deseos de preguntarle de quién estaban hablando, pero cuando las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que estaba escudándolas, se fueron cada una a sus quehaceres.  
Kagome no había llegado a averiguar quién era esa persona, no por qué le resultaba incómodo que ella estuviera trabajando allí, pero sí estaba empezando a comprender que había ocurrido algo en el pasado en aquel hospital, y que su padre había tenido algo que ver en ello.  
En una ocasión le preguntó a Kouga al respecto, y él pareció violentarse.  
- Bueno, tu padre aquí era cirujano, igual que lo soy yo- le respondió tras una leve vacilación.  
- Pero cuando se marchó de aquí, fue envuelto en alguna clase de escándalo¿no es verdad? - insistió ella.  
- No hubo ningún escándalo - replicó Kouga sacudiendo la cabeza-, ninguna mancha en su reputación. Fue un gran cirujano, muy respetado, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Aunque como padre y marido dejara mucho que desear, como médico con puede negarse que fue excepcional.  
- Y entonces¿por qué la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas sobre él cuando llegué?  
- No tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo - le aseguró Kouga-. De hecho no es nada que te concierna a ti directamente.  
- Pero¿qué?  
En ese momento un anestesista los había interrumpido, y Kagome no había vuelto a preguntarle, aunque no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Kouga había parecido aliviado de que los hubiesen interrumpido, y no había logrado sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Tendría aquello algo que ver con el doctor Taisho y que fuera ése el motivo por el que él la detestaba tanto? No, era imposible. De haber sido así, él le habría mencionado algo durante los casi doce meses que llevaban trabajando juntos.  
Sin embargo, volviendo la vista atrás, Kagome recordó que Inuyasha no había sido desagradable con ella desde el principio. La primera semana se había comportado con normalidad, y había sido luego, de repente, cuando se había vuelto hostil.  
Respeto al comentario que le había hecho en el aparcamiento, sobre su frialdad, aquello venía de lejos. En la fiesta de Navidad del hospital, justo a la semana y media de haber comenzado ella a trabajar con él, la había pillado desprevenida debajo de unas ramitas de muérdago y había intentado besarla, pero ella se había apartado. La sola idea de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos había hecho que le temblaran las rodillas, y que los latidos del corazón se le disparasen. La atracción que sentía por él era tan fuerte, tan devastadora, que la asustaba muchísimo, sobre todo después de la vida casi monacal que había llegado hasta entonces, siempre dedicada al estudio. Desde el instituto no había tenido apenas vida social, porque aquello era lo único que frenaba los sarcásticos y crueles comentarios de su padre sobre su valía y su intelecto. Lo único que le importaba era que sacase buenas notas y que destacase.  
Sí, los logros académicos habían sido su tabla de salvación en su disfuncional familia. Había estudiado cada noche hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ganado premiso y becas..., todo para mantener contento a su padre, quien sin embargo, jamás se había mostrado orgulloso de ella. Era un hombre cruel, y a medida que su adicción a las drogas fue creciendo, año tras año, se acentuó también ese rasgo de su carácter.  
Las drogas habían sido precisamente la causa de que se estrellase su avioneta. Su madre había muerto con él, a su lado, igual que había permanecido junto a él toda su vida a pesar de los engaños, de su brutalidad, y de su adicción. Se lo había disculpado todo en aras del amor ciego que sentía por él.  
Kagome se abrazó, sintiendo una vez más el escalofrío del miedo por los recuerdos del pasado. Ella jamás se casaría. Cualquier mujer que entregara su corazón a un hombre podía encontrarse atrapada de repente en una relación tan destructiva cono laque habían tenido sus padres, se decía. Era tan sencillo como enamorase, mostrarse vulnerable, y empezar a hacer concesiones, para finalmente rendirse y permitir ser dominada hasta que su voluntad y su amor propio hubiesen sido anulados por completo. Por eso Kagome se había prometido firmemente no mostrarse nunca vulnerable, para no encontrarse jamás a merced de un hombre, como lo había estado su madre. Sin embargo, Inuyasha la hacía sentirse vulnerable, y ése era el verdadero motivo por el que evitaba cualquier contacto físico con él. Tenía miedo de abandonarse a los sentimiento que despertaba en ella, de convertirse en una víctima. La soledad podía ser muy penosa, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. El amor, en cambio, jamás lo había conocido, y le asustaba perder el control de sus emociones y sus actos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! en el primer cap. no puse el resumen por un error pero aqui lo pongo okis.

* * *

**La historia como los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Kagome Higurashi y Inuyasha Taisho eran enemigos desde el día en que se conocieron; pero bajo esa enemistad se escondía una poderosa atracción. El padre de Kagome había tenido una aventura con la prometida de Inuyasha y eso había provocado un escándalo en el pueblo. Ahora, para acallar los rumores que circulaban de que Inuyasha estaba manteniendo una relación con una mujer casada, Kagome aceptó fingir un compromiso con él. Aunque, tarde o temprano, ambos tendrían que hacer frente a sus verdaderos sentimientos...**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 2

El lunes por la mañana trajo consigo la rutina de siempre. Inuyasha estaba bastante tirante, probablemente porque aún arrastraba la discusión que habían tenido. ¡Qué la hubiera acusado de ir por ahí con los equipos de ambulancias como si fuera un diversión para ella!  
Lo observó desaparecer tras la puerta de su consulta, al final del pasillo, y con un profundo suspiro regresó a la suya, dirigiéndose al archivador para buscar una radiografía que necesitaba. Lo peor del amor no correspondido, se dijo abatida, era que los desprecios no hacían sino alimentarlo. Cuanto más la ignoraba Inuyasha y más hostil se mostraba con ella, más le costaba renunciar a sus sueños de que las cosas cambiaran. Tenía muy claro que no quería casarse, ni una relación, pero la atracción que sentía por Inuyasha era demasiado fuerte como para negarla.  
Cuando estaba examinando la radiografía, Brenda se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.  
- Hay una llamada para usted: el doctor Morris por la línea dos.  
- Gracias Brenda.  
Kagome descolgó el auricular distraídamente, estudiando aún la radiografía en su mano izquierda, pero cuando pulsó el botón de la línea que la enfermera le había indicado, se encontró escuchando accidentalmente una conversación que aún no había terminado.  
-... ya te dije que, para empezar, si hubiera sabido de quién era pariente, ni siquiera la habría contratado - estaba diciendo con furia una voz demasiado familiar-. Si la contraté fue por hacerte un favor; entonces no tenía ni idea de que era la hija de Higurashi. Nunca le perdonaré por lo que me hizo, Kouga, y tener que verla a ella día tras día me lo recuerda. ¡Es un tormento constante para mí.  
-Inuyasha, es injusto que.  
- No, es como me siento. Esa mujer no es más que una carga para mí, y en respuesta a tu pregunta, no¡me da exactamente igual que le pidas una cita! La encuentro insufrible; no es mas que una autómata sin el menor atractivo, así que puedes quedarte con ella con todas mis bendiciones. Te aseguro que yo daría dinero para sacarla de mi vida y de este hospital¡y cuanto antes mejor.  
Se oyó un "clic", y de pronto Kagome se dio cuenta de que la línea había quedado libre, y que Kouga estaba esperando al otro lado.  
- Kagome Higurashi al aparato- anunció lo más calmadamente que pudo, notándose las manos frías y sudorosas.  
-¡Kagome¿qué tal? Soy Kouga- contestó su amigo -. Espero no pillarte en mal momento.  
- No - musitó ella, tragando saliva, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus emociones -. No, en absoluto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
- ¿Sabes esa cena benéfica que se celebra el jueves? Me preguntaba si te apetecería venir conmigo.  
Después de la conversación que acababa de escuchar, Kagome sabía que esa cita no era puramente amistosa, como las que habían tenido hasta entonces, y en otras circunstancias, sabiéndolo como lo sabía, le habría dicho que no, pero las palabras de Inuyasha la habían puesto fuera de si.  
- Me encantaría, gracias- le dijo.  
- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó Kouga. Por el tono de su voz era obvio que había una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Te recogeré el jueves a las seis.  
- De acuerdo, hasta el jueves.  
Kagome colgó el teléfono y respiró profundamente, expulsando el aire despacio en un intento por tranquilizarse. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de continuar con la jornada. Cuando hubo despachado al último paciente de la mañana, se quitó la bata blanca, escribió en el ordenador una carta de renuncia, la imprimió, la introdujo en un sobre, se puso la chaqueta, se colgó el bolso en bandolera, y fue a la consulta de Inuyasha a entregársela. Sin embargo, era mediodía y ya debía haberse ido a comer porque no estaba allí, así que la dejó sobre el escritorio, y salió de nuevo al pasillo, abandonando el edificio sin mirar atrás.

Habría sido agradable tener un hombro sobre el que llorar en ese momento, se dijo mientras estabas sentada sola en una cafetería cercana al hospital, sentada ante un café solo y una ensalada de pollo que ni siquiera había tocado. Pero¿cómo iba a tener ningún hombro sobre el que desahogarse cuando tenía problemas para relacionarse con la gente? Era tímida y callada, y precisamente por eso a los demás les costaba acercarse a ella. Se quedó observando la taza de café con la mirada perdida, con las crueles palabras de Inuyasha repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su cerebro. La odiaba, no podía haberlo dejado más claro. La encontraba insufrible, había dicho.  
Quizá lo fuera; su padre se lo había dicho a menudo cuando aún vivía. Su madre y él habían nacido en Jacobsville, y habían resido allí durante años, pero él jamás le había hablado de su pasado. Claro que tampoco había hablado demasiado con ella, excepto para menospreciarla y decirle que nunca le llegaría ni a la suela del zapato.  
En ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, y Kagome observó con atencion que era Inuyasha quien había entrado. Parecía verdaderamente furioso, y sus ojos dorados recorrieron el local hasta dar con ella, sentada sola en un rincón,  
Avanzó hacia ella con una determinación que hizo pensar a la joven que debía haber una emergencia, pero cuando se detuvo frente a ella, estampó sobre la mesa su carta de renuncia junto con el sobre abierto.  
- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? - exigió saber sin alzar la voz, pero en un tono amenazador.  
Kagome alzó sus ojos marrones hacia él.  
- Significa que abandono, me marcho - respondió, apartando el rostro.  
- ¡Eso ya lo sé¡pero quiero saber por qué!  
La joven miró en derredor. La cafetería estaba casi vacía, pero la camarera y un vaquero sentado en la barra estaban observándolos con curiosidad.  
- Si no le importa, preferiría no discutir mis asuntos privados en público - le dijo con aspereza, levantando la barbilla.  
Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, y sus ojos refulgieron, pero se apartó para que se pusiera de pie, esperó mientras pagaba, y la siguió fuera, hasta el lugar donde estaba aparcado su pequeño Ford plateado.  
Sin embargo, cuando hubo sacado las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón, el médico la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró hasta un parque cercano, obligándola a sentarse en una banca, bajo un gran roble. Sólo entonces la soltó. Él se quedó de pie, y plantó la bota en el asiento, a su lado, inclinándose sobre la rodilla para mirarla.  
- Ya estamos a solas - le dijo con brusquedad -. Ahora dígame por qué quiere marcharse.  
- El contrato que firmé era sólo por un año y ya casi ha acabado - respondió ella con las mejillas arreboladas por la irritación-. Quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver a casa.  
- ¿A Austin? Kouga Morris me dijo que no le quedaba nadie allí - le dijo él, sorprendiéndola.  
- Tengo amigos allí.  
- No lo creo, no tiene ningún amigo ... a excepción de Kouga.  
Kagome agachó la cabeza y apretó las llaves del coche en su mano, clavándoselas en la palma. Sus facciones no expresaban emoción alguna, pero Inuyasha había bajo la vista y observado la tensión reflejada en sus nudillos blancos. Sin decir palabra, tomó su mano rígida y la abrió, frunciendo el ceño al ver las marcas rojas que habían dejado las llaves en su piel.  
Kagome apartó la mano al instante, pero el desconcierto no se borró del rostro del médico. Se quedó mirándola un buen rato, mientras el corazón de la joven latía salvajemente contra sus costillas. Detestaba mostrarse vulnerable.  
Inuyasha, advirtiendo su incomodidad, bajó la perna y dio un paso atrás. Vio como la joven parecía relajarse, y cómo soltaba el aliento que había estado conteniendo.  
- Lleva tiempo lograr que una relación laboral funcione - le dijo -, y usted sólo le ha dado a la nuestra un año.  
- Exacto, "yo" le he dado un año.  
El énfasis en el pronombre hizo que el médico entornara los ojos.  
- Tal y como lo ha dicho, parece que piensa que yo no he puesto nada de mi parte.  
Kagome alzó el rostro.  
- Sí eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Usted nunca me ha querido trabajando a su lado. Lo sospeché desde el principio, pero no ha sido hasta esta mañana, cuando le oí decirle a Kouga por teléfono que.  
Al médico se le desencajó el rostro.  
- ¿Oyó ... oyó lo que le dije? inquirió con voz ronca.  
Los labios de Kagome temblaron ligeramente- Sí, lo oí todo.  
Inuyasha recordó espantado lo que le había dicho a Kouga en lo que en el fondo no había sido mas que uno de sus arranques de mal genio. En varias ocasiones le había ocurrido que por el acaloramiento había dicho cosas que en realidad no pensaba, pero jamás se había sentido tan arrepentido de haber dado rienda suelta a su ira como en ese momento. Nunca hubiera creído a su fría e imperturbable ayudante capaz de sentir emoción alguna, pero claramente estaba destrozada. La había herido, y sólo entonces de dio cuenta de que su opinión sobre ella sí le importaba, aunque siempre tratase de demostrar lo contrario.  
El médico maldijo para sus adentros. Si había contestado a Kouga tan furiosos, había sido porque acababa de tener que diagnosticar leucemia a un niño de sólo cuatro años. Se había sentido impotente ante el dolor de los padres, y había descargado en Kouga su frustración. Además¿cómo podía haber imaginado que ella hubiera estado oyéndolo todo? Se sentía avergonzado, pero estaba seguro de que aunque intentara decírselo, ella no lo creería. Lo decían a las claras la expresión cansada de su rostro, los puños cerrados y los labios apretados en una fina línea.  
- Me contrató sólo por hacerle un favor a Kouga, seguramente rechazando a otra persona que le parecía más apta para el puesto - dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada-. Bien, pues tal vez ahora que me voy, tendrá la oportunidad de contratarla.  
- Espere un momento, yo.  
Kagome alzó una mano.  
- No, por favor, no quiero que discutamos sobre ello - lo cortó. Ya había tenido bastante con escuchar lo que pensaba de ella-. Estoy cansada de pelearme con usted, de que no le parezca bien nada de lo que hago. Para usted soy una carga, y después de esto lo único que yo quiero es marcharme. Me quedaré hasta que encuentre a quien me reemplace, ni un solo día más - le dijo con firmeza, poniéndose de pie.  
Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello negro. Estaba perdiendo aquella batalla, y no sabía cómo disculparse.  
- Esta mañana he tenido que decirle a los Kouga que su hijo tiene leucemia - le dijo, irritado por tener que darle explicaciones -. Me sentía furioso conmigo mismo, con Dios... y cuando estoy furioso a veces digo cosas que en realidad no siento.  
- Los dos sabemos que sí piensa lo que le dijo a Kouga de mí - respondió ella inflexible, mirándolo a los ojos-. Me odió casi desde el primer día que llegué aquí, y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera es capaz de mostrarse cortés conmigo, pero lo que no sabía era que no podía ni verme por algo que hizo mi padre.  
Cuando dijo eso, Kagome observó un cambio sutil en las facciones del médico.  
- De modo que también oyó eso - murmuró él.  
Jamás habría querido volver a hablar de aquello, pero le debía una explicación por el comportamiento injusto y prejuicioso que había tenido con ella todo el año.  
- La chica de la que estaba enamorado - comenzó con la garganta seca -, con la que iba a casarme, trabajaba en el hospital de Jacobsville. A pesar de estar comprometidos, tuvo un romance con su padre, y él la dejo embarazada. Él le practicó un aborto en secreto, y por supuesto ella me lo ocultó todo. Estuve a punto de casarme completamente engañado, pero aquello se descubrió, y la dirección del hospital "invitó" a su padre a marcharse.  
Kagome palideció. ¿Se habría enterado de aquello su madre?  
- Sólo se enteraron unas pocas personas - añadió él, como leyéndole el pensamiento-. Dudo que su madre estuviera al corriente. Parecía una buena mujer. Jamás comprenderé cómo pudo casarse con un hombre así.  
- ¿Y la chica?  
- También la despidieron, y abandonó la ciudad. Con el tiempo acabó casándose - dijo él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Y si quiere conocer toda la verdad, le diré que Kouga sintió lástima de usted cuando murieron sus padres, y al enterarse de que yo estaba buscando un ayudante, me la recomendó tanto para el puesto, que accedí a entrevistarla. Al principio, a pesar del apellido, no la relacioné con su padre, claro - añadió -. Irónico¿verdad, que escogiera como ayudante a la hija del hombre que destrozó mi felicidad,  
- Pero¿por qué no me lo contó?- inquirió ella irritada-, "¿por qué"  
-¿Cómo se supone que podía decirle eso? - respondió él-. Además, para cuando me di cuenta, el contrato ya estaba firmado, así que la única salida era que usted dimitiese.  
De pronto todo tenía sentido: su beligerancia, sus constantes críticas... Había esperado conseguir que tirase la toalla.  
- Ya veo - murmuró-. Pero no lo logró.  
- Esta hecha de una pasta más dura de lo que yo pensaba - asintió él-. En todos estos meses no ha cedido ni un ápice, por duro que fuera con usted. Siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear - acarició distraídamente las llaves de su coche en el bolsillo mientras la miraba-. Hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie capaz de plantarme cara.  
Kagome no dijo nada. Ése no era su carácter, pero para que su padre no la destruyera había aprendido pronto a no mostrar miedo, ni a agachar la cabeza, porque esos signos de debilidad no hacían sino aumentar su sarcasmo y su brutalidad.  
- Un año - continuó Inuyasha-, durante un año entero tu presencia me ha recordado lo que tu padre me hizo. Hubo momentos en los que habría hecho cualquier cosa para que te marcharas, no lo puedo negar, y al principio verdaderamente te odiaba.  
Aunque ella ya había imaginado todo aquello y se lo había confirmado la conversación que había oído sin querer entre Kouga y él, que lo estuviera admitiendo cara a cara era aún más doloroso. Resultaba bastante irónico pensar que el hombre del que estaba enamorada estaba diciéndole que la odiaba por algo que había hecho su padre, el padre que había hecho de su vida y de la de su madre un infierno.  
Sin duda se sorprendería si lo supera, y más aún si supiera que el prestigioso doctor Higurashi no había sido más que un drogadicto de clase alta, que había acabado robando narcóticos del hospital de Austin, donde trabajó al tener que marcharse de Jacobsville, y que había estado totalmente colocado cuando cayó en picado la avioneta que pilotaba, matando a su madre con él.  
Todos aquellos años había logrado controlar sus emociones, pero, de pronto, tal vez por el efecto acumulado de ese annus horribilis, no pudo contener la lágrimas que empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, y rodaron una tras otra por sus mejillas.  
Inuyasha no había esperado esa reacción. A lo largo del año que habían estado trabajando juntos la había visto cansada, impasible, exhausta, enfurecida, e incluso frustrada, pero jamás la había visto llorar. Pasmado, extendió la mano y le tocó la húmeda mejilla, como si necesitara comprobar que las lágrimas eran reales. Al instante, Kagome se echó hacía atrás, con una risa amarga entre sollozos.  
- De modo que por eso era tan horrible conmigo- dijo con voz entrecortada-. Kouga nunca me dijo nada... y yo he sido tan estúpida que me he pasado todo un año soñando con que...- de nuevo dejó escapar una risa entre desgarrada y nerviosa, mientras se secaba airada las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. ¡Qué estúpida he sido! - farfulló otra vez-. ¡qué estúpida!  
Se giró sobre los talones y se alejó de él a toda prisa. Inuyasha se había quedado clavado en el sitio, preguntándose con qué se había pasado todo un año soñando.

Durante los días siguientes, Kagome se mostró educada y distante, como si fueran extraños, Sin embargo, Inuyasha advirtió que el modo en que lo estaba evitando en nada se parecía su actitud de los meses anteriores, y empezó a comprender lo que no había sido capaz de ver. Antes, por ejemplo, los ojos de Kagome siempre lo habían seguido donde quiera que fuese, y él lo había notado, pero, envueltos como estaban en la batalla campal que él mismo había iniciado, las había interpretado como miradas asesinas. Después de su última confrontación, en cambio, la joven ya no lo miraba aunque se cruzaran por los pasillos, y en muchas ocasiones se desviaba para evitarlo por completo. Además, estaba llegando a extremos insospechados: si tenía algo que preguntarle, se lo ponía por escrito y se lo dejaba en el escritorio o lo hacía través de Brenda.  
Y entonces, inesperadamente, el jueves por la tarde, cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, fue a verlo.  
-¿Ha puesto ya un anuncio para encontrar a alguien que me reemplace? - le preguntó en un tono educado.  
Inuyasha la observó un momento en silencio.  
- ¿Tanta prisa tiene por marcharse?  
- Sí - respondió ella sucintamente -. Quisiera marcharme después de las vacaciones de Navidad - se dio la vuelta e iba a salir de su consulta cuando él la retuvo por la manga de la bata blanca. Kagome dio un paso atrás-. A principios de año- se reiteró volviéndose, pero sin subir la vista.  
Inuyasha la miró irritado, detestando el modo en que rechazaba el más leve contacto entre ellos.  
- ¿Seguro que no quiere reconsiderarlo? Es buen médico- le dijo -, se ha ganado su puesto aquí.  
Kagome era consciente de que aquel era un verdadero halago viniendo de un hombre tan resentido, aunque también sabía que eso no cambiaba los hechos.  
- Pero aún así me odia -murmuró-. Cada vez que me mira se acuerda de mi padre, y me detesta por ello ¿no es así?  
Inuyasha soltó su magna confundido. Sabía que era injusto, pero no podía negar que le ocurría.  
Kagome advirtió su incomodidad.  
- No se moleste, doctor - le dijo-. Dentro de un mes me habré marchado y ya no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por eso.  
Dejó escapar una risa amarga y salió de la consulta.

_Hasta aqui llego el 2° cap. espero les haya gustado.Dejen Reviews!_

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! aqui les traigo el 3° cap.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, me da gusto ke les haya agradado la historia, a mime gusto por eso decidi adaptarla. Y preocurare no tardarme en actualizar.(a Inuyasha si es cruel jeje, pero haber q pasa mas adelante sino se queda sin Kagome nn)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Kagome se puso un discreto traje de chaqueta pantalón color curdo para la cena benéfica a la que iba a ir con Kouga, pero por una vez se dejó el negro cabello suelto, y se dio un poco de colorete, pintalabios y sombra de ojos.  
Cuando Kouga llegó para recogerla se quedó gratamente sorprendido por el cambio, y durante el trayecto en coche hasta el restaurante mantuvieron una conversación distendida que casi hizo olvidar a la joven los sinsabores de la semana... casi, porque cuando entraron en el local se encontraron con que el doctor Taisho estaba allí, charlando con un hombre muy trajeado.  
Kagome frunció el entrecejo contrariada. Desde que llegó a Jacobsville siempre había oído que no era un hombre al que se soliese ver en actos sociales... a menos que Mia Parker asistiera a ellos. La joven miró en derredor, pero no vio al antiguo amor del médico por ninguna parte. ¿Habría ido acompañado de alguna otra mujer?. Su pregunta tuvo una respuesta casi inmediata, cuando vio que una guapa morenita se le acercaba por detrás y se colgaba de su brazo como si fuese un pasaje al cielo.  
Inuyasha también la había visto a ella. Cuando Kagome se volvió para escuchar lo que Kouga le estaba diciendo, sus ojos dorados la escrutaron minuciosamente. No le había visto el cabello suelto en todos los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, y aquella noche parecía incluso más accesible, más terrenal, aunque, se recordó, era con Kouga con quien había ido a la cena, y probablemente aquella cita no sería la última, se dijo, preguntándose por qué ese pensamiento lo irritaba.  
En cualquier caso, intentar imaginar a la joven en la cama de Kouga le resultaba imposible. Era ridículo. El que se hubiese dejado suelto ese glorioso cabello negro azabache no significaba que de repente se hubiese vuelto totalmente desinhibida. Sin embargo, ese cambio lo había dejado desconcertado, sobre todo porque no lo había esperado.  
- Vaya, Inuyasha ha venido muy bien acompañado - le estaba diciendo Kouga en ese momento a Kagome, con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- ¿La conoces? - inquirió ella.  
- Pues claro - respondió el- , y tu también: es Nickie Nolton, una de las enfermeras del hospital.  
- Oh, no la había reconocido sin el uniforme- murmuró Kagome.  
- Es una chica muy bonita¿no crees.  
- Y muy joven también - dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Kouga la tomó de la mano y le dirigió una sonrisas.  
- ¡Pero bueno...¡ni que tú estuvieras para ingresar en un asilo!  
Los dos prorrumpieron en risas.  
- Eres un buen hombre, Kouga- le dijo ella, mirándolo con cariño y una sonrisa en los labios.  
En el otro extremo del comedor, Inuyasha estaba observando furioso la escena. Durante un año, Kagome había estado rechazando el más leve contacto con él, y de repente no sólo dejaba que Kouga la tomara de la mano, sino que estaba sonriéndole. A él nunca le había sonreído de aquel modo. De hecho, jamás le había sonreído de ningún modo.  
Por su parte, Kagome, se esforzó durante la cena por concentrarse en los discursos, pero fue una verdadera tortura para ella observar cómo la mano de Nickie acariciaba la de Inuyasha, y cómo flirteaba descaradamente con él.  
Ella no sabía flirtear, pero si algo había aprendido durante su infancia y adolescencia, era a poner cara de póquer en la adversidad. Esa noche lo logró a pesar de todo, y cada vez que Inuyasha dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada, no pudo leer nada en su rostro.  
Cuando el evento hubo terminado, la joven dejó que Kouga la tomara de nuevo de la mano, y salieron juntos del restaurante, camino del aparcamiento. Detrás de ellos, no muy lejos, iban Nickie y un furioso Inuyasha con la mirada fija en la espalda de Kagome.  
Cuando Kouga y Kagome llegaron junto al coche de él, se detuvieron, y la otra pareja les dio alcance.  
- Ah, hola, Inuyasha. ¿Qué hay Nickie? - los saludó Kouga cuando los vio acercarse -. Esta mañana hiciste un trabajo excelente en el quirófano, Inuyasha. Los puntos de sutura que le diste a la señora Crane eran tan finos que dudo que dentro de unas semanas tenga cicatriz alguna que enseñar.  
Inuyasha esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
- Ella me hizo mucho hincapié en que se notara lo menos posible. Parece que temía que su marido dejara de encontrarla atractiva por la marca. Debe ser uno de esos hombres obsesionados con la perfección.  
- Pues ya le costará encontrar la perfección en un mundo tan imperfecto como éste - sentenció Kouga-. En fin, mañana nos vemos en el hospital.  
-Sí, mañana nos vemos - repitió Inuyasha en un murmullo-. Por cierto, doctora Higurashi- añadió en un tono gélido, mirando a Kagome con los ojos entornados-. Hoy llegó diez minutos tarde - la amonestó-. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.  
- Oh, es que me quedé dormida - respondió ella en un tono inocente-. Es que me cansa tanto ir por ahí con las ambulancias.  
Le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y se sentó en el descapotable de Kouga, dejando a un Inuyasha entre patidifuso y airado. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran de él.  
- Sea puntual mañana - le advirtió con una mirada furibunda antes de alejarse con Nickie pegada como una lapa a él.  
- "Sea puntual..." - lo remedó Kagome, retorciendo entre sus dedos el asa de su bolso de mano-. ¡Se va a enterar¡Mañana estaré sentada en su plaza del aparcamiento a las ocho y media en punto!  
Kouga se rió mientras sacudía la cabeza.  
- No le hagas caso - le dijo poniendo el vehículo en marcha-. Lo que quiere es hacerte saltar.  
- Y lo consigue - masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada-. ¡Dios, cómo odio a ese hombre!  
Kouga le lanzó una mirada de reojo y reprimió una sonrisita.  
Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Kagome y su amigo la acompañó hasta el porche, la joven, que había ido todo el camino despotricando de Inuyasha, lo miró algo avergonzada.  
- Perdóname - le rogó-. No he sido una compañía muy agradable esta noche.  
Kouga ladeó la cabeza.  
- No digas bobadas -replicó sonriendo-. Sin embargo, sí es cierto que Inuyasha y tú os lleváis como el perro y el gato - añadió-. Hasta ahora sólo había oído a la gente hablar de ello, pero hoy lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos. ¿Siempre es así contigo?  
Kagome asintió con la cabeza.  
- Siempre, desde que llegué aquí -respondió-. Bueno, no -se corrigió, recordando-, para ser exactos, lleva así desde las Navidades pasadas.  
- ¿Y tiene algún motivo?- inquirió Kouga-. ¿Ocurrió algo entre vosotros las Navidades pasadas?  
Kagome lo miró vacilante.  
- No seas tonta, no le diré nada - le prometió su amigo-. ¿Qué paso?  
- Pues... pasó que en la fiesta de Navidad del hospital trató de besarme bajo el muérdago y... bueno, digamos que me agaché y me aparté - confesó sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza-. Es que me pone muy nerviosa. Cada vez que se acerca a mí empiezo a temblar. Es tan... no sé, tan brusco... Cuando habla conmigo siempre está intentando agarrarme de la muñeca. Es como si supiera lo mucho que me molesta y lo hiciera a propósito.  
Mientras hablaba, de un modo inconsciente, la mano derecha había rodeado su muñeca izquierda en una actitud protectora. Kouga lo advirtió y, frunciendo el entrecejo, le apartó la mano suavemente, cerrando él sus dedos en torno a la delga muñeca, pero sin hacer presión. La joven dio un respingo, y Kouga le soltó la muñeca al instante.  
-¿Quieres que hablemos de esto? - inquirió en un tono quedo.  
Kagome sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva, como si tuviese la garganta seca.  
- No, es algo que ya pertenece al pasado.  
- No lo creo -repuso Kouga-. Si fuese algo del pasado, no te pondrías a temblar como una hoja cuando alguien intenta tocarte.  
. No me pasa con todo el mundo, sólo con él - murmuró ella distraídamente, sin levantar la mirada.  
Kouga enarcó las cejas. ¿Se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar sin querer?  
- Dios, estoy hecha polvo -dijo Kagome frotándose la nuca-. Iba a invitarte a tomar un café, pero me parece que vas a tener que disculparme. Me voy a ir directamente a la cama. No sé qué me pasa, pero estoy cansadísima.  
Su amigo extendió una mano y le tocó la frente.  
- Puede que tengas unas décimas de fiebre - murmuró -. ¿Te notas algo más aparte del cansancio?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
- Bueno, me duele todo, y me siento desganada. Probablemente será ese virus que anda por ahí.  
- Pues si no te encuentras mejor mañana, no vayas a trabajar - le dijo Kouga.  
- No te preocupes, sólo necesito descansar un poco. Mañana estaré perfectamente. Gracias por invitarme la cena, lo he pasado bien... a pesar del incidente con Inuyasha en el aparcamiento - añadió con una media sonrisa.  
- Yo también lo he pasado bien - respondió él-. Desde que Ayame murió apenas salgo. Dios, Ya hace cinco años y aún la echo de menos - murmuró con un pesado suspiro-. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido un hijo. Así tal vez no me sentiría tan solo.  
Kagome lo miró con tristeza.  
- El otro día leía un artículo en un periódico en el que decía que muchos viudos vuelven a casarse a los pocos meses de perder a su pareja. Qué estúpidas son las estadísticas¿verdad?  
- En mi caso desde luego no han acertado -dijo Kouga, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y bajando la cabeza-. Supongo que soy una de esas personas que sólo aman una vez en la vida, pero prefiero el recuerdo de esos doce años junto a Ayame a cien años con cualquier otra mujer. Seguro que te parezco un anticuado - murmuró alzando la vista.  
Kagome sacudió la cabeza.  
- No, me parece algo precioso - le dijo quedamente -. Ayame fue muy afortunada por ser tan querida.  
Kouga se sonrojó.  
- Y yo me siento muy afortunada por tenerte como amigo -añadió Kagome sonriendo.  
- Ídem -contestó Kouga, abrazándola-. Me harías un gran favor si volvieras a salir conmigo de vez en cuando -le dijo con una sonrisa vergonzosa cuando se hubieron separado-, para que la gente deje de pensar que soy un caso perdido.  
- Me encantará volver a salir contigo -le dijo ella-, y creo que a mí también me vendrá bien. En eso sí tenía razón Inuyasha, por mucho que me repatee admitir que tiene razón en algo. Desde que empecé los estudios en el instituto, y luego en la Facultad de Medicina, apenas sí he tenido vida social. Ocho años quemándome las cejas para ser una hija modélica y mantener contento a mi padre - murmuró más para ella que para él -. Así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para los hombres . añadió encogiéndose de hombros, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al ver la seria mirada en los ojos de Kouga-. Claro que, con la experiencia del matrimonio de mis padres, tampoco me entraban muchas ganas de tener una relación. Hasta que os conocí a ti y a Ayame no creía que dos personas pudieran ser tan felices juntas o amarse tanto como para ser fieles al otro.  
Kouga se quedó callado un buen rato, pensativo.  
- Kagome- le dijo de pronto-¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste acerca de qué había ocurrido con su padre en nuestro hospital? Verás, yo... creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Él.  
- Lo sé, Kouga, no tienes que seguir - musitó.  
Su amigo frunció las cejas y parpadeó repetidamente.  
- ¿Qué?  
Kagome inspiró profundamente.  
- Sin querer escuché tu conversación con Inuyasha el otro día. Le he presentado mi dimisión. Me marcho en enero. Bueno, de todos modos mi contrato finalizaba por esas fechas -le recordó al ver la sorpresa en su rostro-. Inuyasha quiso saber por qué quería marcharme, y le dije que había oído vuestra conversación. Me contó lo que hizo mi padre, y no me extraña que me deteste, y que no me quiera aquí. No deberías haberme recomendado, Kouga. Se sintió obligado a contratarme, y las cosas han ido de mal en peor todos estos meses.  
- Lo sé, pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde y no puedo solucionar eso. La verdad es que creí que sería para bien, si es que esa excusa te vale - dijo escrutando su rostro-. Tú necesitabas cambiar de ambiente, y creí que Inuyasha..., bueno, estaba obsesionado con Mia Parker, así que pensé que tal vez si os conocíais... Mia es una mujer encantadora, y muy dulce, pero no creo que hubiera podido resistir el temperamento de Inuyasha. Es la clase de hombre que intimida a las mujeres que no son capaces de enfrentársele.  
- Igual que mi padre - murmuró ella, contrayendo el rostro.  
Kouga se quedó observándola en silencio.  
-kagome, sé que hay cosas de las que no quieres hablar, pero si no es conmigo, creo que deberías buscar un terapeuta. No puedes permitir que el pasado interfiera con tu presente.  
- Será mejor que entre. Hace frió - murmuró ella sin contestar.  
- Esta bien, he captado el mensaje, dejaré el tema- dijo Kouga, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Gracias - murmuró Kagome, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Conduce con cuidado.  
- Lo haré. Cuídate.  
Frotándose nerviosa la muñeca, Kagome vio alejarse el coche de Kouga a través dela ventana del vestíbulo. No iba a pensar en ello, se dijo, no iba a pensar en ello. Se iría a la cama y lo sacaría de su mente.  
Pero No fue así. Se despertó en medio de la noche con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, asustada, hasta que recordó dónde se encontraba. Estaba a salvo, aquel infierno había acabado, se dijo para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, se notaba mareada, y tenía la garganta seca. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a llenar una jarra de agua y un vaso y se volvió a la cama, esperando poder volver a conciliar el sueño y no tener más pesadillas.

A las nueve y media del día siguiente, cuando el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar insistente, Kagome estaba medio grogui. Se había pasado el resto de la noche yendo al baño a vomitar constantemente, y tenía unos retortijones terribles en el estómago además de notarse temblorosa y estar bañada en un sudor frío.  
El timbre de la puerta no paraba de sonar. Kagome intentó levantarse, pero estaba muy mareada y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, así que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón con un gruñido y decidió esperar a que quien quiera que fuese se cansase y se marchase.  
De pronto el timbre se calló, y todo se quedó en silencio, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Kagome oyó como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Kouga sabía que tenía una llave escondida bajo el macetero de la entrada. ¿Sería él, que se había preocupado al ver que no había ido a trabajar?  
Unos pasos se acercaron al dormitorio, pero en el quicio de la puerta abierta no fue su amigo quien apareció, sino Inuyasha.  
- De modo que está aquí- farfulló con una mirada insolente-. Si pensaba tomarse hoy el día libre, lo menos que podía haber hecho sería haber avisado.  
Kagome trató de enfocar la vista, pero estaba demasiado mareada.  
- He estado despierta casi toda la noche... - comenzó.  
- ¿Con Kouga?  
En su estado, Kagome no logró siquiera lanzarle una mirada asesina como le habría gustado hacer.  
-Vomitando- lo corrigió-. ¿No tendrá algo para calmar las náuseas, verdad? Tengo el estómago hecho cisco.  
- He dejado el maletín en el coche. Vuelvo enseguida.  
Salió, y regresó al cabo de unos segundos, con el maletín en la mano y el estetoscopio colgando del cuello.  
- Aunque es una imprudencia tremenda tener la llave de una casa bajo un macetero, debo decir que ha sido una suerte que sea una imprudente. Si no, no habría podido entrar.  
Le tomó la temperatura y la auscultó. Tenía fiebre, pero parecía que los pulmones estaban bien.  
- Un virus - diagnosticó.  
- ¿No me diga? - exclamó ella en un tono débil pero sarcástico.  
- Vivirá.  
- ¿Quiere darme algo de una vez, por favor? - le suplicó Kagome, sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano.  
Inuyasha abrió el maletín y sacó una jeringuilla.  
- Le pondré una inyección para parar los vómitos. Una pastilla no serviría de nada.  
A pesar de ser médico, Kagome detestaba la inyecciones, pero se dejó hacer.  
- Creo que necesito ir al baño - murmuró cuando él estaba quitando la aguja desechable a la jeringuilla-. ¿Podría ayudarme a llegar hasta allí? Apenas puedo sostenerme en pie.  
Inuyasha la ayudó a levantarse, advirtiéndola fragilidad de su cuerpo cuando se apoyo en él. La llevó hasta el aseo y, tras dejarla sentada en un taburete, salió y la dejó para que tuviera intimidad, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
- Si necesita algo, llámeme - le dijo.  
Minutos después, Kagome salió del baño e Inuyasha la ayudó a llegar de nuevo a la cama.  
Cuando la joven se estaba tapando, vio que el médico levantaba el auricular del teléfono de su mesilla de noche y marcaba.  
- ¿Qué está haciendo?  
Inuyasha le hizo un ademán para que se callara.  
- Hola, soy el doctor Taisho. Manden una ambulancia a Brazos Lane, número veintitrés. Sí, eso es. Gracias.  
Kagome lo miró furibunda.  
-¡No necesito ir al hospital...!- protestó.  
- Ya creo que sí - la cortó el-. No voy a dejarla aquí sola, para que se deshidrate. A la velocidad a la que esta perdiendo líquidos, podría morir en tres días.  
- ¿Y qué le importa a usted si me muero? - le espetó ella furiosa.  
Inuyasha no la estaba escuchando. Se agachó para tomarle el pulso, y al agarrarle la muñeca, ella se soltó con brusquedad. Inuyasha la miró confundido, y vio que se había puesto ligeramente más pálida de lo que estaba. De pronto, sin embargo, recordó la cena benéfica de la noche anterior. Kouga la había tomado de la mano derecha, pero él, lógicamente, como solía hacerse para tomar el pulso, había tomado la izquierda.  
Bajo la vista hacia el edredón, sobre el cual yacía la mano izquierda de la joven, y observó que parecía que hubiese sufrido una importante fractura. Había sido curada, por supuesto, pero aún así se notaba.  
- No quiero ir al hospital - se encabezonó Kagome.  
- Pues irá, aunque tenga que arrastrarla por el pelo - se impuso él-. ¿Tiene alguna bolsa de viaje? Le meteré en ella lo que le haga falta para el tiempo que esté ingresada.  
La joven le lanzó una mirada rabiosa, pero de nada le sirvió. Al cabo de unos minutos sonaba el timbre. Inuyasha fue a abrir la puerta y dejó pasar a los camilleros. Cuando los seguía hasta el dormitorio, se fijó en los cuadros que decoraban las paredes. Algunos eran bastante inquietantes, pero los dibujos de flores al pastel eran muy bonitos. Se preguntó si.  
Inuyasha los acompañó fuera, y antes de que subieran a Kagome a la ambulancia, ella murmuró un "gracias" a regañadientes.  
- No tiene por qué dármelas - replicó él con una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, en sus ojos había una expresión meditabunda-. Los cuadros que tiene en la casa... ¿los pintó usted? - le preguntó de repente.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - murmuró ella sorprendida.  
Pero él no pudo responderle, porque los camilleros le pidieron que se apartara para subirla a la ambulancia.

* * *

**Dejen reviews please!**

* * *

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Actualizo con 2 Capitulos

* * *

Se que los cap estan muy cortos pero es que asi va la historia original

* * *

Ya separe un poco los parrafos, de hecho lo iba hacer desde un principio pero se me pasaba, pero ya lo hice. xd

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 4

Horas después, Kagome se despertaba en una habitación del hospital. Le habían dado un calmante bastante fuerte, y se había quedado dormida. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una enfermera a su lado que estaba descorriendo las cortinas.

- Oh, se ha despertado, doctora- le dijo con una sonrisa -. ¿Se encuentra mejor?  
- Un poco - murmuró Kagome.  
- Pues muy pronto estará totalmente repuesta, ya lo verá. Vamos a cuidarla muy bien. ¿Tiene hambre?  
- La verdad es que sí - respondió Kagome-. ¿Qué me ofrece? inquirió recelosa.

Aunque nunca la había probado, la comida que servían diariamente a los pacientes ingresados no tenía un aspecto demasiado apetitoso.  
- ¿Qué tal un consomé, una gelatina de frutas, y una manzanilla?  
- ¿No podría ser café en vez de manzanilla? - aventuró Kagome esperanzada.

La enfermera se echó a reír.  
- Bueno, tal vez un café flojo. Veré qué se puede hacer.

Salió de la habitación, y minutos después, Kouga asomaba la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.  
- Te dije que parecía que tenías fiebre¿recuerdas? - la picó, mientras se acercaba a la cama -. ¿Cómo estás?  
- Mejor, gracias - respondió ella-, pero no hacía falta ingresarme.  
- Inuyasha no piensa lo mismo -murmuró él divertido-. Pasaré a verte luego. Pórtate bien.

Kagome resopló y se recostó. Seguro que en la puerta de su consulta habría un montón de pacientes enfadados esperando, y la pobre Brenda estaría tratando de calmarlos, porque Inuyasha como siempre se habría pasado toda la mañana en el quirófano, operando.  
Kagome comprobó en sus propias carnes lo larguísimas que se hacían las horas en una cama de hospital. A las nueve de la noche, Inuyasha empezaba a pasar de habitación a habitación, comprobando el estado de los pacientes ingresados, y hacia las nueve y media entró en la que estaba ella. Parecía tan cansado que Kagome se sintió mal por dejarle todo el trabajo por un simple virus.  
-Lo siento - farfulló, irritada consigo misma por ser tan débil.  
- ¿El qué? - inquirió él enarcando una ceja y sentándose al borde de la cama. Le tomó el pulso en la mano derecha en vez de en la izquierda, y esa vez no trató de apartarse ni dio muestras de incomodidad.  
- Pues que tenga que ocuparse de mis pacientes además de los suyos - murmuró Kagome. La sensación de los largos dedos del médico en torno a su muñeca resultaba demasiado turbadora, y notó cómo se le arrebolaban las mejillas.  
Su reacción no le pasó desapercibida a Inuyasha, que se inclinó, mirándola a los ojos, pero no apartó la mano, y al instante sintió cómo el pulso de la joven se aceleraba cuando acercó su rostro al de ella. ¿Sería posible que...?

Kagome rehuyó su intensa mirada.  
- Yo... ya me siento mucho mejor -balbució-. Creo que mañana podré volver al trabajo.

Inuyasha le soltó la muñeca y se puso de pie, observando con curiosidad el rápido subir y bajar del pecho de su ayudante. Era una reacción extraña en una mujer que siempre se esforzaba por mostrarle su rechazo. Revisó en silencio el expediente médico que le había dado Kouga.  
- Sí, ha mejorado - concluyó-. Si sigue evolucionando así, tal vez mañana por la mañana le dé el alta, pero para irse a casa, no para trabajar -añadió con firmeza-. Kouga tenía mañana el día libre y se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, así que no la necesitaré.  
- Eso ha sido muy amable por su parte.  
- Sí, Kouga siempre es muy amable - asintió distraídamente Inuyasha mientras añadía unas notas al parte.

Kagome no pudo reprimirse.  
- No como otros...- farfulló.  
Inuyasha levantó la vista del expediente y se rió suavemente.  
- No le caigo bien¿verdad? - le preguntó, frunciendo los labios-. Supongo que tampoco le a dado razones para hacerlo -admitió-. Desde que llegó me he mostrado hostil y sarcástico.  
- Y yo que pensaba que era su forma de ser...- repuso ella con toda la intención.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa divertida.  
-Pues ya ve, no es así como soy. En realidad no me conoce usted en absoluto.  
- Ni tengo interés en conocerlo.

Inuyasha había estado equivocado respecto a ella durante un año entero, pero su actitud ofendida y altiva no volvería a engañarlo. Al principio había creído que si lo rechazaba era porque lo odiaba, pero estaba empezando a comprender que no era así. Kagome era una mujer muy vulnerable, pero había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta, y quizá ya no podría reparar el daño que había hecho. Se marcharía de Jacobsville antes de que pudiera averiguar si lo que sentía por ella era simplemente la atracción que surgía entre polos opuestos, o algo más profundo.  
Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó estudiándola pensativo. La mala noche que había pasado se reflejaba en su rostro pálido, el cabello sin brillo y las ojeras, pero aun así tenía una extraña belleza.  
- Ya sé qué aspecto tengo, gracias - masculló ella al ver lo fijamente que estaba mirándola. Bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas-. No hace falta que me refriegue que soy poco atractiva, doctor. Mi padre jamás perdió la oportunidad de señalarme todo aquello de lo que carecía.  
Su padre... La expresión de Inuyasha se endureció al acudir a su mente los recuerdos de lo que aquel hombre le había hecho. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión llegaron acompañados de rumores que había oído acerca del modo en que el doctor Naraku Higurashi había tratado a su pobre mujer. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ella, pero en ese momento se dijo que lo más probable era que la señora Higurashi estuviera al corriente de los romances de su marido. ¿Acaso no le había importado que le fuera infiel¿o tal vez le había tenido demasiado miedo como para echárselo en cara¿Y que había de la muñeca rota de su ayudante, y de su reticencia hacia él, y de su falta de autoestima?  
- ¿Sabía su madre que su padre le era infiel? - le preguntó bruscamente, entornando los ojos.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo como si no pudiese creer que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta.  
- ¿Lo sabía?- insistió Inuyasha.  
Ella se subió la sábana hasta el cuello.  
- Sí- dijo, casi escupiendo la palabra.  
-¿ Y por qué no lo abandonó?

Kagome dejó escapar una risa amarga.  
- Usted no puede... no puede ni imaginar lo que fue aquello.  
- Tal vez sí pueda -murmuró él, acercándose a la cama-, tal vez imagine un montón de cosas que no se me han ocurrido antes. Es curioso. Llevamos trabajando juntos desde hace casi un año, y de pronto es como si la hubiera mirado, pero jamás la hubiera visto de verdad.

Kagome se removió incómoda.  
- Tal vez lo que ocurra es que su imaginación está desbordándose, doctor -le dijo en un tono gélido-. No le he pedido su atención; no la quiero.  
- Ni la mía, ni la de ningún otro hombre¿no es así? -inquirió él suavemente.

Kagome estaba empezando a sentirse como un insecto clavado en una plancha de corcho con un alfiler.  
-¿Podría dejarme sola, por favor?- gimió-. No me encuentro bien, y lo último que me apetece es someterme a un interrogatorio.  
- ¿Es eso lo que cree que estoy haciendo¿interrogarla? -repuso él-. Sólo estaba mostrando un interés tardío por mi ayudante.  
- Después de las Navidades ya no seré su ayudante. Le presenté mi carta de dimisión. ¿O es que lo ha olvidado?  
- Oh, eso. La rompí.

Los ojos de Kagome se le salían de las órbitas.  
- ¿Qué hizo "Qué?  
- La rompí, en pedacitos - repitió él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo siento, pero no puedo prescindir de usted. Sus pacientes no querrán volver a pisar el hospital si tengo que atenderlos yo.  
- No diga tonterías -repuso Kagome, sonrojándose ligeramente-. Antes de que viniese la gente estaba muy contenta con usted, y le iba muy bien.  
-Demasiado bien - fue la contestación de él-. Llevaba casi dos años sin tomarme vacaciones. Me ha aligerado usted muchísimo la carga de trabajo. Así que, ya ve, aunque no lo crea, se ha hecho indispensable. Tendrá que quedarse.  
-¡No pienso quedarme!- casi le gritó ella, irritada por su presunción-. ¡Lo odio!

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.  
- Así está mejor -dijo-. El odio es más sano que el temor. Prefiero que me odie a que se eche hacia atrás cada vez que me acerco, como una tortuga que se mete en su caparazón ante el menor peligro.

Kagome lo miró boquiabierta.  
-Yo no... -protestó.  
-Ya lo creo que sí -la cortó el-. Y luego está lo de todos esos secretos que tan celosamente guarda. Pues bien, le aseguro que no voy a dejarla tranquila hasta que me cuente cada uno de ellos, empezando por la razón por la que no soporta que nadie la agarre de la muñeca izquierda.

Kagome notó que las mejillas le ardían.  
- No voy a contarle nada.  
-¿Por qué no? -inquirió Inuyasha-. No se lo contaría a nadie. No soy un chismoso, ni voy por ahí hablando de los demás.  
Kagome lo sabía, sabía que no era esa clase de persona. Se frotó pensativa la muñeca, contrayendo el rostro al recordar el dolor que había sentido, y cómo había sucedido.

Inuyasha la observó en silencio, pacientemente, preguntándose cómo podía haberla acusado de ser fría. Tenía un carácter casi tan fuerte como el suyo, y estaba claro que jamás se amilanaba. Si había rehuido su contacto hasta entonces era porque había algo en su pasado que todavía la atormentaba.  
- Es una mujer misteriosa -murmuró-. Llevamos un año trabajando juntos, pero apenas sé nada de usted.  
- La culpa no es mía -le recordó con frialdad-. Desde que llegué al hospital me ha tratado con la punta del pie.

Inuyasha inspiró, expulsó aire, y asintió con la cabeza.  
- Es cierto, estaba resentido por lo que hizo su padre, y lo pagué con usted.  
Kagome lo miró sorprendida. No había esperado que lo admitiese tan abiertamente.  
- Bueno, supongo que yo en su lugar me sentiría igual- concedió-, pero no sabía nada del pasado de mi padre. No sé por qué nunca pensé que debía haber una razón por la que se marchó de Jacobsville y nunca volvió, ni siquiera a visitar a su hermano, mientras éste aún vivió. La verdad es que a mi madre nunca pareció importarle no volver. Supongo que debía saber... -no pudo terminar la frase.  
- Y aun así siguió con él - dijo Inuyasha.  
- ¡Tuvo que hacerlo! -casi gritó Kagome-. Si hubiera intentado abandonarlo, él la habría... - tragó saliva, pero una vez más su voz se quebró.  
- ¿La habría qué? -la instó a continuar, sentándose a su lado-¿matado?

Kagome era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Los recuerdos estaban volviendo a su mente en un violento torbellino; lo violento que se padre se ponía cada vez que se drogaba, las amenazas, el miedo de su madre, el miedo que ella misma había pasado, el llanto, los gritos , el dolor.  
De pronto la mano de Inuyasha se posó sobre la suya. Kagome contuvo el aliento, alzando el rostro, y el médico pudo ver la angustio en sus ojos. Le apretó la mano suavemente, como tratando de ofrecerle consuelo.  
- Algún día me lo contará- le dijo-. Me lo contará todo.

Kagome no podía comprender ese repentino interés. Se sostuvieron la mirada largo rato, inesperadamente, le pareció ver algo en sus ojos que la dejó sin aliento.  
No debía volver a hacerse ilusiones. Él no sentía nada por ella, ni lo sentiría jamás. En lo laboral la vía como a una ayudante eficiente, pero en lo personal estaba segura de que en el fondo seguía atrapado por los prejuicios, por el pasado, y que para él siempre sería la hija del doctor Higurashi, del hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. Parecía sentir lástima por ella, pero probablemente igual que la habría sentido por cualquiera que, como ella, lo estuviese pasando mal.  
Retiró su mano lentamente, y esbozó una débil sonrisa.  
- Gracias -dijo con voz ronca-. Supongo que a veces pienso demasiado, y no tiene sentido cuando el pasado no es más que eso, pasado.  
- Eso mismo solía pensar yo -le confió él-, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.  
En ese momento entró una enfermera y Inuyasha se marchó casi de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, Kagome recibió el alta. Kouga bajó a desayunar con ella a la cafetería del hospital, antes de llevarla a casa, pero cuando estaban terminando, apareció Inuyasha y le dijo que la llevaría él. Era su ayudante, y por tanto su responsabilidad, le dijo a Kouga. Kagome obviamente protestó, pero Kouga no intervino y, de hecho, cuando no estaban mirando, se sonrió.

De modo que fue Inuyasha quien la llevó a casa. Cuando estuvo acomodada en el sofá, el médico le preguntó una vez más:  
- ¿Seguro que estará bien?  
- Por supuesto, no era más que un virus- repuso ella quitándole importancia-. Estoy perfectamente. Gracias por su preocupación.  
- No se malacostumbre - respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa-, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me preocupé por una mujer.  
- Yo sólo soy su ayudante -replicó ella, queriendo dejarle bien claro que era consciente de que no había nada personal entre ellos-, no es lo mismo.  
- No, no es lo mismo -asintió él-. Y nunca le he dado razones para pensar otra cosa¿no es cierto? Nunca la he invitado a venir a mi rancho.

Estaba poniéndola muy nerviosa con esa mirada fija.  
- ¿Y qué? Tampoco yo lo he invitado nunca a mi casa -contestó-. Claro que no se me habría ocurrido ponerlo nunca en una situación tan embarazosa.  
- ¿Embarazosa?. ¿por qué?  
- Pues porque tendría usted que haber buscado alguna excusa razonable para negarse.

Inuyasha estudió un instante su rostro con los ojos entronados.  
- Tal vez no me habría negado.  
El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco, y se apresuró a apartar la mirada. Quería que se fuera ya, antes de que se delatase sin querer.  
- Perdóneme, pero estoy muy cansada -murmuró.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, advirtiendo cómo se tensaba, cómo su respiración se aceleraba, cómo sus labios se entreabrían... Aunque estaba haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por ocultárselo, era obvio que su proximidad la turbaba. Si no la hubiera tratado con la hostilidad con que la había tratado.  
Se detuvo apenas a medio metro del sofá, con las manos en los bolsillos para no ponerla más nerviosa.  
- Ni se le ocurra venir mañana si no se encuentra con ganas- le dijo en un tono suave-. Me las apañaré¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo - murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.  
-Kagome...

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila, y ella se sorprendió tanto, que alzó el rostro hacia él.  
- No es responsable de nada de lo que hizo su padre -le dijo Inuyasha-.Siento haberle puesto las cosas tan difíciles, y me gustaría que reconsiderara el marchare.  
Kagome se removió incómoda en el sillón.  
- Gracias, pero creo que he tomado la decisión correcta -respondió en un tono quedo-. Será usted más feliz con otra persona como ayudante.  
- ¿Eso cree? Porque yo no estoy de acuerdo -extendió la mano, y acarició la suave mejilla de la joven, descendiendo hasta la comisura de los labios.

Kagome se estremeció ante la caricia, y su reacción tuvo un eco inmediato en Inuyasha. El médico se quedó sin aliento, y miró sus labios con ansia, diciéndose que se moriría si no los tomaba en ese momento. Pero no podía, no podía...era demasiado pronto.  
- Tengo que irme ya -le dijo apartando la mano bruscamente, como si el contacto con su piel lo quemase.

Debía alejarse de allí antes de que perdiese el control y lo arruinase todo.

Kagome, que no comprendía aquella prisa por marcharse, pensó que se había arrepentido de haberla acariciado, y que quería asegurarse de que ella no se hiciese ideas equivocadas.  
- Gracias por traerme a casa - le dijo en un tono formal.  
Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en el porno, volviéndose hacia ella.  
- Dé gracias a que me marche cuando aún estoy a tiempo.

Y salió, cerrando la puerta, y dejando a la joven con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro. Tal vez se estuviera arrepintiendo también de haber tratado de convencerla para que no se fuera. En fin, se dijo, aquello ya no debía preocuparla. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que pronto él estaría fuera de su vida. Era imposible que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran, y tenía razones para odiarla cuando se padre le había hecho tanto daño.

* * *

Fue a la cocina, en busca de una lata de sopa de tomate. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas antes de volver al trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la alacena y agarró con la mano izquierda la lata que estaba más al alcance, se le escurrió entre los dedos y cayó al suelo. Kagome se quedó mirándola con el rostro contraído cantes de recogerla. Sus sueños de convertirse en cirujano se habían destruido de la noche a la mañana, años atrás. Y era una verdadera lástima, había dicho su instructor, porque tenía una habilidad que pocos cirujanos conseguían alcanzar, un conocimiento casi innato del modo de cortar tejidos con la menor pérdida de sangre posible. Pero el tendón de su mano se había roto a causa de la fractura, y ni los esfuerzos del cirujano ortopédico que la había operado habían logrado reparar el daño. 

Al día siguiente ya se había reincorporado al trabajo, algo cansada todavía, pero animada.

- Al doctor no le gustan mucho los niños¿verdad? -le preguntó esa mañana un chiquillo al que le estaba quitando unos puntos-. Cuando le enseñé mi herida para que me la curara, me dijo que las había visto peores.  
Kagome no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.  
- Bueno, es verdad que las ha visto peores -respondió-, pero tú te has portado como un campeón, y por eso te has ganado un premio -le dijo, haciéndose entrega de una bolsa de golosinas sin azúcar.

El niño sonrió ampliamente.  
- Anda, y ahora ve con tu madre, que te está esperando, y ten más cuidado la próxima vez que salgas a patinar¿de acuerdo?

El chiquilla asintió de un modo vehemente con la cabeza. Saltó de la banqueta en la que estaba encaramado y se dirigió a la puerta de la consulta. pero cuando la abrió, apareció Inuyasha. El médico la sostuvo para que saliera, y tras lanzarle una mirada furibunda, el niño se marchó.  
- Menudo mocoso... -farfulló Inuyasha entrando y entornando la puerta tras de sí.  
- No le cae usted bien -lo informó Kagome-. Ha menospreciado su herida.  
- Herida... - resopló él-. Si no tuve que darle más que un par de puntos.  
- No le gustan demasiado los niños¿eh? - inquirió ella mientras recogía el material que había utilizado para quitarle los puntos al chico.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.  
- No tengo mucho contacto con ellos -contestó-. Además, desde que empezó a trabajar conmigo, yo ya casi me ocupo sólo de los adultos.  
Se apoyó en una de las jambas de la puerta, estudiándola con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca, y el estetoscopio colgando alrededor del cuello.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba observándola, y se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y la joven sintió que no era capaz de apartar la mirada. Parecía que el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho, y casi le faltaba la respiración.  
Los ojos de Inuyasha bajaron hasta la boca ligeramente entreabierta de su ayudante y trazaron el sensual labio inferior primero y el delicado labio superior después, preguntándose cómo sería besarla.  
De pronto, unos pasos los sobresaltaron, y Brenda abrió la puerta, casi golpeando a Inuyasha, que estaba detrás.

-Doctora, me he equivocado de... ¡oh, Dios, perdóneme doctor, no sabía que estaba usted ahí...- balbució.  
- No, no... no tiene por qué disculparse. Había venido a preguntarle a la doctora Higurashi si había visto el historial de Henry Brady. No está donde lo dejé.

Brenda le entregó la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.  
- Es ésta. Lo siento, la tomé por error.  
- No se preocupe -dirigió una breve mirada a Kagome y salió de consulta sin decir otra palabra.  
- ¿No habrán tenido otra discusión...? -gimió la enfermera-. No comprendo cómo después de casi un año ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Kagome no se molestó en corregirla. Su suposición era menos embarazosa que lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Inuyasha nunca la había mirado de esa manera. Cada vez se alegraba más de haberle presentado su carta de dimisión; no estaba segura de pode soportar con estoicismo sus insinuaciones.  
Además, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Después de todo, Inuyasha era un soltero empedernido, y no le faltaban mujeres revoloteando a su alrededor, como Nickie. Y luego estaba aquel rumor de que seguía enamorado de su antiguo amor, Mia Parker...

No, ella no quería ser el segundo plato de nadie, y tampoco quería tener una relación, ni casarse. Las cosas habían sido más fáciles cuando Inuyasha la había tratado como a una enemiga. ¿Por qué no podría volver a ser como antes, en vez de mirarla de ese modo? Al recordar la avidez con que había estado observando sus labios, un cosquilleo la recorrió de arriba abajo. No se quedaría allí ni un día más de lo necesario. No quería seguir sufriendo con un amor imposible.

* * *

Continuara... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya vamos a mitad de la historia...

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 5

La fiesta de Navidad del hospital se fijó para la noche del viernes, dos semanas antes del día veinticinco, para que no coincidiese con las celebraciones familiares del personal. Kagome en principio no tenía intención de ir, pero Inuyasha la acorraló la tarde de ese día en su consulta, cuando estaban recogiendo para marcharse a casa.

-La fiesta de Navidad es esta noche - le dijo.  
- Lo sé, y no voy a ir.  
- La recogeré a las nueve -dijo el, como si no la hubiera oído. Por supuesto, Kagome empezó a protestar, pero él insistió-. Ya sé que todavía no está repuesta del todo de lo del virus, pero no tiene por qué quedarse hasta el final si no quiere, y yo la llevaré a casa.  
- ¿Y qué pasa con Nickie? -le espetó Kagome-.¿No le molestaría que fuéramos juntos?

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.  
-¿ Por qué habría de molestarle?  
- Pues porque ha estado usted saliendo con ella- le recordó Kagome.  
- No he estado saliendo con ella -matizó él-. La acompañé a aquella cena benéfica porque me dijo que el anestesista que iba a llevarla no iba poder hacerlo. No sé qué diablos habrá oído, pero no hay nada entre nosotros.  
- Me da igual - le respondió ella con tirantez-, no pienso ir a ninguna fiesta con usted. Todos estos meses me ha hecho la vida imposible¿y ahora cree que puede venir y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva invitándome a una fiesta? Y ni siquiera ha sido una invitación¡Sino una orden.  
- Escuche -farfulló él-, si uno de los dos no asiste a esa fiesta, las murmuraciones de la gente empeorarán y, sinceramente¡ya tuve bastante con soportar las murmuraciones en el pasado, gracias al casanova de su padre!

Kagome descolgó con furia su abrigo de la percha.  
-¡Creí que había dicho que no me culpaba por todo lo que había hecho mi padre -le recordó, volviéndose hacia él.  
-¡Y no lo hago! -respondió él enfadado-, pero está siendo irracional e infantil.  
-Caray, gracias... -farfulló Kagome-. ¡Viniendo de usted eso casi son cumplidos!

Inuyasha estaba irritándose más y más por momentos. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan terca. Por un instante se quedó observándola fijamente como si quisiera fulminarla con la mirada, hasta que un ligero tambaleo cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta le recordó que había estado enferma.  
- Esta noche va a haber alguien en la fiesta a quien me gustaría que conociera -le dijo en un tono más suave, en la que era su última baza-. Se trata de Miroku Maddox, un antiguo colega. Lo ha contratado una importante compañía de electrónica y ordenadores, y está promocionando por todo el país un sistema informático que supuestamente conecta a los ordenadores de unos hospitales con otros en todo el mundo y con bases de datos y archivos. A mí me parece que es demasiado caro para nuestro pequeño hospital, pero le he dicho que consideraríamos su oferta.

* * *

- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con eso? -inquirió Kagome.  
- Bueno, es usted la que entiende de nuevas tecnologías -añadió él con un ligero sarcasmo intencionado-. Me gustaría tener su opinión.  
- Vaya, me siento muy honrada -respondió ella en idéntico tono-. Nunca me había pedido mi opinión respecto a nada.  
-Nunca me había importado -contestó Inuyasha con sinceridad, y sin el menor sonrojo-. Pero, en fin, no sé, puede que esté equivocado y sea cierto que la revolución electrónica sea necesaria también en la medicina -alzó la barbilla en un claro desafío-, o al menos esos es lo que siempre está usted defendiendo. 

La mirada orgullosa en los ojos marrones de Kagome le dijo que había picado el anzuelo.  
- Iré, pero lo haré en mi coche, y lo veré allí.

Inuyasha frunció las cejas.  
- ¿Por qué no quiere que la lleve yo?. ¿acaso me tiene miedo? - la picó.

Kagome no podía decirle a qué le tenía miedo.  
- Si llegáramos juntos a la fiesta, la gente empezaría a murmurar¿no cree? -apuntó.  
Había esgrimido su propia excusa, y nada podía él decir contra eso. - De acuerdo entonces.

Inuyasha se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió de la consulta, y sólo entonces respiró Kagome tranquila. "Bueno", se dijo, "parece una tregua. Verdaderamente la necesitábamos...".

Mientras Kagome charlaba con Miroku Maddox en la fiesta, Inuyasha estaba de pie, en un pequeño corrillo de cirujanos, pero apenas estaba prestando atención a lo que decían. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su ayudante.

Kagome se había puesto un vestido de seda negro con una capa superpuesta de encaje, cuello redondo, y mangas transparentes. La falda del vestido le quedaba por encima de la rodilla, y dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, que parecían aún más esbeltas por los zapatos de tacón. Se había recogido el azabache cabello en un peinado muy chic, con algunos mechones cayéndole sobre las mejillas, y no llevaba más adornos que un collar de pequeñas perlas y unos pendientes a juego.

* * *

Al verla gesticular y reírse, el médico experimentó una serie de turbadoras sensaciones que yo lo habían asaltado antes, exactamente un año atrás. En la fiesta de Navidad del año anterior, la joven se había puesto un vestido algo más revelador, y él, asaltado por un repentino impulso que no quiso analizar, se las había apañado para llevarla bajo las ramitas de muérdago, que colgaban del techo, e intentó besarla. Sin embargo, ella se había zafado, y desde ese día lo había rehuido como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.  
Su ego había sufrido un duro golpe con aquel rechazo, y eso ya había hecho que le tomase cierta antipatía, que se incrementó cuando supo de quién era hija. 

Se excusó con sus colegas, y se dirigió hacia Maddox y la joven.  
- Inuyasha, tu ayudante es una verdadera joya -le dijo Miroku cuando se unió a ellos-. Está muy bien informada de los avances tecnológicos.  
- Sí, bueno, le van esas cosas -farfulló Inuyasha-. Yo soy un antiguado, pero si ella tuviera mi puesto y las máquinas diagnosticaran enfermedades, estoy seguro de que despediría a toda la plantilla

Miroku Maddox se rió.  
- Tienes que rendirte ante la evidencia, amigo, la tecnología es el futuro.  
- Y también es el motivo por el que los costes de los tratamientos médicos se han disparado -repuso Inuyasha.  
- Pesimista...- lo acusó Miroku.  
- Pesimista no, realista-replicó Inuyasha. Alzó la copa que tenía en el mano, simulando un brindis, y apuró su contenido.

Miroku siguió a su viejo amigo con la mirada cuando éste se alejó en dirección a la mesa con la comida y las bebidas por entre los que bailaban, y frunció el ceño al ver que rellenaba su copa.  
- Qué raro... -comentó-, nunca había visto a Inuyasha beber más de una copa.  
"Ni yo" pensó Kagome frunciendo también el entrecejo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Miroku sacó de su maletín una serie de folletos, y empezó a explicarle con más detalle el producto que quería venderles. Mientras hablaba, Kagome vio que Nickie se acercaba a Inuyasha por detrás. Llevaba un ajustadísimo, cortísimo y escotadísimo vestido azul que hizo que todos los hombres que estaban cerca se volvieran a mirarla. Ya de por sí era guapa, pero con aquel vestido podía llevarse de calle a cualquiera.

Entre risitas, Nickie arrastró a Inuyasha debajo del muérdago, atrayendo la atención de quienes los rodeaba, y señaló hacia arriba con la mano. El médico se rió suavemente, rodeó la estrecha cintura de Nickie con su fuerte brazo y la apretó contra sí. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza y la besó de un modo que hizo sentir a Kagome terriblemente acalorada. A ella nunca la había estrechado así entre sus brazos, ni la habían besado, pero había soñado con ello infinidad de veces. Con las mejillas arreboladas, se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

- Inuyasha siempre atrae a las chicas más guapas - comentó riéndose Miroku, que también había observado la escena-. Ese beso va a ser la comidilla del hospital durante un mes. Y es curioso, porque por lo general él no es así de desinhibido. El alcohol debe estar subiéndosele a la cabeza.

Kagome apretó en su mano el vaso de piña colada que estaba tomando.  
- Respecto a ese sistema que quiere vendernos, la verdad es que sí que es un poco caro- murmuró con una sonrisa forzada, cambiando de tema.  
- Bueno, no se lo puedo negar - asintió Miroku-, pero también tenemos otros similares, aunque no tan completos y versátiles, que podrían irle muy bien a un pequeño hospital como lo es el de Jacobsville. De hecho.  
La voz de Miroku se convirtió en un runrún monótono, y Kagome apenas si podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo cuando con el rabillo del ojo estaba viendo a Inuyasha y a Nickie bailando pegados el uno al otro.

El alcohol y el muérdago siguieron haciendo de las suyas durante la velada. Miroku y algún que otro miembro del personal del hospital se ofrecieron a sacar a Kagome a bailar, pero la joven no estaba de humor, y al cabo de un par de horas decidió que no pintaba nada allí. Se sentía humillada. Inuyasha la había hecho ir, y llevaba toda la noche ignorándola.  
- Creo que me marcho a casa - se despidió de Miroku, estrechándole la mano -. He estado enferma y todavía no me siento bien del todo, pero me ha encantado conocerlo.  
- Lo mismo digo -contestó Miroku-. Por cierto¿ha visto a Kouga Morris? Esperaba poder saludarlo mientras estoy en la ciudad, y pensaba que vendría esta noche.  
- Pues la verdad es que no, y sí que es raro que no haya venido -murmuró ella, cayendo en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de él desde que le habían dado el alta.

En ese momento apareció Inuyasha junto a ellos, con Nickie colgada de su brazo.  
- Caramba¿sigue aquí? -le dijo el médico a Kagome con una sonrisa burlona-. Pensaba que ya se habría ido.  
- Me marchaba ahora mismo - respondió ella con aspereza-. Estaba despidiéndome del señor Maddox, cuando el me ha preguntado por Kouga. ¿Sabe usted por qué no ha venido?  
- Está en Florida, en un seminario de pediatría - respondió Inuyasha-¿no se lo dijo Brenda?  
- No, supongo que con tanto trabajo como hemos tenido se le olvidaría comentármelo.  
- Bueno, cuando vuelva dile que me ha dado mucha rabia no verlo, Inuyasha-, murmuró Miroku con una sonrisa.  
- Seguro que a él también -intervino Kagome, aprovechando el momento para despedirse. Ya no soportaba más las miradas melosas que Nickie le dirigía a Inuyasha-. Bueno, me voy.  
- Ah, no, todavía no- replicó el médico con un brillo travieso en los ojos-. No puede irse sin que la hayan besado debajo del muérdago, doctora. ¿O es que no quiere tener suerte en el año que entra?

Kagome se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.  
- Me parece que prescindiré de ese pequeño ritual- dijo.  
- Pues a mí me parece que no -repuso él.

El tono de su voz era bromista, pero no así la expresión de su rostro. Se apartó de Nickie, rodeó la cintura de Kagome con su brazo, y la llevó bajo las ramas de muérdago que colgaban del techo con un lazo de terciopelo rojo.  
- Esta vez no se escapará- le dijo con voz ronca.

Y antes de que Kagome pudiera pensar, reaccionar, o protestar, Inuyasha había inclinado la cabeza y sus labios habían tomado los suyos con fiereza. Con el brazo que tenía en torno a su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí hasta que estuvo completamente pegada a su musculoso cuerpo, y subió la mano libre hasta su rostro, acariciándole sensualmente los labios con el pulgar mientras la besaba, hasta que logró que los entreabierta. Inuyasha introdujo entonces la lengua en la boca de la joven, y ella gimió contra su voluntad.

* * *

En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado de las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando con ese beso con el que tanto había soñado, pero tener que experimentar aquello por primera vez delante de la plantilla casi al completo del hospital, entre silbidos y risas, hizo que deseara matar a Inuyasha. 

Cuando él levantó al fin la cabeza, se quedó observando los hinchados labios de la joven, y los acarició suavemente con el pulgar, para mirarse después largamente en sus ojos marrones, abiertos como platos, antes de soltarla de mala gana.  
- Feliz Navidad, doctora Higurashi-le dijo burlón, pero con la voz ronca.  
- Y a usted, doctor Taisho respondió ella, después de tragar saliva, e incapaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos-. Buenas noches, Miroku... Nickie.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del local, donde se estaba celebrándola fiesta, con las piernas temblándole como si se le hubieran vuelto de gelatina y los labios quemándole por el apasionado beso.

Los ojos de Inuyasha la habían seguido hipnotizados. Nunca había experimentado nada igual: estaba ardiendo de deseo. De pronto, Nickie le tiró de la manga del esmoquin, devolviéndolo a la realidad.  
- A mi no me has besado así -protestó, haciendo pucheros con sus bonitos labios color rubí-. ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa y?  
- Ahora vuelvo - farfulló él sin escucharla, soltándose y yendo hacia la salida.

Nickie lo vio alejarse irritada, sonrojándose por la humillación de que la hubiera rechazado en público. Después de que hubieran ido juntos a aquella cena benéfica había albergado esperanzas de que la llamara para salir, pero no había sido así, y aunque el beso que le había dado bajo el muérdago había estado muy bien, el que le había dado a su ayudante lo había hecho palidecer por contraste. Frunció el ceño suspicaz. Aquello era muy raro, se dijo. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió también a la puerta de atrás. Iba a averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Inuyasha, sin saber que Nickie lo estaba siguiendo, había ido detrás de Kagome. Aquel beso lo había dejado hambriento de más, y estaba casi seguro de que a ella también, pero tenía que cerciorarse. No podía permitir que se marchase hasta saberlo.  
Kagome estaba a unos metros de su vehículo cuando oyó sus pasos detrás de ella. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y apretó el paso, pero Inuyasha hizo otro tanto, y cuando ella llegó junto al coche, él le había dado alcance.

Inuyasha la agarró por el brazo, haciéndola girarse, y antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, se halló de espaldas contra la puerta del coche, bajo el peso del fuerte y cálido cuerpo masculino. Kagome alzó la mirada. No podía distinguir la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha, ya que sus facciones se hallaban entre sombras por la oscuridad de la noche, pero sus ojos dorados parecían relampaguear.  
- No ha sido bastante -murmuró con voz ronca.  
Y, sin decir más, agachó la cabeza y sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella, besándola con pericia. Tomó las manos de Kagome, entrelazando sus dedos, al tiempo que empujaba sensualmente sus caderas contra las de ella.

* * *

Kagome sintió cómo la lengua de Inuyasha se introducía por entre sus dientes, y empezaba a danzar con la suya y a explorar cada rincón de su cálida humedad. Sus dedos se aferraron a los de él, y un delicioso escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Aquello era tan íntimo, tan placentero... Inuyasha empujo de nuevo sus caderas contra las de ella, esta vez acompasadamente, y a Kagome se le cortó la respiración al notar su excitación. 

Los besos de su jefe se volvieron más insistentes, y una de sus manos subió hasta los labios de Kagome, para estimularlos como había hecho dentro, sólo que el calor y la magia que estaba produciéndose entre ellos en ese momento iban mucho más allá. Un intenso gemido abandonó la garganta de Inuyasha, y Kagome notó cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba.  
De pronto, al paladear el sabor a Whiskey en la lengua del médico, la joven recobró la razón y creyó comprender lo que esta ocurriendo. Inuyasha había bebido demasiado y no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, de a quién estaba besando. Para él, en ese momento, ella podía ser Nickie, o cualquier otra.

El sabor y el olor a Whiskey trajeron desagradables recuerdos a la joven de su padre, recuerdos de dolor y de miedo, y aquello, junto con el convencimiento de que Inuyasha únicamente estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, hizo que el placer que había estado experimentado hasta ase instante se desvaneciera por completo. Sus manos empujaron al médico por el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, pero era demasiado pesado para ella, y la tenía agarrada con firmeza por la cintura.  
- No... basta... - le rogó, girando el rostro.

Inuyasha no parecía estar oyéndola. Empezó a imprimir húmedos besos por toda su garganta y gruñó, como irritado por su repentino rechazo.  
Kagome estaba empezando a asustarse. Se retorció en su abrazo, jadeante.  
-Inuyasha... ¿no! -le suplicó frenética.

El temor en su voz fue lo que hizo que él recobrara el control. Sus labios se detuvieron sobre su garganta, pero no se apartó. Kagome podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si fuera un hierro candente. La respiración de Inuyasha se había tornado entrecortada, y contra su pecho, Kagome notó su corazón latiendo con la fuerza de un tambor.  
De repente, él pareció darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, y con quién.  
-¡Dios! -masculló resoplando.

Sus dedos se clavaron un instante en la cintura femenina antes de soltarla, y se estremeció ligeramente al despegar su cuerpo del de ella lentamente, apoyando las manos en el coche para no perder el equilibrio. Se quedó así, luchando por acallar la excitación que todavía lo estaba sacudiendo, y Kagome sintió su aliento sobre sus hinchados labios. Aún estaba demasiado cerca.  
- Nunca antes me había llamado por mi nombre de pila -murmuró Inuyasha, apartándose finalmente de ella-. No sabia que lo conociera.  
- Estaba... en el contrato que firmamos -le recordó ella aturdida.

Él dio un paso atrás, frotándose el rostro.  
- Me temo que he bebido demasiado -se rió, como pidiendo disculpas-. Normalmente no suelo tomar más que un par de copas. Supongo que me he dejado llevar por el espíritu navideño.  
A Kagome le dolía la boca por la violencia de sus besos, y se notaba las piernas muy débiles. Se recostó contra la puerta del coche, advirtiendo por primera vez el frío del metal. No lo había notado en absoluto mientras él había estado besándola.

Se aparto del automóvil, bajando la vista azorada.  
- Creo que yo también me iré a casa -farfulló Inuyasha, tambaleándose un poco, mientras se peinaba el cabello negro con los dedos.  
- No debería conducir en ese estado -le dijo Kagome.  
- ¿Preocupada por mí, doctora? -inquirió él con una sonrisa sardónica.

Kagome se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba, lamentando que su boca la hubiera traicionado.  
- Me preocuparía por cualquiera que hubiera bebido de más -le contestó.  
- Perdone, no la violentaré más -murmuró Inuyasha-. Y tampoco tiene que preocuparse por mí. Nickie conduce, y no bebe, así que le pediré que me lleve.

Nickie... Nickie lo llevaría a casa y probablemente se quedaría a "cuidar" de él, se dijo Kagome, sintiendo que la devoraban de nuevo los celos. "¡No!", se reprendió irritada, "eso no es asunto mío".

- Entonces me marcho -le dijo con aspereza.  
- Conduzca con cuidado.

Kagome abrió con torpeza su bolso, sacó las llaves, y a punto estuvo de dejarlas caer al suelo. Se metió en el coche, encendió el motor y se alejó, viendo por el retrovisor como Nickie se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

Dejen Reviews!Please

* * *

Continuara... 


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6

* * *

**

A Inuyasha la cabeza le daba vueltas. Nunca habría soñado que besar los labios de una mujer pudiera llegar a ser algo tan explosivo, ni tan adictivo. Había conocido a muchas mujeres, pero Kagome tenía algo que hacía que le flaquearan las rodillas. No alcanzaba a imaginar qué podía haber despertado en él una pasión semejante que le hiciera incluso ir tras ella. Sólo Dios sabía lo que podía haber ocurrido si ella no lo hubiese apartado.

Nickie seguía colgada de su brazo cuando volvieron a entrar a la sala de fiestas por sus abrigos y el bolso de ella.

-Tienes toda la boca manchada de su carmín -lo acusó Nickie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
-  
Él la observó un instante en silencio. Nickie era una chica bonita y sin complicaciones, y, aún más importante, sabía que él no quería nada serio. Aquel pensamiento, en contraposición con la turbulenta relación con su ayudante, lo relajó.

- Límpiamela -le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo.  
Nickie lo tomó y, mientras lo hacía, le preguntó con coquetería:

- ¿No quieres probar el mío otra vez?  
- Esta noche no - le respondió Inuyasha, dándole unos toquecitos en la nariz con el índice-. ¿Me llevarías a casa? Estos últimos días he tenido mucho trabajo y estoy hecho polvo.

- Claro -asintió Nickie, tratando de no mostrarse muy decepcionada.

Al menos era ella la que lo llevaba a casa, y no la doctora Higurashi, se dijo, tratando de consolarse. No iba a renunciar a él sin luchar, no cuando conocerlo era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Una no encontraba a un cirujano soltero y apuesto todos los días.

Ya en casa, y tumbada en su sofá, Kagome seguía aturdida por lo que había ocurrido. No podía comprender que un hombre que la odiaba como él parecía haberla odiado desde el principio, de pronto la besara con semejante pasión delante de todo el personal del hospital, y la siguiera fuera, besándola de nuevo con un ardor aún mauro. Si no hubiera sido por lo confundida que se sentía, podría decir que aquella había sido la noche más dulce de su vida.

En cualquier caso, se dijo que tenía que intentar mantener los pies en el suelo, y recordarse que aquello no había sido más que un incidente aislado, propiciado únicamente por el ambiente festivo y el alcohol. Si Inuyasha no hubiera bebido de más, jamás habría pasado.

Kagome dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. ¡Dios, estaba cada vez más enamorada de él, y probablemente aquello sólo los distanciaría aún más, porque cuando Inuyasha estuviera sobrio otra vez y recordara lo que había pasado, se sentiría furioso consigo mismo por haber perdido la cabeza, y trataría de olvidar por completo el episodio y haría como si ella no existiera.

Para intentar no pensar en ello, el día siguiente, sábado, estuvo haciendo limpieza de todos los cajones y armarios de la casa, pero hacia las seis de la tarde recibió una llamada del hospital que la sacó de sus casillas. El domingo ella iba a tener el día libre, pero el doctor Taisho había llamado al hospital para decir que su ayudante tendría que sustituirlo porque iba a estar fuera de la ciudad hasta el lunes por la mañana.

¡Qué amable por su parte haberle consultado antes, pensó Kagome, hecha una furia. Al menos podía habérselo dicho a ella directamente, en vez de hacerlo a través de otros.

Y así, el domingo, Kagome estuvo de guardia el día entero, y advirtió que muchas enfermeras y otros miembros del hospital la miraban cuando se cruzaban con ella, conteniendo sonrisillas y cuchicheando cuando se alejaban. Probablemente el beso que Inuyasha le había dado bajo el muérdago aún estaba dando de qué hablar. Quizá incluso creyesen que había algo entre ellos.

- ¡Eh, Kagome¿cómo te va? -la saludó Kouga cuando se encontraron en el vestíbulo del pabellón de urgencias-. Me han dicho que me perdí un beso de película bajo el muérdago en la fiesta de Navidad -añadió malicioso.

Ella se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.  
- Mucha gente se besó bajo el muérdago -farfulló.  
- Sí, pero parece que ningún beso fue tan espectacular como el que cierto médico te dio a ti... - insistió Kouga-. Creo que ese médico incluso te siguió hasta el aparcamiento y casi te hizo el amor sobre el capó de tu coche -añadió riéndose entre dientes.

Kagome frunció el ceño y lo miró boquiabierta.  
- ¿Quién te ha?  
- Nickie -respondió él, confirmando lo que su amiga se temía-. Bueno, aunque a mí me lo ha contado Brenda.

Según parece, Nickie os vio en el aparcamiento, y está loca por Inuyasha, así que supongo que debió creer que él se olvidaría de ti si hacía correr rumores sobre vosotros, porque sabe o mucho que Inuyasha detesta las habladurías. Y, sabiendo cómo le gustan los chismes a la gente, ya puedes imaginar que un rumor así sobre dos doctores que se tiran los trastos a la cabeza se ha extendido como la pólvora.

- Oh, Dios, esto llegará a oídos de Inuyasha en cuanto vuelva mañana -gimió Kagome angustiada-. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
- Nada, me temo -murmuró Kouga.  
Pero Kagome entornó los ojos.  
- Ya lo veremos.

Se giró sobre los talones y fue a buscar a Nickie. La encontró en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente a que terminara con el enfermo al que estaba atendiendo.

Cuando hubo acabado y la vio allí, Nickie la miró con aprehensión Kagome le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambas salieron al pasillo.

Kagome apretó contra sí la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.  
- Tengo entendido que has estado difundiendo rumores por ahí sobre el doctor Taisho y sobre mi -le dijo-. Te daré un consejo: detén esto mientras puedas.

Nickie se había puesto roja como un tomate.  
- Yo no pretendía... -balbució-. Por favor, no se ponga así doctora Higurashi, no creo que nadie se lo haya tomado en serio...

Kagome la observó sin dejarse conmover por su aturullamiento.  
- No sé cómo se lo habrá tomada la gente, pero, como verás, yo no estoy riéndome precisamente, y cuando el doctor Taisho se entere, tampoco creo que se ría. Y puedes estar segura de que me encargaré de que se entere de dónde salieron los rumores.

- ¡No puede hacerme eso¡sería despreciable! -gimoteó Nickie con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Estoy loca por él.  
- Lo dudo mucho -le respondió Kagome tajantemente. Si de verdad te importara algo, no lo harías pasar por algo así.

Nickie entrelazó las manos nerviosa.  
- Lo siento -le dijo-, lo siento muchísimo, pero por favor no le diga nada -le rogó-. Sólo estaba celosa porque a mí ni siquiera me dio un beso de buenas noches cuando lo dejé frente a su casa, mentiras que a usted la besó... de "ese" modo, cuando se supone que la odia- confesó con la cabeza gacha.

- Había bebido de más -respondió Kagome quedamente-. Y sólo un tonto creería que pueda haber algo tras un beso bajo un ramillete de muérdago.

- Supongo que tiene razón -murmuró Nickie. En el fondo, ella misma ansiaba que fuera así, pero estaba muy convencida-. De veras que lo siento, doctora. No se lo dirá¿verdad? -insistió preocupada-. Si se entera me odiará¿y yo lo amo tanto...!

Kagome la miró un instante y finalmente, dejando escapar un suspiro, le dijo:  
- Está bien, no le diré nada¡pero no más rumores!

Nickie dio saltitos de alegría en el sitio.  
- ¡Oh, gracias, gracias, doctora! No más rumores -prometió con una amplia sonrisa y levantando la mano derecha.

A la mañana siguiente, lunes, al entrar en su consulta, Kagome se encontró con un furioso Inuyasha sentado en el borde de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora? -inquirió, soltando su bolso junto a él.  
- ¿No lo sabe? -la picó él.

Kagome se puso frente a él, resopló, y se cruzó de brazos.  
- Si se refiere a cierto rumor que corre por el hospital...

La mirada de Inuyasha no se suavizó ni un ápice.  
- ¿Lo empezó usted?  
- Oh, sí, por supuesto -dijo ella, entre irritada e incrédula-. ¡Me moría por contarle a todo el personal que se arrojó sobre mí en el aparcamiento y casi me forzó!

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta, y apareció Brenda. Se quedó mirándolos boquiabierta, pero al lanzarle ambos una mirada furibunda, se giró en redondo y se marchó.

- ¿Le importaría mucho bajar la voz?- masculló Inuyasha, volviendo la cabeza hacia Kagome.  
-¡Lo haré encantada cuando deje de acusarme de cosas que no he hecho!

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente un buen rato, hasta que casi saltaron chispas.  
- ¿Quién empezó el rumor? le preguntó Inuyasha una vez más.  
- Eso está mejor - contestó ella-, no puede acusarse a nadie sin tener pruebas. Pues bien, para su información, no lo empecé yo..., principalmente porque no tengo el más mínimo interés en convertirme en la comidilla del hospital.

- ¿Ni siquiera para obligarme a mí a hacer algo al respecto...? -le preguntó él enarcando una ceja-. ¿...cómo anunciar nuestro compromiso?  
Kagome contrajo el rostro y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Por favor¡acabo de desayunar!  
La mandíbula de Inuyasha se tensó.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- ¡Eso es lo que debería hacer, pedirme perdón! -le espetó ella-. ¿Casarme con usted, dice¡Antes me encadenaría a un árbol junto a una charca llena de cocodrilos!.

Él se quedó mirándola indignado, y estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando sonó el interfono.  
- ¿Sí? -respondió Kagome con brusquedad, apretando un botón.  
- Doctora... los pacientes... -balbució Brenda.  
- Haga que pase el primero -respondió Kagome-, el doctor Taisho ya se marchaba.  
- No hemos acabado -le dijo él cuando ella hubo soltado el botón -. Hablaremos después del trabajo.  
-¿Después del trabajo? repitió ella.  
- Sí, pero no se haga ilusiones, no se repetirá lo del viernes por la noche -le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona-: hoy no estoy borracho.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina y apretó los labios, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él ya había salido de la consulta.

Kagome no sabría nunca cómo pudo arreglárselas para seguir trabajando el resto del día. Estaba furiosa con Inuyasha por sus acusaciones, y también irritada porque Brenda los había oído discutiendo. Todo el hospital acabaría creyendo que de verdad había algo entre ellos. ¡Y no había nada!

A las ocho, cuando el horario de consulta hubo terminado, Kagome empezó a recoger sus cosas. Brenda se había marchado hacía rato, y también casi todo el personal que trabajaba en el edificio del hospital que utilizaban como centro de salud. Justo acababa de quitarse la bata blanca cuando entró Inuyasha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Parecía que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que intentara marcharse a hurtadillas.

- Le sienta bien el color de ese jersey que lleva -le dijo.  
- No hace falta que me adule. Acabe de decirme lo que me quería decir y deje que me vaya a casa.  
- Sólo trataba de ser cortés -respondió él-. Pero en fin, como quiera, iré al grano¿quién extendió esos rumores sobre nosotros?

Kagome bajó la vista vacilante.  
- Prometí que no lo diría - murmuró.  
- Fue Nickie¿verdad? -adivinó Inuyasha, asintiendo ante la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Kagome-. Lo sabía.  
- Es joven y está encaprichada con usted...- comenzó Kagome.  
- No es tan joven -replicó él.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.  
- Aun así es muy inmadura -repuso-. He hablado con ella, y me ha dado su palabra de que pararía los rumores. Ahora sólo es cuestión de que se vayan disipando. Dentro de unos días la gente encontrará otra cosa de que hablar.

- No ha pasado nada así de "jugoso" en Jacobsville desde que Ted Regan se fuese a Victoria tras Coreen Tarleton y ella volviera con él, luciendo un anillo de compromiso en el dedo -repuso Inuyasha.

-¡Menuda comparación! -exclamó Kagome, dejando escapar una risa irónica. Desde que llegara a Jacobsville, había oído hablar muchas veces de esa famosa y bien avenida pareja -. ¡Como si no supiera todo el mundo lo que somos el uno para el otro!  
- ¿Y qué somos el uno para el otro, Kagome? -inquirió él con cierta malicia.

Ella enrojeció levemente, molesta por cómo había cambiado el sentido de sus palabras para turbarla, y sorprendida de oír su nombre de sus labios. Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Creo que es absurdo que sigamos hablándonos de usted después de todo lo que ha pasado -le dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. Dime¿qué somos el uno para el otro, Kagome? -repitió.  
- Enemigos -respondió ella.  
- ¿Es eso lo que crees? -le preguntó Inuyasha, y le sostuvo la mirada largo rato, en un silencio que se fue haciendo cada vez más opresivo. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados-. Ven aquí, Kagome.

Kagome sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban. Los ojos del médico centelleaban en su rostro, prometiéndole placeres que estaban más allá de su imaginación.

Las comisuras de los labios de Inuyasha se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa lobuna.

-Vamos, cobarde-la picó suavemente, tendiéndole una mano-, no voy a hacerte daño.  
Kagome no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando.  
- ¿Ha estado bebiendo, doctor? -le preguntó encarnando las cejas y parpadeando.  
- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme "doctor"? -la increpó él contrayendo el rostro-. Podrías llamarme Inuyasha. Y no, no he bebido ni una gota de alcohol. De hecho, estaba preguntándome si saltarían entre nosotros las mismas chispas que la otra noche, si te besara ahora que estoy sobrio.

Mientras hablaba, había empezado a avanzar hacia ella lentamente, con la elegancia de una pantera que se dirige con decisión pero sin prisa hacia su presa. El corazón de Kagome pareció detenerse un instante, y de nuevo comenzó a latir con tal fuerza a que parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho.

- Por favor, no... no deberíamos... -balbució, levantando ambas manos.  
Inuyasha las tomó en las suyas, y la atrajo hacia sí, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.  
- Tengo que hacerlo -la corrigió, bajando la vista hasta sus labios-. Necesito saber...

Y, sin terminar la frase, posó su boca sobre la de ella. En el instante en que Kagome sintió aquel cálido contacto, la invadió una oleada de deseo que anuló su voluntad. Gimió suavemente y entreabrió los labios para darle acceso al interior de su boca, en un acto de rendición sin reservas. Más aún, se apretó contra él, ansiando sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, y notó que Inuyasha se estaba excitando.

Él introdujo la lengua en su boca con un gruñido casi animal y la levantó por la cintura, de modo que se ajustara perfectamente a él, como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Kagome, de puntillas, se removió, turbada por lo íntimo que resultaba aquello, por las sensaciones que estaban produciéndose en su cuerpo virginal.

Esa protesta silenciosa recordó a Inuyasha el modo en que lo había tratado de apartar de sí en el aparcamiento la noche de la fiesta. Despegó sus labios de los de ella, y buscó sus ojos.

- ¿No serás virgen...? -aventuró. El tono de su voz hizo que pareciera más una acusación que una afirmación.

Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de rubor, pero lo miró desafiante.  
- Pues sí¿y qué? -le espetó.

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra.  
- Dios... -masculló Inuyasha, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo y apartándose -. No puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo es posible que todavía seas virgen¿Cuántos años tienes¿treinta?

Kagome se estaba sintiendo más molesta y humillada a cada momento.  
- Veintiocho -lo corrigió-. ¿Qué pasa, acaso es un crimen ser virgen a mi edad?

Inuyasha apretó los labios y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando controlar la palpitante erección que el ardiente beso le había producido, y que parecía negarse a remitir.

¡Y pensar que llevaba todo el fin de semana soñando con llevarse a Kagome con él a su casa después del trabajo, y hacerle el amor...! Había terminado por convencerse de que la única manera posible de sacársela de la cabeza sería satisfacer el deseo que sentía por ella desde hacía meses. Le había parecido tan simple... Sabía que ella también lo deseaba, y ya había rumores acerca de ellos, así que¿qué importaría dar más motivos para las habladurías? Después de todo, ella iba a marcharse en Año Nuevo.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca hubiera esperado era esa complicación. Cuando le había preguntado si era virgen, lo había hecho para picarla, pero ella no se había dado cuenta, y le había dicho la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a seducirla sabiendo que nunca había yacido con un hombre? Y, peor aún¿cómo iba a lograr deshacerse de ese deseo que lo consumía?

Kagome estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber respondido a su beso, por haberle dejado tan claro que se sentía atraída por él.

- No pienses que me excitas -le advirtió, en un intento desesperado de negar lo innegable-. Cualquier hombre con experiencia podría haberme hecho reaccionar así¡cualquiera!

Inuyasha alzó el rostro y leyó entre líneas en la expresión airada de ella y en su azoramiento.  
- Está bien, Kagome, no pasa nada -le dijo suavemente-. Los dos somos humanos, así que no te atormentes por un beso.

Ella se sonrojó aún más y apretó los puños.  
- Y no pienses ni por un momento que voy a cambiar de opinión: el uno de enero me marcho, y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión -masculló.  
- Lo sé.  
- ¿Y no voy a dejarme seducir por ti!  
- Ni siquiera pienso intentarlo -repuso él muy solemne-: no tengo por costumbre seducir a vírgenes.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.  
- ¿Cómo es que aún eres virgen a tu edad? -le preguntó Inuyasha con delicadeza-. ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró como si quisiera fulminarlo, pero luego bajó la vista.  
- Porque no quiero acabar como mi madre -confesó con voz ronca.

Él frunció el ceño contrariado.  
- ¿Tu madre? No comprendo.

Kagome dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y meneó la cabeza.  
- Ni yo pienso explicártelo; es algo personal. Cuando termine este mes habré dejado de ser tu ayudante, y entonces ya nada de lo que me concierne será asunto tuyo.

Inuyasha la observó preocupado. parecía herida, vulnerable.  
- Tal vez no te iría mal recibir asistencia psicológica -sugirió en tono quedo.  
- No necesito asistencia psicológica -repuso ella obstinadamente.  
- ¿De veras? -le espetó Inuyasha-. Entonces¿por qué no me cuentas cómo te rompiste la muñeca izquierda?

Ella se tensó visiblemente.  
- Oh, un profano no se daría cuenta -le dijo el médico-, pero yo soy un cirujano -le recordó-, y aunque la fractura está curda y las cicatrices son mínimas, no me ha pasado desapercibido algo así. ¿Cómo pasó?.

Kagome se sintió como una niña asustada, cuyo secreto hubiera sido descubierto. No le había hablado a nadie de aquello, y él sería la última persona a quien se confiaría.  
- No soy tu paciente.

Inuyasha la observó pensativo. A pesar de las acaloradas diatribas que habían tenido hasta entonces, nunca habían llegado a discutir sobre cuestiones personales. En las ocasiones en que a lo largo del año se habían encontrado en las calles de Jacobsville, fuera del hospital, se habían comportado con cortesía.

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba empezando a darse cuenta de qué había en realidad detrás de la coraza de hielo de Kagome, y lo que había quedado al descubierto era bastante descorazonador: una mujer que había sufrido en el pasado, que había sufrido tanto que se había refugiado en sí misma, encerrándose en una especie de prisión antiséptica. Se preguntó si en algún momento no habría sentido el deseo de escapar.

- Entonces tal vez podrías hablar con Kouga de ello -le sugirió.

Kagome meneó la cabeza y cerró su mano derecha sobre su muñeca izquierda en una actitud protectora.

- Déjalo ya. Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo.  
Inuyasha sacó las manos de los bolsillos, y con mucha suavidad, apartó la mano derecha de Kagome y tomó la izquierda, llevándola a su pecho.

- No hay nada que no puedas contarme -le dijo con solemnidad-. No soy la clase de persona que disfruta difundiendo chismes y rumores. Cualquier cosa que me digas, quedará entre nosotros. Así que, si quieres hablar..., mañana, pasado, o cuando quieras, estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Las amables palabras de Inuyasha habían hecho aflorar lágrimas a sus ojos, habían abierto una grieta en su coraza de hielo.

- Mi madre tenía un serio trauma emocional -comenzó lentamente-. Estaba ciegamente enamorada de mi padre..., hasta tal punto, que nada de lo que él hiciera podía estar mal, nada en absoluto... Aquella noche mi padre había empezado a beber, y yo traté de quitarle la botella, porque siempre que se emborrachaba pegaba a mi madre, pero no pude. Entonces, me golpeó en la muñeca con ella, y el hueso se rompió -murmuró, contrayendo el rostro al recordarlo-. Cundo me llevaron a urgencias, dijo que había tropezado y que había atravesado con la mano el cristal de una puerta. Era un cirujano de prestigio, así que todo el mundo lo creyó...,incluso mi madre. Cuando volvimos a casa le dije que fue él quien lo había hecho, pero me acusó de estar mintiendo...CONTINUARA

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! **

**Le prometo q ya no me tardare en actualizar, solo q esta semana tuve un problema fuerte por eso no actualice, asi q ahora pongo 2 capitulos como la vez anterior J **

**Y pronto llega el final de esta historia vamos en el cap 7 y son 11 **

**

* * *

A la pregunta de Tsuki Lunita pues soy de Monterrey, México **

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Chao! se cuidan nn


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7

* * *

**

Inuyasha no la interrumpió. Aunque no habría podido imaginar jamás nada de aquello, tampoco le sorprendió, porque había comprobado de primera mano qué clase de persona había sido el padre de Kagome.

- Era un alcohólico -continuó ella apartando el rostro-, y al final acabó volviéndose también adicto a las drogas. De hecho, tuvo que dejar la cirugía porque en una ocasión casi mató a un paciente. Nunca volvió a pisar un quirófano, pero se quedó como asesor del hospital, porque había compañeros que le tenían lástima y porque era un gran cirujano.

Y de verdad lo era -apuntó, queriendo ser justa-: fue un mal padre, pero como cirujano era increíble. De pequeña yo quería haber seguido sus pasos, ser como él -murmuró, estremeciéndose-. Yo estaba en mi primer año en la Facultad de Medicina cuado ocurrió. Perdí un semestre entero, y aunque los médicos que me atendieron hicieron todo lo posible para arreglar la rotura del tendón, me dijeron que no podría dedicarme a la cirugía. Por eso finalmente me incliné por la medicina general.

- Es una lástima -dijo Inuyasha. Comprendía muy bien lo que era la pasión por la cirugía, porque también corría por sus venas. Le encantaba su trabajo.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Al menos puedo practicar la Medicina, así que no es tan malo -respondió-. Con la medicina general también se puede ayudar a mucha gente. El querer ser de utilidad para la comunidad, el poder ayudar a la gente..., eso fue lo que me ayudó a no sucumbir como mi madre, a pesar de todo por lo que pasamos. Si no hubiera sido por la Medicina, no habría salido adelante.

- Tampoco yo- le confesó él. Esbozó una sonrisa ante la expresión de asombro que apareció en el rostro de su ayudante-. ¿Sorprendida? Seguro que pensabas que mi vida había sido una balsa de aceite¿a qué sí? -meneó la cabeza-. La realidad es muy distinta: de hecho, si no hubiera sido por un viejo médico ya retirado de este hospital, que me llevó por el buen camino, ahora probablemente estaría en prisión. Tuve una infancia y una adolescencia difíciles, y detestaba cualquier forma de autoridad. Siempre estaba metido en líos con la ley.

- ¿Tú? -inquirió Kagome sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.  
Inuyasha asintió.

- La gente no siempre es lo que parece -respondió-. Fui un chiquillo inquieto y díscolo, pero aquel buen doctor me inculcó el amor por la medicina, y descubrí que tenía aptitudes para ello, y que había personas dispuestas a ayudarme. Soy el primero de mi familia en lograr escapar de la pobreza¿lo sabías?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

- La verdad es que no sé nada de tu familia- contestó-, y nunca me hubiera atrevido a preguntar a los demás cosas personales sobre ti.

- Me he dado cuenta -dijo él-. Y también evitas abrirte tú a los demás. Eres capaz de defenderte si es necesario, pero no dejas que los demás se acerquen a ti.  
- Cuando le abres tu corazón a alguien, puede acabar haciéndote daño- murmuró Kagome.  
- Una lección que tu padre te enseño, sin duda.

Kagome se abrazó, incómoda.  
- Estoy cansada, Inuyasha, y a las diez tenemos que volver para el turno de visitas. Quiero irme a casa.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos.  
- Vente a la mía.

Kagome vaciló recelosa, y el médico hizo una mueca.  
- No es lo que estás pensando -le dijo-. Ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de seducirte: eres virgen, estás en la lista de especies protegidas.

Kagome frunció los labios, pero finalmente no pudo evitar echarse a reír.  
- Vente conmigo, Kagome. Prepararé chili, y tortas de maíz, y café bien cargado, y después del turno de vistas podemos volver, y ver juntos el especial de ópera que ponen en televisión de madrugada. ¿Te gusta la ópera?

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron.  
- ¡Oh, sí, me encanta!

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente.  
- ¿En serio¿Te gusta Pavarotti?

Ella asintió.  
- Muchísimo. Y Plácido Domingo -añadió. De pronto, sin embargo, una expresión preocupada se dibujó en su rostro-. Pero si ven que nos vamos juntos, la gente pensará que.  
- Que piensen lo que quieran -repuso él-. Además, somos adultos y ambos estamos solteros y sin compromiso, así que lo que hagamos juntos no es asunto de nadie.

Kagome pareció reconsiderarlo. La oferta no podía ser más tentadora.  
- De acuerdo, pero yo iré en mi coche -le dijo.  
- Oh, vamos, Kagome, el mío es más cómodo, y como los dos tenemos turno de vistas en el hospital esta noche, vendremos juntos de vuelta.  
- pero es que.  
-Kagome, por favor, no discutamos. Yo también estoy cansado, y todavía tenemos un par de horas de trabajo esta noche por delante.

"Tenemos"..., se repitió Kagome mientras salían del hospital y se dirigían al aparcamiento. ¡Si supiera lo que le dolía que las cosas entre ellos parecieran estar empezando a cambiar, justo cuando sólo faltaban dos semanas para que se fuera! Inuyasha le había dicho que había roto su carta de dimisión, pero aún no había perdido la razón hasta el punto de arriesgarse a quedarse allí. Si lo que le había dicho acerca de que no seducía a vírgenes era cierto, y ella no se iba, se exponía a que él siguiese tratándola simplemente como a una colega, y quizás como a una amiga, pero nada más, y no estaba segura de poder resistirlo cuando la amaba como lo amaba.

- Deja de preocuparte, mujer -le dijo Inuyasha, riéndose suavemente, al ver con el rabillo del ojo la expresión de su rostro mientras caminaban-. Ya te he dicho que no voy a seducirte... a menos que tú quieras, claro -añadió inclinándose hacia ella, en un susurro cómplice-. Soy médico, y sé cómo protegerte de las posibles consecuencias.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito, pero se echó a reír al darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.  
- ¡Vete al cuerno! -le dijo, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.  
- Está bien, está bien, me he pasado... -admitió él, riéndose también-, pero es que no puedo evitarlo: me encanta hacerte rabiar.

Habían llegado junto al coche de Inuyasha, un lujoso Jaguar plateado, y él le sostuvo la puerta galantemente para que se sentara.

Pocos minutos después, el médico ponía el coche en marcha, y salían a la carretera. Por primera vez en todos los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, charlaron sin tirarse los trastos a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, ella giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla, y se quedó en silencio, observando las siluetas de las casas recortándose en el horizonte con la luz del atardecer.

- Has ido muy callada en la última parte del camino -le dijo Inuyasha quedamente, unos minutos más tarde, cuando estaba deteniendo el coche frente a la casa de su rancho.  
- Es que me siento feliz -contestó ella sin pensar.

Entonces fue él quien se quedó callado y pensativo. La ayudó a bajar del coche y subieron las escaleras del porche.  
-Debe ser maravilloso sentarse aquí en primavera-dijo Kagome y tomó asiento en el columpio.

Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad.  
- No creía que fueras de esas personas a las que les gustan los columpios.  
- Y tampoco los paseos por el campo, ni motar a caballo, ni el béisbol¿verdad? -añadió ella-. Porque también me gustan esas cosas.

Inuyasha sonrió. Verdaderamente era única. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Kagome observo que el interior parecía decorado por un profesional, y probablemente así hubiera sido.  
- Crecí sentado en cajas de embalaje y comiendo en platos picados -le confesó el médico-, así que supongo que podría decirse que he prosperado.

Kagome se rió.  
-Supongo que sí, aunque yo creo que si se tiene al lado a alguien con quien estés a gusto, se puede ser feliz con cajas de embalaje y platos picados .murmuró-. Odio las decoraciones extravagantes, o demasiado formales.

Inuyasha estaba empezando a sospechar. ¡Era imposible que tuviesen tanto en común!  
-Estás llena de sorpresas-farfulló, enarcando una ceja-.¿No habrás estado sonsacándole a Kouga para decirme lo que quiero oír, verdad? - inquirió en un tono suspicaz y algo áspero.

El asombro en el rostro de Kagome fue auténtico, y como tal lo reconoció él, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y Kagome lo miró dolida.  
- No debería haber venido -balbució aturdida-. Ha sido un error...

Inuyasha la retuvo por el brazo al ver que hacía ademán de marcharse.

- ¡Espera, Kagome! Perdóname, por favor -le rogó-. Desde lo que me ocurrió hace años, siempre estoy a la defensiva con las mujeres - se excusó atropelladamente -. Es que nunca sé si de verdad.  
- Lo comprendo, no importa, no tienes que darme explicaciones -lo cortó ella. Sin embargo, la agitación en su voz, le decía que sí le importaba.

Inuyasha escrutó su rostro largo rato antes de volver a hablar.

- No creo en eso de "felices por siempre jamás" -le dijo-. Hubo un tiempo en que sí, pero eso fue antes de que tu padre apareciera y destruyera todas mis ilusiones. Ella no me dejaba que la tocara, pero se acostó con él... y se quedó embarazada de él. Y encima iba a casarse conmigo, sin decirme nada -dejó escapar un pesado suspiro-. Perdí la fe en el amor, empecé a desconfiar de todas las mujeres, y me enfurecí de tal modo con tu padre, que si no lo hubieran despedido, le habría dado una paliza. Y después, cuando tu llegaste y descubrí quien eras... -sacudió la cabeza avergonzado-. Estuve a punto de matar a Kouga por no habérmelo dicho.

- Yo tampoco sabía lo que te había hecho mi padre -apuntó Kagome.  
- Y yo no tenía derecho a tratarte como te he tratado hasta ahora -le dijo Inuyasha. Esbozó una sonrisa-. Incluso intenté hacerte renunciar, cargándote con más y más cosas, pero tú jamás te quejabas por tener que hacer horas extra, ni porque el trabajo fuera duro. Cuanto más te exigía, más dabas de ti. De hecho, te admiraba contra mi voluntad, y me decía que había sido un acierto contratarte, aunque no me cayeras en gracia.

- Eso ya me lo dejaste muy claro desde el principio.  
- Pero tu me plantaste cara -dijo él-. La mayoría de la gente no lo hace. Se acobardan, se van a casa, y empiezan a darle vueltas a lo que les ha ocurrido, pensando "tenía que haber dicho esto o aquello". Tú no; cuando alguien te empuja tú te levantas de un salto y vuelves a la pelea. Como adversaria eres tremenda.

- No es un mérito -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Toda mi vida he tenido que luchar para conseguir lo que quería..., y para no dejarme avasallar por mi padre, igual que me ocurre contigo...

- ¡Yo no tengo por costumbre emborracharme¡y jamás le he hecho daño a una mujer! -le espetó él ofendido.

- No lo decía en ese sentido -se apresuró a decir ella-. Es sólo que... exiges, empujas... jamás cedes ni un ápice, ni te das por vencido... igual que él. Cuando pensaba que estaba en posesión de la verdad, era capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero para demostrarlo, pero también cuando estaba equivocado. Jamás admitió que tenía problemas con la bebida y las drogas, y mi madre tampoco. Era su esclava -añadió con amargura-. Llegó incluso a disculparlo cuando me pegaba, y cuando me reñía sin razón.

- ¿No te quería?

- Sí me quería, aunque fuese poco, a él lo quería más..., hasta el punto de mentir por él..., y de morir por él -añadió con una expresión sombría en el rostro-. Se subió a una avioneta con el, sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de pilotarla, y se estrellaron. Tal vez tuvo una premonición de que iba a morir, y quiso ir con él. Estoy casi segura de que, aunque hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, habría subido a la avioneta. Hasta ese punto lo amaba.

- Lo dices como si no pudieras imaginar que nadie pueda amar de esa manera -observó él.  
- Porque no puedo imaginarlo -respondió ella con sinceridad, alzando la mirada hacia él-. Yo no querría esa clase de amor obsesivo: ni darlo, ni recibirlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces¿una vida de soledad? - la increpó él.  
- Eso es precisamente lo que conseguirás tú si sigues con esa actitud misógina -contraatacó ella.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.  
- Tal vez -concedió al fin. Tomó la mano derecha de Kagome-. Anda, dejemos esta charla para otro momento. Dentro de un par de horas tendremos que volver al hospital. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

Minutos más tarde, la comida, humeante y deliciosa estaba servida sobre la mesa de la cocina. Kagome no había probado una comida mexicana tan rica en mucho tiempo.

- El chile te ha quedado buenísimo -admitió.

Inuyasha sonrió.  
- He ganado dos veces el concurso de chile de Jacobsville.  
- No me sorprende -se rió ella-. Y las tortas de maíz también están deliciosas.  
- Celebro que te guste -dijo Inuyasha y levantó su taza de café en un brindis fingido. Se reclinó en el asiento y se quedó estudiando en silencio el rostro de Kagome mientras ella se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta-. No ha sido sólo por mi parte -le dijo de repente.

Kagome alzó los ojos hacia él.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Todo el antagonismo que ha habido entre nosotros -respondió él-. Tú también te has mostrado bastante quisquillosa todos estos meses.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- Es algo instintivo ponerse a la defensiva cuando percibimos que uno no le cae bien a alguien -repuso.  
- Supongo que sí -murmuró Inuyasha. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y apuró su café-. Se ha hecho tarde. Ve por el abrigo y el bolso. Mientras, yo meteré las cosas en el lavavajillas y volveremos al hospital. Con suerte, a lo mejor podremos volver a tiempo después del turno de vistas para ver ese concierto de madrugada en la televisión.

Cuando llegaron, el pabellón de urgencias bullía de actividad como de costumbre, y muchos miembros del personal intercambiaron miradas significativas y cuchichearon contar sí al verlos llegar juntos. Kagome trató de ignorarlos mientras cumplía con sus obligaciones, pero no le resultó fácil, y cuando hubo terminando las horas de visitas, no lograba encontrar a Inuyasha por ninguna parte.

Se asomó a uno de los ventanales que daban al aparcamiento, y comprobó que el coche del médico seguía allí aparcado. Entonces debía seguir en el hospital, se dijo. Con un suspiro decidió ir a buscarlo otra vez a la planta baja, cuando al girar en una esquina lo vio al fondo del pasillo. Estaba hablando con una mujer despampanante que llevaba un traje de diseño que ya le hubiera gustado a ella poder permitirse.

Al ver a Kagome, la expresión de Inuyasha se tornó muy seria. Se volvió hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, mientras la mujer tenía agarrado uno de sus brazos con ambas manos de un modo posesivo.

- Ésta es mi ayudante -la presentó a la desconocida-. Ésta es Kikyou Lester, una vieja... conocida -le dijo a Kagome.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Inuyasha! -lo reprendió la chica con un mohín-. Soy más que eso. Hace años estuvimos a punto de casarnos -le dijo a Kagome en un tono meloso-. Encantada de conocerte. Acaban de aceptarme como directora de enfermería en este hospital. Empiezo esta misma noche.

- ¿Ah, sí? -balbució Kagome, aturdida. Kikyou Lester asintió.

- Estaba trabajando en un hospital privado de Houston, pero cuando vi que el anuncio de este puesto en un periódico local decidió contestar a la oferta... ¡y aquí estoy! Es maravilloso estar de vuelta..., porque yo nací en esta ciudad¿sabe?

- ¿De veras? -murmuró Kagome, aún en estado de shock,  
- Cariño, no me has dicho cómo se llama tu ayudante -le dijo Kikyou a Inuyasha.

El médico dirigió una breve mirada a Kagome, y contestó muy sereno:

- Su nombre es Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi.  
- ¿Higurashi? - repitió Kikyou, mirando hacia arriba pensativa-. Ese apellido me resulta muy familiar... -de pronto se puso lída-. No, no puede ser...- farfulló dejando escapar una risa de circunstancias-. Sería demasiada coincidencia.

- Mi padre era el doctor Naraku Higurashi -intervino Kagome en un tono gélido-. Tengo entendido que usted... lo conoció¿no es cierto?

El rostro de Kikyou parecía una lámina de papel de arroz.

- Tengo... tengo que ir a cambiarme... -farfulló atropelladamente, soltando el brazo de Inuyasha y caminando hacia atrás-. ¡Ya tendría que estar trabajando! - murmuró riéndose nerviosa otra vez-. Bueno, hasta luego.

Y se alejó por el pasillo. Kagome la siguió con la mirada, tratando de controlar su irritación.

- ¿Por qué no querías decirle mi nombre? -increpó a Inuyasha.  
El rostro del médico se mantuvo impasible.

- Es mejor no remover el pasado si no es necesario.

A Kagome no le gustó aquella respuesta.

- ¿Sabías que iba a trabajar aquí?

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula.

- Sabía que el puesto estaba vacante -contestó-, pero no que la habían contratado. Yo soy jefe de personal, pero no puedo decidir sobre los cargos de administración del centro. En todo caso, si Kana Wills, del comité ejecutivo, no acabara de jubilarse, no la habrían aceptado. Estaba aquí en la época del escándalo, y sabe lo que ocurrió.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo desde luego no pienso tratarla con paños calientes -le advirtió-. Estoy segura de que mi madre sufrió por su causa.  
- De eso ya hace mucho tiempo -murmuró Inuyahsa-. Si yo puedo pasar por alto contigo lo que hizo tu padre, tú puedes hacer lo mismo con ella.  
- ¿Eso crees?

-Kagome, lo que ocurrió entre ellos no tiene nada que ver contigo -insistió él.  
- De modo que mi padre engañó a mi madre, esa mujer se acostó con él, sabiendo que estaba casado...¿y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo? - le espetó ella, incrédula.

Inuyahsa no contestó a eso.

- ¿Has terminado tus visitas? -le preguntó, dando por finalizado el tema.  
- Sí, he terminado -contestó ella irritada-, y voy a irme a casa. Tendremos que dejar ese concierto para otra ocasión.

Inuyasha vaciló, pero fue sólo un instante. La expresión del rostro de Kagome le decía a las claras que no serviría de nada que intentase convencerla.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Dejen reviews please! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como estan todos ! aqui vengo de nuevo con otros dos capitulos :)

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 8

* * *

La llegada de Kikyou Lester a la ciudad se vio envuelta en un enjambre de dimes y diretes, porque había gente en Jacobsville que aún recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido años atrás en el hospital. Kagome trató de no prestarles atención mientras capeaba el temporal. Bastante tenía con que la nueva directora de enfermería desapareciera cada vez que tenía que hablar con ella, y con que Inuyasha apenas le hablara.

En ese sentido se alegraba de que ya sólo faltaran un par de semanas para su marcha. La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, y por muchas vueltas que le daba, no acertaba a decidir si Kikyou estaba celosa de ella o si le tenía miedo. Los rumores sobre Inuyasha y ella habían quedado a un segundo término ante el regreso de la "ex prometida del doctor Taisho", lo que en cierto modo era un alivio. Sin embargo, oía a todo el mundo decir que Kikyou no hacía más que perseguir a Inuyasha por todo el hospital, y, aunque trataba de ignorarlo, aquello estaba destrozándola por dentro.

La noche que había cenado con Inuyasha en su casa había parecido el principio de algo, pero la llegada de aquella arpía había cortado de raíz su incipiente relación. Desde entonces, el médico sólo se dirigía a ella cuando era estrictamente necesario, y siempre por motivos de trabajo. Esa actitud había hecho que ella también sacase las uñas, y la pobre Brenda volvía a sentirse como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de fuego cruzado.

- He oído que Kikyou y Nickie casi llegan a las manos el otro día por cuál de las dos le llevaría un informe al doctor Taisho- le dijo Brenda a Kagome una mañana.  
- Lástima que no hubiera una cámara oculta- farfulló Kagome mientras revisaba unos expedientes.

Brenda frunció el entrecejo.  
- ¿Sabe, yo pensaba que... bueno, últimamente parecía que el doctor Taisho y usted se llevaban mejor.

- Fue sólo una tregua temporal, nada más -respondió Kagome-. Mantengo mi dimisión, y me marcho el uno de enero. Nada ha cambiado, Brenda, excepto que ha vuelto a escena la ex prometida del doctor Taisho.

- Por lo que me han contado las compañeras que llevan más tiempo trabajando aquí, debe ser una buena pájara -dijo la enfermera-. ¿Sabía que algunas de ellas amenazaron a la dirección con irse si la contrataban? Una de las enfermeras que trabajaba en el hospital de Houston donde ha estado en los últimos años tiene un hermano aquí en Jacobsville, George Grey, y me ha dicho que según parece estaban a punto de echarla cuando consiguió este puesto. Su hermana también asegura que su preparación es impresionante, pero que no es una buena administradora, y que con ella todo son favoritismos. Habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo, pero si es verdad, me parece que los directivos del hospital acabarán arrepintiéndose de haberla contratado.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- En todo caso, no es problema nuestro -sentenció.  
- Supongo que no - admitió Brenda -, pero no es lo único que se dice por ahí de ella¿sabe? El último rumor es que su verdadero propósito al presentarse a ese puesto era intentar recuperar al doctor Taisho. Está a la caza y captura de un marido, y él figura el primero en su lista.

- Qué afortunado... -farfulló Kagome con velado sarcasmo -. Es muy atractiva.  
- ¡Qué dice! -exclamó Brenda espantada-. ¡Pero si es una lagarta! El pobre doctor Taisho...

- El "pobre" doctor Taisho ya es mayorcito - repuso Kagome-, y estoy segura de que sabe cuidarse solo.

- Ningún hombre es inmune a la adoración de una mujer con una cara y unas curvas como esas -repuso la enfermera-. Recuerde lo que le digo, doctora, el doctor Taisho acabará en sus redes si no se anda con cuidado.

- Sea como sea yo no estaré aquí para verlo - le recordó Kagome

Y se alegraba de ello. Que Nickie y Kikyou se peleasen por él y que ganase la mejor, pensó irritada. Al menos, ella no tendría que presenciarlo. En el fondo de su corazón siempre había sabido que Inuyasha no era para ella. Lo mejor era aceptar la derrota con elegancia y alejarse de allí mientras aún estaba a tiempo.

Volvieron al trabajo, y al mediodía, Kouga se pasó por la consulta de Kagome para invitarla a almorzar. Se sintió profundamente agradecida por la distracción, pero el caprichoso destino quiso que en el restaurante elegido por Kouga estuvieran Inuyasha y su antigua prometida.  
- Lo siento, no sabía que iban a venir aquí -se excusó Kouga cuando los vieron, unas mesas más allá.

- No te preocupes -le dijo ella-, de todos modos, tengo que verlos todos los días en el Hospital.

- Ahora que hablas de "verlos"... He oído que los dos te rehuyen.

- Debe ser que les provoco alguna clase de alergia -repuso ella, tratando de quitarle importancia-. Nunca logro encontrar a Kikyou cuando tengo que preguntarle algo, e Inuyasha sólo me habla cuando tiene que hablar conmigo de algún paciente. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de que llegue el uno de enero, Kouga..., porque, con todos mis respetos hacia ti, cada día me arrepiento más de haber aceptado este trabajo.

Kouga esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
- Siento haberte metido en este berenjenal. Las cosas no han salido exactamente como yo esperaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Kagome.

Kouga tomó un sorbo de agua y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

- Pues la verdad es que esperaba que Inuyasha viera en ti lo que no ha logrado encontrar en ninguna otra mujer. Tú eres una persona muy especial, Kagome, y él en algunos aspectos también lo es. En fin, me pareció que podríais ser espíritus afines.

Kagome resopló con ironía.

- ¿Espíritus afines? Somos como la noche y el día, y no aguantamos más de cinco minutos sin empezar a discutir por cualquier cosa.

- Eso, desde luego, ha quedado patente -farfulló Kouga, torciendo el gesto-. Oh... oh... más complicaciones...

Kagome siguió la dirección de su mirada. Una decidida Nickie, ataviada con un vestido que no podía quedarle más ajustado, y cuyo escote casi le llegaba al ombligo, estaba arrastrando a un azorado interno a la mesa contigua a la de Inuyasha y Kikyou.

- Nickie la va a fastidiar...- murmuró Kagome, observando el brillo peligroso que relumbró en los ojos de Inuyasha al verla-. Si cree que Inuyasha va a dejarle que monte una escenita a su costa está muy equivocada. De un momento a otro se levantará y se marchara.

Y, justo como lo había predicho, ocurrió: Inuyasha, con cara de pocos amigos, se levantó y abandono el restaurante tras pagar, dejando a Nickie boquiabierta, y con Kikyou siguiendo con dificultad sus zancadas. Kouga dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo y miró a su amiga admirado.

- Vaya, lo conoces muy bien -le dijo.  
- Llevo un año sufriéndolo. No debería sentir lástima de él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Imagínate ser perseguido por dos mujeres.  
Kouga no añadió que en realidad había una tercera sentada a su lado que sin duda también albergaba sentimientos por él, ni que Inuyasha había estado observándola furtivamente desde que llegaran. Sin embargo, de las tres, Kagome era la única que no lo acosaba descaradamente.

- Pobre Nickie -murmuró-. Tardará en reponerse de esto.  
- Ya le advertí que estaba siendo demasiado agresiva -comentó Kagome- -. Es una pena: una chica tan joven... Supongo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que la manera más fácil de perder a un hombre es perseguirlo sin descanso.

- O no perseguirlo en absoluto -apuntó Kouga con toda la intención.  
Kagome alzó el rostro hacia su amigo con los labios fruncidos, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro no pudo enfadarse con él.

- Eres imposible, Kouga-le dijo riéndose.

- Mi mujer decía lo mismo -respondió él entre risas también. Bueno¿y qué vas a hacer?.

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- Respecto a Inuyasha.

- Absolutamente nada -respondió ella con firmeza-. Cuando acaben las Navidades volveré a Austin y Nickie y Kikyou podrán pelearse a gusto.

Kouga enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa mientras llevaba el vaso de agua hasta su boca.

- ¿Sabes, no sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que nunca abandonarás esta ciudad.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, el ruido insistente del timbre de la puerta despertó a Kagome. Medio dormida y con el cabello revuelto, se puso su bata de satén color hueso y fue a abrir.

Al comprobar de quién se trataba y la forma en que iba vestido, se frotó los ojos por si aún no estaba despierta. Allí de pie estaba Inuyasha, con una chaqueta forrada de borrego, camisa de cuadros, vaqueros, y un sombrero tejano en la mano.

- ¿Están rodando una nueva serie que se llame "El médico Cowboy", o algo así? -le preguntó.

-Muy graciosa- le respondió él sin sonreír siquiera-. Tengo que hablar contigo.  
Kagome abrió la puerta del todo.

- Oh, claro, pasa. ¿Quieres desayunar también? - le dijo con ironía.

- Gracias, con una taza de café y unas tostadas bastará- respondió él. Entró y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los dientes para ahogar un gemido de frustración y, cerrando la puerta, fue tras él. Inuyasha había dejado el sombrero sobre la mesa de la cocina, la chaqueta en una silla y estaba poniendo agua en la cafetera como si la casa fuese suya. Renunciando a tener una discusión con él tan temprano, Kagome sacó de la alacena el pan de molde y la margarina de la nevera, y puso un par de tostadas.

Mientras se hacía el café, Inuyasha la observó moverse por la pequeña cocina mientras ponía el mantel, las tazas, las cucharillas. Tampoco Kagome pudo evitar lanzarle algunas miradas furtivas. Inuyasha se había sentado en la silla donde había colgado la chaqueta, en equilibrio sobre las patas traseras, con el respaldo contra la pared, y tenía la punta de la bota apoyada en el travesaño de la mesa.

Parecía malhumorado, pero a la vez estaba endiabladamente guapo. En la postura en la que estaba, la tela de los pantalones vaqueros estaba estirada, marcando cada línea de sus musculosas piernas, y con el cabello algo despeinado por el sombrero y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, casi parecía otro hombre distinto del eficiente pero quisquilloso médico.

- Aquí tienes -dijo Kagome, poniéndole delante un plato con las tostadas.

Inuyasha se sentó bien y se puso a untarlas de margarina parsimoniosamente.

Kagome metió otras dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador, apagó la cafetera, y la puso también en la mesa, tomando asiento frente a su inesperado visitante.

- Bueno, tú dirás -lo instó, para que le dijera de qué quería hablar.

Inuyasha se sirvió el café, añadió una pizca de leche, y alzó el rostro hacia ella.

- No he tenido nada que ver con la incorporación de Kikyou... -le dijo- en caso de que lo pensaras.

- Eso no es asunto mío.

-Lo sé-asintió él. Bebió un sorbo de café y dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas-Nickie y Kikyou están empezando a convertirse en un engorro-le confesó inesperadamente.

- Sólo a ti podría irritarte que dos mujeres atractivas compitan por tus atenciones -apuntó ella con aspereza.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos.

- "Irritar" no es la palabra -replicó-. Me siento como si fuera el semental del mes.

Kagome rompió en carcajadas, pero al ver la expresión furiosa en el rostro de Inuyasha, paró inmediatamente de reírse.

- ¡Oh, perdona... -balbució para aplacarlo-. Ha sido por el modo en que lo has dicho.  
- Pues no pretendía hacer un chiste- farfulló él.  
- No, claro que no -se apresuró a responder ella, levantándose y llevando sus tostadas a la mesa -. Supongo que debe ser difícil, sobre todo si, como dicen, es verdad que te persiguen por el hospital mientras estás trabajando.

- Bueno, creo que tú también estás teniendo algunos problemas -apuntó él.

- En cierto modo -asintió Kagome-: nunca encuentro a Kikyou cuando la necesito. Probablemente porque, una de dos : o está muy ocupada persiguiéndote a ti, o cree que tengo algo contagioso y huye de mí.

- Y supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que esto no puede seguir así -le dijo Inuyasha - Por supuesto -le aseguró ella, mientras untaba sus tostadas-. pero en cuanto yo me haya ido, seguro que las cosas se calmarán.

El médico frunció el ceño.

- Creía que habíamos acordado que al final te quedabas- dijo.

Kagome se rió con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? -le espetó-. Nunca hemos acordado nada de eso. Te di mi carta de dimisión. Si de verdad la rompiste, es problema tuyo.

Inuyasha bajo la vista a su café, pensativo.

- Pensaba que no lo decías en serio... -murmuró-, lo de marcharte. De hecho, me había olvidado de aquella carta por completo.

- Increíble- farfulló ella-. Tienes una memoria tan... oportuna. Yo no logro olvidar lo que le dijiste a Kouga por teléfono aquel día¿y tú no te acuerdas de algo que te di por escrito?

Las facciones de Inuyasha se tensaron.

- No podía imaginar que estabas escuchando.  
- Oh, y eso lo arregla todo¿no? -le espetó ella con marcada ironía.

Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello, incómodo.

- La llamada de Kouga me pilló en un mal momento -respondió-. Acababa de diagnosticarle leucemia a un niño. Eres médico y crees que el día a día te hace más fuerte, pero cosas como ésa te destrozan. No es justo. Ese niño tendría que tener un montón de años felices y despreocupados por delante, y en cambio... -la voz se le quebró-. Y para colmo esa misma mañana había recibido una carta de mi padre pidiéndome dinero.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

- No sabía que tus padres aún vivieran.  
- Mi madre no, murió hace diez años -contestó él-, pero mi padre vive todavía, en Tucson. Se dedica a la doma de caballos, pero lo pierde su afición al juego, y siempre que está con el agua al cuello recurre a mí para que lo saque del aprieto -dijo en un tono de absoluto desprecio.

- ¿Es eso todo lo que significas para él: un modo de obtener dinero cuando se endeuda? -inquirió ella con lástima.

- Es lo único que he significado para él en toda mi vida -respondió Inuyasha, alzando sus ojos dorados hacia ella-. ¿Puedes imaginar quién me introduje en el mundo del robo y el pillaje cuando no era más que un adolescente? Al ser menor de edad no vas a la cárcel, y por eso hacía que el robo material lo efectuara yo, para mancharse las manos -añadió-. Claro que no lo hacíamos aquí en Jacobsville..., oh, no, había que guardar las apariencias. Íbamos a Houston, y a otros lugares. ¿Y le importaba acaso que me mandaran a correccionales? No, por supuesto que no. Estaba siempre ansioso por que saliera para retomar el "negocio".

Kagome estaba escuchándolo espantada.

- ¡Deberían haberlo arrestado!

- Oh, finalmente lo hicieron -contestó Inuyasha-. Se descubrió el pastel y lo mandaron a la cárcel. Estuvo allí un año, pero luego salió por buena conducta. Cuando lo pillaron, yo tenía quince años, y me mandaron a un centro de acogida para chicos sin familia, fui al instituto, y al poco tiempo empecé a estudiar Medicina. Durante esos años no tuvo noticia alguna de él, y prácticamente me olvidé del pasado, pero parece que mi padre también, porque desde que me licencié y empecé a trabajar, parece que no ve ningún motivo por el que no pueda pedirme dinero cada vez que le venga en gana.

-Lástima que no podamos elegir a nuestros padres...- murmuró Kagome

- Amén -respondió él-. Ésa era la otra razón por la que estaba enfadado el día que me llamó Kouga para preguntarme si no me importaba que te pidiera salir. Y luego, cuando te vi con él en la cena benéfica, me irritó muchísimo que dejaras que te tomara de la mano, y que le sonrieras, cuando cada vez que yo me acercaba a ti te apartabas como si tuviera la peste.

Kagome nunca había imaginado que él se hubiera dado cuenta de esa reacciones suyas. Era irónico que las hubiese interpretado como un signo de rechazo hacia él, cuando en realidad se debían a una atracción tan fuerte que apenas podía controlarla.

- La culpa en parte fue tuya -le dijo ella-. Desde el principio me dejaste muy claro que nuestra relación sería exclusivamente de trabajo.

- Sí, pero eso no significaba que tuvieras que tratarme como a un leproso -replicó él, pero ya no parecía enfadado. De hecho, al terminar la frase, esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban-. Ojalá no le hubiera dicho nunca esas cosas tan terribles a Kouga y tú no me hubieras escuchado, Kagome-le dijo-. Me sentí tan avergonzado de mí mismo cuando me dijiste que querías marcharte.

- Yo creí que te haría feliz -repuso ella, bajando la vista azorada.

"Hacerle feliz"·... El que hubiera utilizado esa expresión no dejó dudas a Inuyasha de lo que sentía por él, y le dio renovadas esperanzas. Durante todos aquellos meses había tenido ciertas sospechas de que su ayudante no lo odiaba como decía, pero no había estado seguro hasta el día en que la besó en la fiesta. Pero¿cómo convencerla para que no se marchase? Mientras sus ojos dorados estudiaban los delicados rasgos femeninos, una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente.

- ¿Sabes? -murmuró-. estaba pensando que tal vez, si tú y yo nos comprometiéramos, Kikyou y Nickie se darían por vencidas.

Kagome no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

- No tiene gracia -le dijo, enrojeciendo. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha se levantó también, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le rodeó la cintura desde atrás y la atrajo hacia sí. Kagome puso sus manos sobre las de él, en un ademán de apartarlas, pero se mantuvieron firmes en torno a su estrecha cintura, y pudo notar la respiración agitada del médico contra su cuello, y como su pecho subía y bajaba, apretado contra su espalda.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejemos de negar lo evidente? -le preguntó él con voz ronca-. Sé que estás enamorada de mí. Todo este tiempo he fingido no darme cuenta, pero los dos sabemos que ése es el motivo por el que quieres marcharte.

Aturdida como estaba por estar entre sus brazos, Kagome era incapaz de pensar una repuesta mordaz, o al menos una con la que salvar las apariencias.

- Eludir el tema no solucionará nada.

- Yo no... no pensé que pudieras llegar a darte cuenta... -balbució Kagome, tragando salvia, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba hecho trizas.

Los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha la apretaron más contra sí.

-No tienes que preocuparte -susurró-, vamos a ponerle remedio a esto.  
- No tienes que ponerle remedio a nada, Inuyasha -comenzó ella con el corazón desbocado-, en enero me...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Inuyasha la hizo girarse hacia él, y le impuso silencio posando su boca sobre la de ella. Al principio Kagome se resistió, tal y como él había esperado, pero la besó lenta y suavemente, y poco a poco, ella fue derritiéndose contra su cuerpo, como el hielo es derretido por el calor.

Con un intenso gemido, Inuyasha la atrajo hacia si, y los dedos de Kagome se enredaron en su cabello, aferrándose a él en medio del ardor que la estaba consumiendo. La estaba besando igual que la había besado el día de la fiesta, sin dejar un centímetro entre ellos, y esa vez, cuando la lengua masculina invadió su boca, no se apartó. Aceptó aquel íntimo contacto sin protestar, estremeciéndose ligeramente al sentir que despertaba nuevas sensaciones en su interior. Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta, y notó que nunca de las manos de Inuyasha descendía hasta el hueco de su espalda, empujándola hacia él, haciéndola frotarse contra su cuerpo, y pensó que debería parar aquello, pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que responder a sus besos y a su calidez.

Ni siquiera se resistió cuando, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, la otra mano de Inuyasha se deslizó por debajo de la bata, y se cerró sobre la curva de uno de sus senos.

Él advirtió cómo se aceleraban los latidos del corazón de la joven y, con un gruñido, introdujo la mano por debajo del cuello en uve del camisón, deleitándose en la suavidad aterciopelada de su piel, y después comenzó a estimular el pezón con el pulgar. Kagome volvió a estremecerse, y él tiró suavemente de la pequeña protuberancia, provocando extasiados gemidos en la joven. Probablemente no habría llegado tan lejos con ningún hombre, pensó Inuyasha. Y aún podía darle algo más, otro placer que aún le era desconocido.

Sus labios dejaron los de ella, y fueron descendiendo por la garganta hasta llegar a la blanda circunferencia que había estado acariciando. Abrió la boca, engullendo la areola, y su lengua reemplazó a sus dedos. Kagome jadeó y se removió entre sus brazos, pero Inuyasha empezó a succionar, y pronto la notó relajarse, abandonarse por completo, hasta tal punto, que si no hubiera sido porque estaba sosteniéndola, se habría desplomado sobre el suelo.

Mientras la exploraba, Kagome le acariciaba la nuca con manos temblorosas, enredando los dedos en su corto cabello. Dio un leve respingo cuando empezó a succionar con más intensidad, pero no lo apartó.

Inuyasha notó que estaba a punto de perder el control y, sin dudarlo un instante, se obligó a levantar la cabeza y erguirse. Kagome vio que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, como debían estarlo las suyas, pues las sentía ardiendo, y los ojos dorados parecían llamear por la intensidad de lo que acababan de compartir.

Inuyasha escrutó su rostro mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y bajó la mirada al escote del camisón. Lo apartó un poco, y admiró la perfección del pequeño pero firme seno que había estado saboreando. Trazó delicadamente el contorno del enrojecido pezón, y alzó la mirada a los ojos de Kagome para leer entre ellos el placer que le producía la caricia.

- Podría haberte tomado ahora mismo si quisiera y no te habrías opuesto, aquí mismo, sobre la mesa de la cocina -murmuró-. ¿Y de verdad piensas que vas a marcharte dentro de dos semanas?

Kagome parpadeó, aún mareada. Todo aquello era tan irreal. Tal y como había dicho, había estado a un paso de tomarla. Su mano estaba sobre su pecho desnudo... ¡y estaba mirándolo!

Horrorizada por haber permitido que las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos, se apartó de él y torpemente se volvió a poner bien el camisón, cubriéndose de nuevo con la bata.

Inuyasha apoyó el trasero en la encimera y cruzó las piernas. Aquel movimiento atrajo la atención de Kagome hacia algo que había sentido antes contra su vientre, y se puso roja como grana antes de lograr apartar la vista. ¿Qué había hecho¿Qué le había dejado hacer?

- Estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas -murmuró Inuyasha.  
- Márchate, por favor -le rogó ella desesperada-. Déjame sola.  
- Me temo que no voy a poder complacerte -le dijo él muy calmado-, porque había venido para invitarte a montar a caballo por mi rancho. Anda, sé buena chica y ve a ponerte unos vaqueros y unas botas.

-¡No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte!  
- ¿Ni siquiera a la cama? - inquirió él con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Porque el modo en que has respondido antes a mis besos y a mis caricias me decía todo lo contrario. La verdad es que me encantaría, pero he dejado los caballos ensillados antes de venir.

Kagome dio un paso atrás.

- Márchate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... -balbució.

Inuyasha se apartó de la encimera y empezó a avanzar hacia ella lentamente con una sonrisa lobuna en los labios.

-¿Prefieres ir a montar, o quizá?  
Kagome se dio media vuelta y corrió al dormitorio a cambiarse.

* * *

Continuara... Dejen reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

El campo estaba precioso a pesar de que las ramas de los árboles estaban desnudas, y el paso tranquilo de los caballos resultaba muy relajante, aun cuando la compañía pusiera a Kagome un tanto nerviosa. Todo el tiempo iba muy consciente de la presencia de Inuyasha a su lado, tan alto y tan elegante, incluso a lomos de un caballo. Estaba tan guapo que con sólo mirarlo de reojo sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-¿Cómo vas?- le preguntó él.  
- Bien -respondió ella-, aunque hacía siglos que no montaba -confesó-. Nunca hubiera imaginado a un médico-ranchero -comentó.

Inuyasha esbozo una media sonrisa.

- En realidad, comparado con otros de la zona es bastante pequeño, pero tengo una cabaña de ganado de casi cincuenta cabezas.

- Pero¿cómo puedes apañártelas para llevarlo? Nuestra profesión apenas nos deja tiempo libre...

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo me limito casi exclusivamente a la administración. De las tareas del rancho propiamente dichas se encargan un capataz y algunos peones a los que tengo contratados.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurrió la idea de montar un rancho y criar ganado?

Él se encogió de hombros.  
-No lo sé, supongo que siempre había sido uno de mis sueños, desde que era un chiquillo -le explicó-. Mi abuelo tenía una vieja vaca lechera, y a mí me encantaba llevarla a pastar, ordeñarla...

Kagome sonrió al imaginarlo.

-¿Y tu abuela¿cómo era?

- Oh, era un mujer con un gran corazón, y una cocinera fabulosa -le contestó Inuyasha-. Hacía las mejores tartas del condado. Cuando mi padre se fue por el mal camino les dio un gran disgusto -añadió meneando la cabeza-, y es triste porque cuando eso ocurre, todo el mundo suele culpar a las personas que criaron al niño, pero mis abuelos eran muy buena gente.

Inuyasha hizo que su caballo se dirigiera hacia un camino que discurría por entre los pastizales, y Kagome lo siguió. Mientras avanzaban, el médico iba explicándole la clase de maquinaria que había comprado en los últimos años, y las innovaciones técnicas que había aplicado.

- No estoy tan modernizado como otros rancheros -le dijo-, pero he dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a esto, y estoy bastante orgulloso de lo que he conseguido. Tengo incluso un toro semental pura sangre que ha obtenido varios premios en las ferias que ha sido mencionado en varias revistas de ganadería.

-Vaya, eso sí que es impresionante. ¿Vas a enseñármelo?  
-¿De verdad quieres verlo?  
- Pareces sorprendido -se rió ella-. Pues, para tu información, me gustan mucho los animales. De hecho, cuando salí del instituto estuve dudando entre estudiar veterinaria o medicina.

¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo decantarte por los seres humanos?  
- No lo sé, pero, pero no me he arrepentido de la elección que hice -contestó ella con sinceridad.

Cuando llegaron junto a los establos, Inuyasha hizo que su caballo se detuviera, desmontó y ayudó a Kagome a desmontar también. Ataron los caballos a la reja, y él condujo a la joven al interior del enorme edificio.

Kagome observó que estaba sorprendentemente limpio, que los pesebres eran espaciosos y que las vacas tenían un aspecto muy saludable. Cuando llegaron al pesebre que albergaba al toro del que le había hablado Inuyasha, comprobó que no había exagerado en absoluto. Era un ejemplar magnífico, de pelaje rojizo, y aparentemente muy dócil, ya que se acercó a la reja y dejó que Inuyasha le acariciase.

- Es de la raza Santa Gertrudis¿verdad? -inquirió Kagome fascinada.

La mano de Inuyasha se detuvo sobre el morro del animal.

- Caramba, Kagome, estoy impresionado.  
- Bueno, para todo tiene que haber una primera vez.

Inuyasha se echó a reír, pero la miró de un modo especial, apoyando el tacón dela bota en el travesaño más bajo de la reja.

-No es la primera vez -replicó con suavidad-. Me impresionaste desde el día en que llegaste al hospital. Tomó un mechón del cabello negro azabache y lo retorció entre sus dedos-. Eres maravillosa - le dijo mirándolas a los ojos-, y cada día que pasa me convenzo más de ello. Nunca había imaginado que pudiéramos tener tantas cosas en común. Es curioso, hemos pasado juntos casi un año, pero he aprendido más de ti en estas últimas semanas que en todos estos meses.

- A mí me ha ocurrido igual -le confesó ella, bajando la vista a su tórax.

Le encantaba su manera de andar, de hablar, el modo en que se calaba el sombrero sobre un ojo... Recordó la calidez de sus brazos rodeándola, y de pronto sintió frío.  
Inuyasha estaba estudiándola en silencio, fascinado por los cambios de expresión en sus dulces facciones, y creyó leer en ellas las mismas emociones que estaban agitándolo a él en ese momento.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Inuyasha extendió un brazo y Kagome aceptó sin dudarlo esa muda invitación, abrazándose a él y apretándose contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Inuyasha se sentía extraño, aunque por otro lado el tener a Kagome en sus brazos parecía lo más natural del mundo. La atrajo más hacia sí y acarició distraídamente su pelo.

- La semana que viene ya es Navidad -murmuró.  
- Lo sé -respondió Kagome-. ¿Qué sueles hacer el veinticinco, vas a visitar a algún amigo o los invitas a tu casa?  
-Las últimas las he pasado con Mia -recordó Inuyasha Kagome se tensó ligeramente, pero él no lo advirtió-, pero desde que se casara el año pasado, me limito a prepararme algo de cena y tomármela frente al televisor, viendo películas antiguas.

Kagome no dijo nada. A pesar de que había oído a la gente hablar de la relación de Inuyasha con Mia a lo largo del año, no había pensado nunca que fueran íntimos hasta ese punto. Aquel pensamiento la deprimió.

Inuyasha, sin embargo, no estaba pensando en las Navidades pasadas, sino en las de ese mismo año.

- Bueno, y entonces¿dónde vamos a celebrar el veinticinco, en tu casa, o en la mía? -le preguntó, como si diera por hecho que tenía que ser así.

Aquello animó un poco a Kagome.

-Podríamos celebrarlo en la mía -propuso.  
-De acuerdo -dijo él-. Y me comprometo a ayudarte a preparar la cena.

Kagome sonrió.

- Será agradable tener a alguien con quien compartirla -murmuró. Sus Navidades nunca habían sido demasiado alegres.

- Me aseguraré de que nos toque la guardia en Nochebuena. Así tendremos libre el veinticinco -le prometió él.

Inuyasha sintió una sensación muy agradable que no había experimentado jamás, una sensación de compenetración con Kagome que no había sentido ni siquiera con Mia. Apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la joven, y dejó escapar un suspiro de contento. Era como llegar a casa. Toda su vida había estado buscando algo que no había logrado encontrar, y por primera vez tenía la sensación de estar más cerca de ello que nunca.

Los brazos de Kagome se estrecharon en torno a su cintura, se acercó un poco más a él y sus piernas rozaron las suyas. Inuyasha subió el pie al travesaño superior para que Kagome pudiera ponerse más cómoda, pero el movimiento y el roce de su cuerpos lo excitó y inspiró con brusquedad.

- Perdona -murmuró ella.

Hizo ademán de apartarse, pero Inuyasha la retuvo, sosteniéndola por las caderas.

- No es culpa tuya -le dijo-. Es algo que no puedo evitar -le confesó. Le fascinaba aquella reacción tan inmediata que su cuerpo tenía cuando estaba cerca de ella-. Además, estaba pasando por una larga sequía.

Kagome, incrédula, alzó el rostro hacia él.

-¿Una larga sequía? -repitió con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Con Nickie revoloteando a tu alrededor casi en cueros para conseguir tu atención?

Inuyasha no se rió como esperaba, sino que la miró muy serio y trazó con el índice el puente de su naricilla respingona.

- No soy de esos tipos que tienen aventuras -le dijo-. Y soy la discreción encarnada en lo que se refiere a mi vida privada¿sabes? -añadió-. Hace un tiempo conocí a una viuda en cierta ciudad. Nos hicimos amigos, y durante un tiempo nos dimos el uno al otro algo que los dos necesitábamos, pero que no queríamos que traspasara las fronteras de la intimidad. Hace dos años volvió a casarse, y desde entonces me he concentrado en mi trabajo y mi rancho. No ha habido nadie más.

Kagome lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Y te sentías cómodo haciéndolo... bueno, sin estar enamorado?  
- Sentía afecto por ella -le explicó Inuyasha-, y ella lo sentía por mí. No nos hacía falta estar enamorados.

A Kagome, sin embargo, aquella explicación no la convenció, y se removió incomodidad. Él comprendió al instante.

-Para ti el amor si es algo imprescindible¿no es cierto, Kagome?-inquirió quedamente-.Para ti ni el más arrollador de los deseos sería bastante sin amor-añadió acariciando el contorno de sus labios-. Pero tú y yo somos una combinación explosiva..., y tú sí estás enamorada de mí.

Ella apoyó la frente en el hueco de su hombro.

-Sí -admitió-, te quiero, pero no hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a ser tu amante.  
- Lo sé.  
- Entonces lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro.

Inuyasha dejó escapar una risa que nada tenía de alegre.

- ¿Eso crees? Acabo de pedirte que te comprometas conmigo.  
-Inuyasha, no te burles de mí -le rogó-, o es justo qué...

Él la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Déjame acabar -le dijo solemnemente-. Podríamos comprometernos y casarnos en Año Nuevo.

Kagome lo miró de hito en hito, con los ojos como paltos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que... nos casemos? -balbució anonadada.

Inuyasha la tomó de la barbilla y escudriño sus preocupados ojos marrones.

- La idea de hacer el amor no te incomoda ni la mitad que la idea del matrimonio¿no es así? -adivinó-. Porque el matrimonio implica un compromiso, y tú no quieres sentirte atrapada.

Kagome contrajo el rostro.

- El matrimonio de mis padres fue horrible -musitó-, y yo no querría acabar como mi madre.  
-Kagome, tú no eres tu madre -le dijo él y le acarició la mejilla-, y yo no soy tu padre.

Kagome se quedó callada.

- No tienes por qué agobiarte -le dijo Inuyasha-. Dejaremos que vayan pasando estas dos semanas, pasaremos juntos el día de Navidad, y ya volveremos a hablar de esto.  
- De acuerdo.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza y la besó con ternura. Al hacerlo, ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, pero él la apartó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- Nada de eso -murmuró-. A partir de hoy vamos a conocernos mejor antes de dejar que nuestras glándulas intervengan.

- ¡Nuestras glándulas!

- ¿No recuerda lo que son las glándulas, doctora? -le dijo él en un tono seductor, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo-. Déjeme que se las describa... -murmuró subiendo las manos hacia sus senos y dibujando arabescos en ellos.

- Creo que ya me acuerdo -contestó ella entre risas-¡para, me haces cosquillas!  
Inuyasha puso fin a aquella tortura juguetona y entrelazó su mano con la de ella, llevándola hacia el lugar donde habían dejado atados los caballos.

A la mañana siguiente tenían de nuevo turno de visitas en el hospital, y Kikyou trató de volver de nuevo a la carga, pero cuando se la encontraron en uno de los pasillos, Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome en la suya.

- Buenos días, Kikyou-la saludó educadamente.  
Como esperaba, su ex prometida se había quedado aturdida.  
- Buenos días, doctores -contestó vacilante, sin poder despegar la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas.

- Kagome y yo nos comprometimos ayer -anunció Inuyasha

Kikyou palideció, pero se las apañó para forzar una sonrisa.

- Oh¿en serio? Bueno, supongo que en ese caso me toca felicitaros -dijo riéndose-. ¡Y pensar que yo tenía esperanzas de que tú y yo pudiéramos retomar lo que hubo entre nosotros en el pasado...!

- El pasado está muerto para mí- respondió él con firmeza y la miró fijamente-, y no tengo el menor deseo de devolverlo a la vida.

Kikyou dejó escapar nuevas risitas incómodas.

- Ya veo -farfulló. Bajó la vista hacia la mano izquierda de Kagome, entrelazada con la mano derecha de Inuyasha-. Ha sido un compromiso verdaderamente repentino¿no? -apuntó con malicia-, veo que todavía no tienes anillo, Kagome...

Inuyasha apretó suavemente la mano de la joven.

- Cuando Kagome haya decidido qué clase de anillo quiere, se lo compraré -le respondió muy tranquilo a Kikyou-. En fin, a mí me encantaría seguir aquí charlando, pero tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y supongo que vosotras también, así que... Espérame en el vestíbulo cuando hayas terminado tus visitas, cariño -le dijo a Kagome, besándola en la mejilla.

Y se alejó hacia el fondo del pasillo. Kagome sonrió candorosamente a Kikyou.

- Bueno, yo también voy a seguir con mi trabajo -le dijo.  
Echó a andar en la dirección contraria en la que se había ido Inuyasha, pero Kikyou la siguió.

- Te deseo mejor suerte que la que tuve yo, Kagome -masculló-. Hace años, cuando me pidió a mí que me casara con él lo hizo porque me deseaba y yo me negaba a darle lo que quería... porque haya que ser lista ¿sabes, si le das a un hombre lo que quiere, en cuanto lo consigue pierde el interés en ti. En fin, de cualquier modo no me sirvió de mucho, porque no podía competir con su querida Mia-añadió con amargura-. Y entonces apareció tu padre. Se encaprichó de mi, y yo consentí en darle gusto, pensando que así Inuyasha se pondría celoso...

- Algo de eso había oído -la cortó Kagome con aspereza, repugnada de que pudiera hablar de aquello con semejante desvergüenza.  
- Sí, bueno, lo imaginaba. Esa clase de cosas corren de boca en boca -farfulló Kikyou-.Inuyasha. Tu pobre madre también debió odiarme -murmuró de pronto, sorprendiendo a Kagome-. Tu padre desde luego se puso furioso conmigo por haber sido tan descuidada, porque arruiné su carrera aquí y tuvo que marcharse, aunque creo que no le fue tan mal en Austin...

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba, se dijo Kagome. Lo cierto era que, aunque Kikyou no le cayese bien y hubiese tenido un comportamiento reprobable en el pasado, no podía echarle a ella toda la culpa de lo ocurrido. Se detuvo delante de la habitación del primer paciente al que tenía que visitar.

- ¿Qué has querido decir antes cuando has dicho que no podías competir con Mia Parker? - le preguntó a Kikyou sin poder evitarlo.

- Bueno, Inuyasha estaba loco por Mia, pero ella acabó casándose con Onigumo Burke. Yo creí que él se olvidaría de ella, ahora que no es una mujer libre, pero parece ser que aún se ven muy a menudo -apuntó con un brillo malicioso en la mirada-, y se rumorea que él sigue sintiendo verdadera adoración por ella. En fin, debería sentirme celosa de tu buena suerte, pero para serte sincera me das un poco de lástima; siempre serás su segunda elección, aunque se case contigo. Puede que te desee, pero jamás dejará de amar a Mia.

Y se alejó, dejando a Kagome deprimida y preocupada. ¿Tendría razón Kikyou? Estaba segura de que Inuyasha la deseaba, pero hasta el momento no había mostrado signo alguno de que la amara. ¿Seguiría de verdad enamorado de Mia Parker? Si era así¿por qué la había pedido que se casase con él¿No sería que lo había hecho sólo para que lo apoyara, y así conseguir que Kikyou Y Nickie lo dejasen tranquilo?.

Aunque no tenía ánimos de verlo, cuando hubo terminado sus visitas, Kagome se dirigió al vestíbulo para esperarlo allí, como habían acordado, y estando de pie junto al área de recepción, apareció Nickie.

- Felicidades -le dijo con una sonrisa resignada-. Supongo que debía haberme dado por vencida cuando lo vi besándola en el aparcamiento. En fin, buena suerte, Doctora Higurashi. Por lo que he oído, la necesitará -añadió y se alejó por el pasillo.

Kagome tenía la moral por los suelos, y su expresión no le pasó desapercibida a Inuyasha cuando se reunió con ella.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? le preguntó-. ¿No habrán estado molestándote Nickie y Kikyou?

- No -murmuró ella-, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Inuyasha no pareció muy convencido, pero decidió que era mejor no insistir.

- ¿Nos vamos?  
- Sí.

Mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento, le dijo a Kagome:

- he pensado llevarte a comer a un sitio que te va a encantar, y luego al centro, a comprarte ese anillo de compromiso.

Kagome no lo miró.

- No tienes por qué hacerle caso a Kikyou; no necesito un anillo.  
- Por supuesto que sí -replicó él contrariado-. No voy a dejar que la gente piense que soy tan mísero que no quiero comparte un anillo de compromiso.  
- Pero¿para qué vas a gastarte el dinero si?  
-Kagome, es mi dinero -insistió él, cortándola, en un tono que no admitía discusión-. Quiero comprarte ese anillo y voy a hacerlo.

Ella no dijo nada más. Si a él no le importaba gastarse el dinero en un anillo sólo para una pantomima¿por qué habría de preocuparse ella?

El destino quiso que cuando entraron en una de las joyerías del centro de la ciudad, estuviera allí Mia Parker, o más bien Mia Burke.

Era bellísima, pensó Kagome con el corazón encogido: rubia, ojos grises, elegante figura...

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamó Mia con una amplia sonrisa al ver a Inuyasha-. ¡Qué sorpresa! -y lo abrazo efusivamente.

Él la besó en la mejilla y la miró con ternura.

- Estás increíble -le dijo.  
- Tú también tienes un aspecto estupendo -respondió ella.

Sólo entonces pareció recordar Inuyasha que no estaba solo.

- Oh, perdona,Kagome...Mia, te presento a Kagome Higurashi.  
- Ah, tu ayudante¿verdad? -dijo Mia con una pequeña sonrisa -.¿Cómo estás, Kagome? Encantada de conocerte.  
- Bien, gracias, lo mismo digo -contestó Kagome en un tono muy formal.

Inuyasha, sin embargo, no lo notó y siguió hablando con Mia:

- ¿Cómo es que estás por aquí?

- Estoy comprándole un regalo de Navidad a mi hijastra. Pensé que le gustaría un collar de perlas. ¿Verdad que este es precioso? -le preguntó señalándole uno que la dependienta había colocado sobre el mostrador para que lo viera-. Me lo llevo. Cóbremelo, por favor -le dijo, entregándole su visa.

-Bueno¿y cómo está Onigumo?

A Kagome le pareció advertir una nota de incomodidad en su voz, y se dijo angustiada que parecía que Kikyou le había dicho la verdad. Seguía enamorado de ella.

- Tan imposible y cabezota como siempre -respondió Mia, riéndose-, pero entre mis caballos y mi línea de ropa, y el negocio que él lleva de ordenadores, no podemos quejarnos, nos va bastante bien. Lo único malo es que últimamente por el trabajo tiene que pasar mucho tiempo fuera, de viaje, y me siento un poco sola -añadió. De pronto, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea, alzó sus ojos brillantes hacia los de él y sonrió-. ¿Te apetece venir a cenar a casa conmigo esta noche?

- Me encantaría -respondió él sin pensar-. Oh, no, espera, no puedo, acabo de acordarme que tenemos una reunión de la junta administrativa en el hospital.

- Vaya, qué pena -murmuró Mia-. Bueno, otra vez será -lanzó una mirada a Kagome de reojo-. Em... ¿habéis salido a hacer las compras de Navidad... juntos?- inquirió, como si dudase que fuera así.

Inuyasha se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- No, estamos buscando un anillo de compromiso -respondió.

Mia lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Para quién?

Kagome se había puesto roja como la grana; quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Pues...para Kagome-contestó Inuyasha-. Nos hemos comprometido.

La vacilación en su respuesta sólo hizo que Kagome se sintiera aún peor, pero la estupefacción en el rostro de Mia desató su lengua.

- Es sólo para disuadir a Nickie y a Kikyou-dijo-, lo estaban volviendo loco, persiguiéndolo a todas partes.

Inuyasha la miró de hito en hito, e iba a abrir la boca, pero Mia se le adelantó.

-¡Oh, ya comprendo! -murmuró. Pareció aliviada, pero enseguida frunció el entrecejo-. Pero...¿no es algo deshonesto por vuestra parte?  
- No había otra manera -respondió Kagome antes de que Inuyasha pudiera intervenir-, y será sólo hasta que mi contrato finalice el uno de enero. Cuando llegue esa fecha regresaré a Austin.

Inuyasha no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? No le había pedido que se casara con él para mantener a raya a Kikyou y a Nickie, aunque en un principio hubiera surgido la idea del compromiso medio en broma. ¿Hasta ese punto lo había malinterpretado?

Mia estaba tan perpleja como él. Desde el infame comportamiento de Kikyou, años atrás, Inuyasha no había vuelto a confiar en las mujeres, y cuando había empezado a oír comentarios sobre su tempestuosa relación con su ayudante, y le habían contado lo del beso en la fiesta de Navidad, Mia había albergado esperanzas de que al fin hubiese encontrado el amor pero... ¡qué le fuera a compra un anillo y a fingir que estaban comprometidos para quitarse de encima a dos mujeres...! Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera esa clase de hombre... ¿No habría sido idea de ella y no de él? Sí, aquello parecía más plausible.

Lanzó una mirada airada a Kagome y puso una mano en el brazo de Inuyasha.

- Escucha, Inuyasha, esa es una idea estúpida. En cuanto ella se marche, te convertirás en el hazmerreír de todo Jacobsville¿no te das cuenta? Incluso podría dañar tu reputación...-le dijo muy seria.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula.

- Agradezco tu preocupación -le dijo suavemente, aunque no comprendía aquella mirada acusadora que le había dirigido a Kagome-, pero.  
- Tiene razón -lo interrumpió Kagome, profundamente dolida-, esto es estúpido. No puedo hacerlo -balbució con ojos atormentados-. ¡Perdonadme, tengo que irme!

Y salió corriendo de la joyería antes de que Inuyasha pudiera ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Cruzó la calle, entró en unos grandes almacenes y se metió en el servicio de señoras llorando a lágrima viva, ante el estupor de una dependiente que salía en ese momento.

En la joyería, Inuyasha, que se había quedado de piedra al ver marcharse a Kagome, estaba increpando furioso a Mia.

-¡Por el amor de Dios¿Por qué has hecho eso¡Me ha llevado días convencerla para que aceptara casarse conmigo¡Lo de Kikyou y Nickie fue sólo un pretexto!

Mia contrajo el rostro, aturdida.

- Yo... no comprendo -murmuró.

El dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

- Kagome está enamorada de mí, pero el matrimonio de sus padres fue un desastre y tiene pavor a casarse -le explicó.

Mia no sabía qué decir. Había acusado veladamente a la joven, y para colmo, probablemente le había dado una impresión equivocada de su relación con Inuyasha. Eran muy buenos amigos, pero nada más que eso, por mucho que corriesen rumores acerca de lo contrario. Se preguntó si aquellas habladurías habían llegado a oídos de Kagome, y si las habría creído. ¡Y pensar que había invitado a Inuyasha a cenar, ignorándola a ella por completo!  
- He metido la pata hasta el fono¿verdad? -inquirió, sintiéndose falta-. Yo no podía saber... creía que simplemente habías salido a hacer unas compras aprovechando la hora de comer...

- Será mejor que vaya tras ella -dijo Inuyasha.  
- Tal vez deberías esperar un poco -murmuró Mia-. Debe estar dolida, y quizá quiera estar sola.

Pero él, desoyendo el consejo de su amiga, salió de la joyería y entró en los grandes almacenes donde la había visto meterse.

- ¿Ha visto entrar a una joven más o menos así de alta, tez blanca y de ojos marrones...?- le preguntó a la primera dependienta que encontró, que precisamente era la que se había cruzado con Kagome-. Lleva un traje de chaqueta y pantalón beige.

- Oh, sí...pobrecilla, entró a los servicios llorando como una Magdalena, y ya lleva ahí casi diez minutos. Estaba a punto de entrar a preguntarle si se encuentra bien.

Inuyasha se sintió como un vil gusano. La había hecho llorar. Imaginar a alguien tan fuerte como Kagome llorando le partía el corazón. ¿Si Mia hubiera mantenido su preciosa boquita cerrada! Para él era como una hermana, y a menudo solía actuar como tal, opinando sobre su vida y aconsejándolo. Por lo general no le importaba, incluso le hacía gracia, pero en aquella ocasión se había pasado.

-¿Podría entrar y pedirle que salga?

La mujer asintió y entró en los servios, para volver a los pocos minutos con Kagome. La joven tenía los ojos rojos, pero llevaba la barbilla muy alta, como dando a entender que no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

- Vámonos, llegaremos tarde al hospital -murmuró.

Inuyasha decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir. Salieron de los grandes almacenes y se dirigió en silencio hacia el lugar donde había dejado aparcado el coche. Tampoco hablaron durante el corto trayecto hasta el hospital y cuando llegaron, Kagome se fue directamente a su consulta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se dejó caer en la silla giratoria tras su escritorio, sin ninguna gana de trabajar. Sus ilusiones habían quedado hechas trizas. Tal vez pudiera decirles a los demás que todo aquello no había sido más que una broma y dejar que Inuyasha se quietara de encima a Nickie y a Kikyou diciéndoles la verdad: que no estaba interesado en tener una relación con ellas. Era lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio. Conociéndolo, Kagome sabía por propia experiencia que no era un hombre al que le costase decir lo que pensaba, sin importarle quién pudiera estar escuchandolo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...DeJeN rEvIeWs PlEaSe!

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_ Hola a todos! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Bueno he procurado no tardarme en actualizar, pero de todas maneras vuelvo a publicar 2 capitulos asi q ya casi va para el final esta historia vamos en el cap 9 de 11.

* * *

_clarice:_ Hola me alegra q te guste la historia. Y a tu pregunta: efectivamente Kikyou era la mujer con la q Inuyasha se iba a casar y fue la amante del padre de Kagome, pero no es la misma chica q menciono al principio. En la historia quise poner otro personaje ajeno a la serie del cual Inuyasha estaba enamorado, pero mas delante de la historia te daras cuenta ke relacion hay entre esa chica(Mia) e Inuyasha. Espero me haya explicado bien jeje. Chao! **

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualización. Se cuidan besos y abraxos ¡Chao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10

* * *

**

Mia se sentía tan mal por lo ocurrido, que no pudo dejar de penar en ello en toda la semana, y a finales de la misma llamó a Inuyasha para preguntarle qué podía hacer para arreglarlo.  
- Me temo que nada -murmuró él con pesimismo-. No me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la semana, y anteayer volvió a redactar una carta de dimisión y me la dejó sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Y si organizarla una fiesta de despedida para ella? -sugirió Mia-. Así quizá, en un ambiente más distendido, podrías hablar con ella y hacerla cambiar de idea.  
- No sé, Mia, no creo que.  
- ¿Y si la llamo?  
- Oh, dudo que quiera hablar contigo -replicó él, dejando escapar una risa amarga-. Nos ha puesto a los dos en su lista negra.  
Mia suspiró.  
- ¿No hay nadie a quien pudiera escuchar?  
- Bueno, podrías pedirle a Kouga Morris que hablara con ella -propuso Inuyasha-. Son muy amigos.  
- Entonces lo intentaré.  
- En cualquier caso, yo que tú no enviaría ninguna invitación antes de que ella te diga que sí -le advirtió Inuyasha-. Está muy dolida.  
- Lo imagino -murmuró ella-. De verdad que lo siento, Inuyasha, yo sólo estaba preocupada por ti.  
- Lo sé, Mia-respondió Inuyasha-. El único problema es que ella no.  
- Supongo que también habrá escuchado los rumores sobre nosotros, y eso.  
- ¿Qué rumores? -inquirió Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Pues...bueno, que hay algo más que amistad entre nosotros. La gente sigue creyéndolo, aun después de que me haya casado con Onigumo. Si ha llegado a oídos de Kagome, es posible que ella también piense que es cierto.  
Tal vez -concedió Inuyasha-, pero ella mejor que nadie tiene que saber que yo... -de pronto una idea cruzó Kikyou hubiese estado envenenado los oídos de Kagome? su antigua prometida siempre había creído que Mia y no su romance con Naraku Higurashi lo que había hecho que él rompiera con ella. Si le había dicho que seguía enamorado de Mia, era muy probable que la forma de actuar de su amiga en la joyería le hubiera dado una impresión equivocada a Kagome.  
- Estoy en lo cierto¿no es así? -inquirió Mia, interpretando correctamente su silencio-. Es posible que Kagome crea que sigues enamorado de mí.  
- Es posible -asintió él.  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
- No lo sé. Supongo que mi única oportunidad es que consigas que Kouga interceda y la convenza de que vaya a esa fiesta. Tal vez, como dices, consiga que me escuche.  
- Entonces llamará inmediatamente a Kouga .le dijo su amiga.  
- Gracias Mia.  
- No tienes que darme las gracias -repuso ella quedamente-. Soy la idiota bocazas por cuya culpa ahora estás en esta situación. Lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de arreglarlo. Te llamaré y te contaré qué me dice Kouga¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo, cuídate.

Kouga invitó a Kagome a comer el día siguiente. Era viernes, y la semana siguiente el edificio del hospital que utilizaban como centro de salud cerraría por las vacaciones de navidad.  
- Hacía mucho que no me invitabas a almorzar -le dijo Kagome a su amigo, mientras se metía en la boca un trozo del quiche que había pedido-. No será que quieres pedirme algún favor¿verdad? - inquirió y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- Pues ahora que lo mencionas... - dijo él, siguiéndole la broma.  
Los dos se echaron a reír.  
- La verdad es que estoy aquí para interceder por alguien -admitió Kouga, poniéndose serio.  
Kagome se puso tensa.  
- ¿Por quién?  
-Mia Burke.  
Kagome soltó el tenedor sobre el plato. Los recuerdos de aquel día en la joyería regresaron a su mente, y sus facciones se endurecieron.  
- No tengo nada que hablar con ella.  
- Sabe que no quieres nada con ella -repuso Kouga-, y por eso mismo me ha pedido que interceda por ella. Quiere pedirte disculpas. Dice que malinterpretó la situación y que lo siente muchísimo. Y también quiere hacer algo para compensarte -añadió-: quiere celebrar una fiesta de despedida en tu honor el día de Nochebuena.  
Kagome lo miró irritada.  
-¿Cómo puede creer que después de cómo me trató van a quedarme ganas de ir a una fiesta organizada por ella?  
Kouga enarcó las cejas.  
- Vaya¿tan ofensivo fue lo que te dijo?  
-¡No fue lo que me dijo! le espetó Kagome furiosa-. ¡Me acusó indirectamente de querer arruinar la reputación de Inuyasha...¿Cómo pudo atreverse a decir algo semejante¡Sobre todo cuando corren rumores de que tiene un romance con Inuyasha estando casada!  
-Kagome...,Kagome..., cálmate, te va a dar algo -trató de apaciguarla Kouga.  
-¡No quiero calmarme! -masculló ella-. ¿Esa... mujer¿Cómo pudo atreverse?  
- Escucha, Kagome. Conozco a Mia y a Inuyasha hace años, y pudo decirte que no hay absolutamente nada entre ellos. Es ridículo. Mia está muy enamorada de su marido, e Inuyasha no es de esa clase de hombre.  
-¿Puedes asegurarme también de que él nunca la ha amado¿y que no sigue enamorado de ella?  
A Kouga le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero, aunque eran viejos amigos, no podía ver en el interior del corazón de Inuyasha. Sabía que le había costado aceptar el matrimonio de Mia, pero también tenía la impresión de que sentía algo por Kagome.  
-¿Lo ves? -farfulló Kagome-, no puedes negarlo. El que me pidiera que me case con él no implica que.  
-¿Te ha pedido que te cases con él!  
-¿No lo sabías? - Kagome se llevó la taza de café a los labios y tomó un sorbo-. Al principio quería que fingiera que nos habías prometido para quitarse de encima a Kikyou y a Nickie, y luego decidió que ya puestos podíamos casarnos de verdad. Me pilló en un momento de debilidad y no pude decirle que no, así que al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, fuimos a una joyería del centro a comprar el anillo de compromiso, pero Mia estaba allí. Se puso muy grosera conmigo, pero Inuyasha no hizo nada por detenerla. De hecho, hizo como si no estuviera allí en absoluto.  
-¿Y eso fue lo que más te dolió, no es cierto?- inquirió él suavemente.  
- Supongo que sí -murmuró ella-. Pero tampoco quiero que sientas lástima de mí, Kouga. No me he hecho ninguna ilusión tonta respecto a él¿sabes?- añadió con una sonrisa triste-. Sé que me desea, pero no está enamorado de mí.  
- ¿Y él sabe que tú estás enamorada de él?  
Kagome asintió con la cabeza.  
- Mi madre solía decir que soy como un libro abierto. Era difícil que no se diera cuenta.  
Kouga tomó una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas.  
-Kagome¿y no crees que vale la pena que le des una segunda oportunidad?- le preguntó-. ¿Por qué no dejas que Mia dé esa fiesta en tu honor? Está deseando enmendar el daño que te hizo, y allí podrías hablar con Inuyasha y preguntarle por qué quiere casarse contigo. A lo mejor te sorprende.  
- Lo dudo -repuso Kagome con pesimismo-. Sé por qué quiere casarse conmigo, pero yo no quiero casarme. Es verdad que estoy loca por él, pero sé lo que un matrimonio le puede hacer a dos personas, y no lo quiero.  
-Kagome, no puedes pensar que todos los matrimonios estén abocados al fracaso sólo porque ocurrió con el de tus padres -le dijo Kouga-. Yo fui feliz en mi matrimonio, tuve doce años de las etérea felicidad. un matrimonio es lo que "tú" hagas de él. Si las dos personas se aman.  
- Mi madre ama a mi padre, y siempre excusaba la brutalidad de mi padre, y sus defectos -insistió ella.  
- Eso no era amor -repuso él-. era una forma de sometimiento. ¿Es que no eres capaz de ver la diferencia? Si tu madre de verdad hubiera amado a tu padre, se habría enfrentado a él y habría tratado de ayudarlo a dejar el alcohol y las drogas.  
Kagome sintió como si las como si las palabras de Kouga le hubieran abierto los ojos. Nunca lo había visto bajo esa perspectiva.  
- Creciste en una familia disfuncional -continuó su amigo-, no en una familia normal, por eso te cuesta tanto aceptar la posibilidad de que el matrimonio puede ser distinto del de tus padres -dijo acariciándole la mano-.Kagome, se puede tener un matrimonio sólido y feliz, no es un imposible. Basta con que las dos personas se quieran y estén dispuestas a comprometerse.  
Kagome bajó la vista a la mano izquierda de Kouga. En el dedo anular todavía llevaba su anillo de casado.  
- Inuyasha no me ama -murmuró.  
- Pues haz que se enamore de ti.  
Kagome se rió con amargura.  
- ¿Cómo? Estoy segura de que sigue amando a Mia, y no se pude luchar contra un fantasma. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Kouga, porque desde que Ayame murió ninguna otra mujer ha logrado interponerse entre tú y tus recuerdos. Dime¿cómo te sentirías si de pronto te enterases de que hay una mujer que está perdidamente enamorada de ti?  
Kouga se quedó aturdido por la pregunta.  
- Bueno, no lo sé -murmuró-. Supongo que me sentiría mal por ella -admitió.  
- Y probablemente así es cómo se siente Inuyasha respecto a mí -le dijo Kagome-, y tal vez eso explique por qué quiere casarse conmigo¿no crees? Tendría sentido.  
Kouga meneó la cabeza.  
-No, no lo tiene. Kagome, no le propones matrimonio a alguien por que sientas lástima.  
- Tal vez tú no, pero¿puedes hablar por Inuyasha? - Le espetó ella-. Quizá ni siquiera se trate de lástima, sino de venganza. Quizá quiera casarse conmigo para vengarse de Mia por haberse casado con otro hombre, o quizá para vengarse de Kikyou.  
-Kagome, Inuyasha no es así de rastrero.  
- Las personas pueden actuar de un modo impredecible cuando están enamoradas -le respondió ella-. Ojalá me amase, Kouga. Si sintiese algo por mí me casaría con él con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de mis miedos y mis dudas, pero sé que no es así.  
Kouga bajó la vista.  
- Lo siento -le dijo soltándole la mano y reclinándose en el asiento con un suspiro-. Ojalá tuviera yo una pócima para hacer que se enamorase de ti. Te mereces ser feliz.  
Kagome sonrió débilmente.  
- Gracias Kouga Los dos se quedaron en silencio un instante, y al cabo de un rato, Kagome dijo:  
- Me han llamado de un hospital privado de Houston. Les envié mi currículum y parece que están interesados.  
Era una buena noticia, pero Kouga advirtió que no parecía muy contenta.  
- He oído que Inuyasha ya está entrevistando a los posibles candidatos a reemplazarme -añadió ella-, así que supongo que finalmente ha aceptado mi renuncia.  
- ¿Lo... supones? - repitió Kouga, extrañado ante la palabra que había usado.  
- Hace dias que no nos hablamos -respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Ya veo -murmuró su amigo.  
De modo que así de mal estaban las cosas, pensó para sí. Inuyasha y Kagome se habían distanciado, temerosos de dar ese paso final hacia el compromiso. Ella tenía sus razones, pero¿cuáles eran las él, se preguntó. ¿Sería verdad que sentía lástima de Kagome y por eso le había propuesto matrimonio¿o seguiría enamorado de Mia?  
-Mia es una buena chica -le dijo a Kagome-. Si la conocieras te darías cuenta de que no es la clase de persona que disfruta haciendo daño a los demás. De hecho, como te he dicho, se siente falta por lo que ocurrió el otro día. Vamos, Kagome¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Sólo quiere arreglar las cosas.  
Kagome pareció considerarlo.  
-¿Y estás seguro de que él irá? -murmuró ella.  
- Más le vale -respondió Kouga-, o la gente empezará a murmurar de nuevo, diciendo que se alegra de deshacerse de ti.  
Kagome dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.  
-Está bien -claudicó.  
-¡Estupendo! Llamaré a Mia en cuanto llegue a casa y se lo diré. No te arrepentirás, Kagome, ya lo verás. Oh, y, por favor, no le digas que sí todavía a esa gente de Houston.  
Pero ella meneó la cabeza.  
- Ya he tomado la decisión, Kouga. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Lo necesito. Iré a esa fiesta, pero no creo que funcione. De todos modos, gracias, y gracias por el almuerzo.  
-Ni hay de qué -respondió él, entristecido por su respuesta-. Oh, por cierto, me voy a pasar las Navidades a Maryland, con la familia de Ayame, como de costumbre, así que, si no nos vemos, que pases unas buenas Navidades.  
- Tu también, Kouga-dijo ella con sincero afecto.

El jueves siguiente, el día que cerraban por vacaciones de Navidad, Inuyasha entró en la consulta de Kagome. No se habían visto en toda la semana porque él había estado muy ocupado con varias operaciones. Parecía agotado, pensó. Había nuevas arrugas en su rostro y tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.  
-¿No podías habérmelo dicho en persona? -le espetó, blandiendo una carta en su mano.  
Era una nota que Kagome le había dejado el día anterior, diciéndole que querían hacerle una última entrevista, pero que era casi seguro que la contrataran en aquel hospital privado de Houston.  
-Nunca estabas en tu consulta -le dijo-. Inuyasha, yo... quiero que sepas que me siento muy agradecida por la experiencia que he adquirido trabajando contigo.  
Pero Inuyasha no iba a dejar que se desviase del tema.  
- Escucha, conozco ese hospital. Tienen a sus empleados trabajando como esclavos, y su concepto de la medicina no es precisamente muy humano, sólo les interesa ganar dinero. ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo podrás dedicarle cinco minutos a cada paciente, con un timbre que te avisará cada vez cuando se agote el tiempo¿y que al ser nueva te encargarán todos los trabajos duros y pesados¿y que tendrás que hacer guardias los fines de semana y las vacaciones al menos durante el primer año?  
- Sí, lo sé. Me lo dijeron cuando hablamos de las condiciones del contrato -le dijo, pero no añadió lo que la había deprimido el sólo pensarlo.  
Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y se apoyo en la pared.  
- No hemos llegado a hablar de lo que ocurrió el otro día- murmuró.  
- No hay nada que hablar -respondió ella.  
- Por supuesto que sí. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo, fuimos a comprarte un anillo, y de pronto empezaste a decirle a Mia que era todo una farsa.  
Los recuerdos de aquella tarde eran aún demasiado dolorosos para ella. Bajó la vista a la carpeta que tenía apretada contra el pecho.  
- Tú mismo me dijiste que sería un buen modo de deshacerte de Kikyou y de Nickie -le recordó.  
- Sólo fue una idea estúpida, y ése no es el motivo por el que te pedí que te casaras conmigo.  
- Da igual, de todos modos no quiero casarme, ni contigo ni con nadie.  
- ¿Vas a negar que me amas?- inquirió él, mirándola a los ojos.  
Kagome no habría podido hacerlo aunque se lo hubiera propuesto.  
- Todos estos meses he estado locamente enamorada de ti -admitió, tal vez porque estabas fuera de mi alcance.  
- Y me deseas -añadió él-. ¿Qué excusa tienes para eso?  
- Soy humana -contestó ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.  
- Mia me ha dicho que va a dar una fiesta en tu honor -murmuró Inuyasha-, y tengo entendido que vas a ir.  
-Fue Kouga quien me convenció -dijo ella. Se quedó un momento callada, vacilante, pero finalmente volvió a hablar -.Inuyasha, yo... Comprendo que Miay tú no podáis evitar sentir lo que sentías.  
-¡Maldita sea¡Eres igual que su marido!  
La furiosa reacción de Inuyasha la había dejado de piedra.  
- Todo... todo el mundo sabe que estabas enamorado de ella -balbució-  
- Exacto, lo estuve -corrigió él-, pero ahora está casada.  
- Eso es lo que yo quería decir -intervino ella con suavidad-. Debe ser terrible para ti.  
Inuyasha se tapó el rostro con las manos y se las pasó por el cabello, emitiendo un gruñido de frustración.  
-¡Dios! - masculló.  
- Yo lo comprendo, es natural que no lo puedas evitar... - continuó Kagome.  
Él sacudió la cabeza.  
- No puedo hacértelo entender¿verdad? -dijo con aspereza-. Ni siquiera estás escuchándome.  
-¿Qué más quieres que escuche? -le espetó ella-. Ya he tomado una decisión y no voy a cambiarla: el uno de enero me iré, y no creas que voy a llorarte, pienso olvidarme de ti. Espero que hayas encontrado a alguien para reemplazarme.  
-Sí, he encontrado a alguien -contestó él irritado-, a un graduado de la universidad John Hopkins. Empieza el dos de enero.  
Kagome no había esperado esas respuesta, y tuvo que tragar saliva y hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.  
- Esa es la fecha en la que yo empezaría en el hospital de Houston -murmuró.  
- Bien -masculló él.  
- Bien- contestó ella en el mismo tono irritado.  
Hubo un largo silencio, y Inuyasha dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.  
- Ya que estamos en la época que estamos, podríamos enterrar por unos días el hacha de guerra -sugirió. ¿Por qué no pasamos juntos el día de Navidad?  
Kagome sacudió la cabeza , incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Sabía que, de hacerlo, él notaría en su voz que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
- Como quieras -murmuró Inuyasha-. Feliz Navidad, entonces.  
Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero de pronto se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se giró hacia Kagome.  
- Si Mia no hubiera estado en la joyería y no hubiera pasado lo que pasó¿habrías seguido adelante¿te habrías casado conmigo? -le preguntó abruptamente.  
Las manos de Kagome apretaron la carpeta.  
-Eso es algo que ya nunca podré saber -balbució.  
Inuyasha se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y entrecerró la puerta.  
-Sé que no quieres oír esto, pero de todos modos voy a decírtelo. Mia y yo fuimos más que amigos hace años, pero fue durante un espacio de tiempo muy corto, y más por mi parte que por la suya. Quiere a su marido y no sería capaz de serle infiel. Respecto a mí, lo que sentía por ella pertenece al pasado.  
- Me alegro por ti -respondió ella.  
- ¿Y qué me dices de ti¿no significa nada para ti?  
Kagome se sentía como un animalillo acorralado. La mirada de Inuyasha descendió hasta sus labios y permaneció allí tanto rato que el corazón empezó a latirle como un loco. Sus ojos se encontraron. Kagome notó que no era capaz de apartar la vista, era como si sus iris dorados fuesen imanes, y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para contener el deseo de ir a su lado, apretarse contra su cuerpo y rogarle que la besara hasta dejarla sin aliento.  
- ¿Y dices que vas a olvidarme? -murmuró Inuyasha con ironía-. ¡Ni en un millón de años, doctora!  
Y salió de la consulta, silbando mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Kagome maldijo entre dientes. Se había delatado de nuevo.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Hola a todos, y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Aqui les deje el penultimo cap de esta historia, y mañana el gran final. 


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Esa tarde, cuando terminó las visitas que tenía que hacer, Kagome se pasó por el control de enfermería antes de irse, para peguntar si habían podido contactar con el marido de una mujer que había ingresado ese mismo día, ya que cuando llegó a urgencias estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Después de que se lo confirmaran, estaba desandando sus pasos por el largo corredor, cuando vio aparecer a Inuyasha. Parecía furioso y sus ojos refulgían.

Sin decirle una palabra, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró tras él, ante las miradas divertidas del personal que iba y venía.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -le preguntó Kagome casi sin aliento.  
- Quiero que le digas a un... - se mordió la lengua para no decir la palabra que en realidad quería decir- ..."caballero" que tenemos en el pabellón de urgencias, que he estado toda la mañana trabajando.

Kagome frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero Inuyasha no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a un cubículo en el que había un hombre alto, moreno, y fornido, tan malhumorado como él, al que le estaban vendando la mano.

Inuyasha la soltó y señaló con la cabeza al hombretón.

- Vamos, díselo -le indicó a Kagome.

Ella le dirigió una mirada perpleja, pero se volvió hacia el desconocido y le dijo:

- El doctor Inuyasha ha estado en el hospital toda la mañana. Aunque hubiera querido no habría podido salir -añadió-, porque hoy hemos tenido el doble de pacientes. Siempre ocurre igual antes de las vacaciones.

El hombre pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero siguió mirando a Inuyasha como si quisiera fulminarlo allí mismo. Se escuchó una pequeña conmoción en el pasillo, y de pronto pareció Mia, visiblemente agitada y asustada.

- ¡Onigumo¡Onigumo¿estas bien? -exclamó, corriendo al lado del desconocido-. Kagura me dijo que habías tenido un accidente con el coche, y que había llamado a una ambulancia... -balbució temblorosa, tomando la mano sana del hombre entre las suyas y con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos grises-. ¡Pensé que te habías matado en la carretera...!

- Pues claro que no -replicó el hombre suavemente, atrayendo la cabeza de Mia hacia su pecho y apretándola contra sí-. No seas tonta... -la increpó suavemente-, estoy bien. Sólo me he pillado la mano con la puerta del coche. ¿Qué te dijo Kagura?

- Bueno -murmuró Mia azorada-, la verdad es que no dejé que acabara de explicarme. En cuanto me dijo que te habían traído al hospital me vine corriendo...

- Pues no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien, ni siquiera está rota, sólo un poco magullada.

Mia se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

-¿Seguro que no tiene nada?

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, pero a Mia no le pasó desapercibida la expresión irritada en su rostro, y al girarse de nuevo hacia su marido, vio que también él parecía enfadado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? -inquirió Mia, oliéndose algo.

Onigumo Burke la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada, así que fue Inuyasha quien habló:

- Pues que tú y yo nos hemos visto en secreto esta mañana en tu casa, mientras Kagura y él estaban fuera..., o al menos eso es lo que dice el cartero, que vio un Jaguar gris aparcado en tu puerta -explicó irritado.

Mia puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó los brazos al aire.

- Por supuesto que vio un Jaguar gris... -le dijo a su marido-, que pertenece a la gerente de la compañía que está confeccionando la ropa de mi colección. Tiene un Jaguar plateado exacto al de Inuyasha.

Onigumo enrojeció ligeramente.  
- Por eso te pillaste la mano con la puerta del coche¿verdad? -adivinó Mia-. Porque el metomentodo del cartero andaría por allí y no podía esperar para contarte lo que tu esposa estaba haciendo a tus espaldas -masculló-. ¡Cuando lo vea se va a enterar!

Onigumo enrojeció aún más.

-¿Cómo querías que yo supiera que esa gerente tenía un Jaguar plateado? -le espetó, tratando en vano de justificarse.

Inuyasha soltó de un golpetazo su carpeta sobre la camilla en la que estaba sentado Onigumo.

-¡No, si al final resultará que la culpa va a ser de Mia, por no decirte que esa mujer tiene el mismo coche que yo! -le gritó enfadado.

Onigumo se puso de pie, mirándolo desafiante.

-Inuyasha... Onigumo... por favor... -los increpó Mia-. ¡Ya es suficiente!

Su marido no estaba de acuerdo. Se volvió hacia Kagome, que parecía tan desolada como se sentía por dentro.

- Tengo entendido que también han roto su compromiso¿no es verdad? -le dijo a la joven-. ¡Tenían que haberse casado hace años y así no estarían haciéndonos sufrir!

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, y sacudió muy despacio la cabeza. De pronto había comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo.

- El doctor Taisho es la persona más recta y honrada que he conocido -replicó-. No es de esa clase de hombres que actúan solapadamente, y nunca rehuye sus responsabilidades. Si confiara en su esposa, señor Burke, no haría caso de los rumores, ni de las invenciones de la gente. En las ciudades pequeñas siempre hay habladurías, pero sólo un tonto cree todo lo que oye.

Inuyasha enarcó las cejas, sorprendido de que hubiera salido en su defensa tan inesperadamente.

-Gracias, Kagome-dijo Mia quedamente-. Es más de lo que me merezco después de cómo me comporté contigo, pero gracias -se volvió hacia su marido-. Espero que hayas escuchado bien, porque tiene razón -le dijo. Estaba enfadada, y se le notaba-. Me casé contigo porque te quería, y todavía te quiero¡aunque sólo Dios sabe por qué! Nunca me escuchas cuando intento explicarme; siempre prefieres agarrarte a los rumores sobre Inuyasha y sobre mí.

Kagome se puso roja como una amapola. Podría decirse lo mismo de ella. No se atrevía a alzar la vista hacia Inuyasha.

- Y para que te des cuenta de lo ridículo que puedes llegar a ser al creerte las mentiras que difunde la gente- continuó Mia increpando a su esposo-, te diré algo que no sé si mereces que te diga¡estoy embarazada, y para que te enteres, no, no es de Inuyasha!

Onigumo se quedó boquiabierto y tardó un buen rato en racionar.

-¡Mia!. ¡Oh, Mia! -dijo levantándose, y abrazándola con fuerza-. ¿Es verdad eso?  
-Sí, pedazo de alcornoque... estaba deseando decírtelo, pero tú...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque su marido estaba besándola como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Kagome, algo azorada, se deslizó fuera del cubículo y salió al pasillo. Justo en ese momento, Inuyasha apareció a su lado.

-Espero que eso lo h aya convencido -masculló-. Gracias por defenderme -añadió-. Lástima que no creas una palabra de lo que estabas diciendo.

Kagome se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Creo que es cierto que Mia quiere a su marido -dijo quedamente-, y también que no hay nada entre vosotros, pero eso ya no importa, porque en enero me iré. Tu vida privada ya no me concierne en absoluto.

- Porque tú así lo has querido -le recordó él.

El tono sarcástico en su voz la hirió.

- Disculpa, pero ha sido un día muy largo y quiero irme a casa.

- Yo también me iba -respondió él-. Espera un segundo. Voy por la chaqueta y te acompaño hasta el aparcamiento.

Minutos más tarde se detenían frente al coche de Kagome.

-Kouga quería muchísimo a su esposa -dijo ella-, tanto, que doce años después aún no se ha repuesto de su muerte. Incluso sigue yendo a pasar las Navidades con la familia de ella. Le pregunté cómo se sentiría si se enterara de que una mujer estaba enamorada de él¿y sabes qué me respondió? Que sentiría lástima por ella, porque no podría corresponderla jamás.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? -inquirió él sin comprender dónde quería ir a parar,  
- Porque tú sigues enamorado de Mia-le contestó Kagome-. Hasta que no hayas superado ese desengaño, no podrás entregarte en cuerpo y alma a nadie más. Por eso no quiero casarme contigo.

Inuyasha había fruncido el entrecejo, y estaba mirándola patidifuso, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

- Mia es parte de tu vida -continuó Kagome-, una parte muy importante, y aunque ella haya logrado dejar atrás el pasado, tú aún no lo has conseguido. Yo... lo entiendo, y pienso que tal vez algún día puedas hacerlo, pero hasta entonces no es justo que intentes comprometerte con otra persona.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

- Mia estaba empezando en el mundo del rodeo cuando yo empecé como interno en este hospital -le explicó-. Un día se cayó de un caballo y la trajeron a urgencias. Fui yo quien se ocupó de ella, y desde el momento en que nos conocimos congeniamos. Cuando la dimos de alta quedamos un par de veces, y luego con más frecuencia. Es una mujer muy especial.

- Lo sé -murmuró Kagome-. Kouga me dijo que es muy buena persona.  
- Lo es -asintió él.

Se quedaron los dos callados, y Kagome, incómoda por ese silencio, sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Se hace tarde -dijo-, me marcho ya.

Pero Inuyasha la tomó del hombro, evitando que le diera la espalda.

-Kagome, nunca le he hablado a Mia de mi padre.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tuviera secretos con Mia. Alzó los ojos hacia él y lo miró largo rato, como si estuviera tratando de desentrañar un misterio.

-Curioso¿verdad? -le dijo Inuyasha-. Y hay otra cosa curiosa que me pasa contigo, pero es algo que aún no me siento preparado para decirte.

Se acercó a ella, y Kagome sintió que debería apartarse, detenerlo...pero no quería hacerlo. Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó sensualmente en los labios. Kagome no protestó en absoluto, sino que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, abriendo la boca para permitirle un contacto aún más íntimo.

Mientras la besaba, Inuyasha se inclinó más sobre ella, empujando a la joven contra la puerta del coche, como aquel día, tras la fiesta de Navidad. Kagome trató de decir algo, pero la insistencia de los besos de Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué ocurre? -murmuró el despegando un instante su boca de la de ella.

- Este lugar es... demasiado... público -balbució Kagome, luchado por recobrar el aliento.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y miró en derredor, advirtiendo la presencia de algunos curiosos en el aparcamiento y también en la entrada del pabellón de urgencias.

- Demonios -masculló irritado, apartándose de ella-. Ven a mi casa -sugirió con la respiración entrecortada como la de ella.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza antes de que se esfumara su fuerza de voluntad.

-No puedo.  
- Gallina.

Kagome se sonrojó.

-Está bien, sí que quiero ir -lo reconoció-, pero no voy a hacerlo. ¡Eres horrible, Inuyasha Taisho, aprovechándose de las debilidades de los demás¡No es justo!

- Sí que lo es -la corrigió él divertido, esbozando una sonrisa lobuna -. Vamos¡atrévete, Kagome! Arriésgalo todo a una sola carta. Siempre te comportas como una científica: analizando cada posible movimiento, sus posibles consecuencias... ¡Por una vez en tu vida sé temeraria!

-No -volvió a negarse ella, ésta vez con una firmeza inusitada-. ¿Me has besado para que nos viera ella? -inquirió furiosa.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño contrariado, y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Onigumo y Mia estaban en la escalinata de entrada del pabellón de urgencias, observándolos.

- No - respondió aturdido -. Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieran ahí -le dijo con sinceridad.

Pero Kagome no lo creyó.

- A otro perro con ese hueso -murmuró.

Se metió en el coche, introdujo la llave en el contacto, lo puso en marcha y se alejó. Las piernas le flaqueaban, pero se dijo que al cabo de un rato dejarían de temblar. Y quizá también el resto de su cuerpo. Inuyasha la estaba volviendo loca. Gracias a Dios que se marcharía pronto.

Minutos después de que Kagome llegara a casa, el teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente.

- ¿Diga? -contestó Kagome finalmente, que llevaba un rato tratando de ignorarlo con la esperanza de quien estuviera llamando desistiera.

- Todavía estás temblando de deseo¿a que sí? -le preguntó entre burlona y seductora la voz de Inuyasha

A Kagome casi se le resbaló el auricular entre los dedos.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? -balbució.

- Una invitación a cenar el día de Navidad, por supuesto -dijo él-. No quiero sentarme un año más delante del televisor y comerme un triste sandwich o un trozo de pizza.

Kagome todavía estaba enfadada con él por haberla hecho pasar vergüenza ante tanta mirada ajena por segunda vez. El personal del hospital se pasaría al menos dos semanas hablando de ello. Menos mal que ella ya no estaría para tener que soportarlo.

- Un triste sandwich o un trozo de pizza es precisamente lo que te mereces -le dijo.  
- Oh, vamos, no seas cruel, Kagome. Estamos en Navidad. Escucha, yo llevaré la ensalada y el postre si tú preparas el pavo¿qué me dices?

Kagome no pudo evitar dudar. Lo cierto era que se moría por pasar ese día con él, pero estaba convencida de que eso sólo haría más difícil su marcha.

- Venga, Kagome, di que sí... -trató de camelarla él con voz aterciopelada-. Vamos, sabes que estás deseándolo. Si te vas el uno de enero no habrá muchas más ocasiones para estar juntos. Además¿qué puedes perder?

"El respeto por mí misma, mi honor, mi virginidad, mi orgullo...", enumeró ella para sí.  
Sin embargo, su respuesta fue muy distinta:

- Bueno, supongo que pasar juntos un día no me matará.

Inuyasha se rió.

- Por supuesto que no. Estaré en tu casa el veinticinco a las once de la mañana¿de acuerdo?

Y colgó antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión.

- Oh, Dios¿qué he hecho? -gimió Kagome, mirando el auricular en su mano. "Esto es un error, un terrible error, y voy a arrepentirme el resto de mi vida". Inuyasha acabaría volviéndola loca de verdad.

El día de Nochebuena fue al supermercado temprano y compró un pavo pequeño. La cajera que la atendió era una de sus pacientes, y le dedicó una sonrisa significativa cuando vio el pavo y la botella de champán que puso sobre la cinta transportadora. Por suerte, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y Kagome corrió a casa antes de tropezarse con alguien más que hubiera oído los rumores sobre Inuyasha y ella.

Ya en casa, estuvo limpiando un poco, almorzó, y por la tarde rellenó el pavo y lo metió en el horno. Había decidido prepararlo el día anterior para no tener que hacerlo el mismo veinticinco. Así sólo tendría que recalentarlo. Cuando estuvo hecho, apagó el horno para que se enfriase, recogió y limpió la cocina, y ya eran casi las ocho cuando se fue al salón, encendió el televisor y se acurrucó en su sofá con unos vaqueros gastados, una amplia sudadera y unos calcetines de lana.

Sin embargo, apenas debía llevar diez minutos sentada, cuando oyó el ruido de un coche deteniéndose en la puerta de su casa. Extrañada, fue a la ventana del vestíbulo a mirar, y frunció el ceño al ver un Jaguar plateado, y cómo se bajaba de él cierto médico, con una gran caja en los brazos.

- Ábreme, Kagome-la llamó él desde fuera, mientras subía los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió curiosa, señalando la caja mientras le sostenía la puerta para que pasara.

-Comida y presentes, mi señora.  
-  
Kagome no podía estar más sorprendida. No lo había esperado aquella noche.

Cuando ella hubo cerrado la puerta, siguió a Inuyasha, que se había dirigido a la cocina y estaba descargando allí el contenido de la caja.

- La ensalada -comenzó a enumerar en voz alta-, el aliño, aceitunas, caviar y una tarta de chocolate con nueces. No, no la he hecho yo -añadió al ver que se había quedado mirándolo boquiabierta-. La he comprado. Se me da fatal la repostería. ¿Crees que tendrás sitio en la nevera?

- Eso podrías habérmelo preguntado antes de presentarte aquí -le dijo ella.  
Inuyasha sonrió.

- Si te hubiera llamado, habrías escuchado mi voz en el contestador, y habrías fingido que no estabas en casa.

Kagome se sonrojó. Tenía razón.

- Creo que hay sitio -murmuró abriendo la nevera, y reordenando un poco las cosas para que cupiera lo que él había llevado.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Inuyasha volvió a introducir la mano en la enorme caja, y extrajo dos paquetitos.

- Un regalo que tú me darás a mí y otro que yo te daré a ti -le dijo.

Kagome lo miró irritada.

- No hacía falta que compraras un regalo para ti mismo -farfulló-. Yo te he comprado algo.

Inuyasha enarcó las cejas.

- ¿En serio?

Kagome frunció los labios.

- El que no pensara pasar el día de Navidad contigo no significa que sea tan rastrera como para no comprarte nada.

-¿Y por qué no me lo diste el día de la fiesta de Navidad del hospital? -inquirió él.

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse.

- Tú tampoco me diste nada ese día -apuntó.

- Porque lo estaba guardando para hoy -dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

- Pues yo también -contestó ella. No iba a ser menos.

- ¿Puedo ponerlos bajo tu árbol de Navidad?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- Claro.

Lo siguió hasta el salón, y Inuyasha dejó los paquetitos sobre la alfombra, junto al enorme abeto que Kagome había adornado con bolas de colores, luces, brillantes guirnaldas y una estrella en la punta, y se sentó a admirarlo. Kagome se agachó y se sentó a su lado.

- Desde niño siempre me ha encantado la Navidad -murmuró él.

- Todavía no puedo creerme que no tengamos guardias este fin de semana -le dijo Kagome-. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Ya sabes: chantajes y sobornos -bromeó él-. Las Navidades pasadas sí que nos tocó trabajar¿te acuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo -murmuró ella-. De hecho me acuerdo que esos días discutimos más que de costumbre. El espíritu navideño brilló por su ausencia.

- Oh, pero era necesario que discutiéramos -le dijo Inuyasha, tumbándose de costado cuan largo era, y apoyándose en el codo-. Si no te hubiera estado picando constantemente, habría acabado haciéndote el amor día sí, día no, en las camillas en las que examinamos a los pacientes.

-¿Q...qué? -balbució ella.

Inuyasha extendió la mano y apartó un mechón de su rostro.

- Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ti te apartabas -le dijo-. Eso fue lo único que te salvó, porque te he deseado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Kagome, y he luchado desesperadamente contra ello -añadió, acariciando sensualmente los labios femeninos con los dedos.

- ¿Po...podrías dejar de hacer eso, por favor? -le regó ella nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? Sé que te gusta, y a mí también.

La atrajo hacia si y se colocó sobre ella.

- Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón -susurró contra sus labios-, y noto tu respiración entrecortada -su mano se deslizó hacia uno de los senos, deteniéndose sobre él para estimular el pezón hasta que se endureció-. ¿Lo ves, a tu cuerpo también le gusta.

Kagome trató de decir algo, pero Inuyasha la calló con un beso, y ella tardó varios minutos en lograr reunir de nuevo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para despegar sus labios de los de él.

-Inuyasha... no...

Pero él empezó a besarla de nuevo.

-Te deseo, Kagome... Te deseo tantísimo...

- Pero Mia... -insistió ella.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y, para sorpresa de Kagome, se rió suavemente y se rodó hacia el lado, apoyándose de nuevo en el codo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Kagome, eres peor que Onigumo Burke. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte? No estoy enamorado de Mia. Hace tiempo que no siento por ella más que amistad. De hecho, antes de que apareciera Onigumo, ya había roto con ella.

Kagome lo miró asombrada.

-¿Tú ... rompiste con ella...? Yo creía que seguías enamorado de ella cuando se casó...

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres saber por qué rompí nuestra relación?- le dijo.

Kagome lo miró vacilante, tragó saliva y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, muy despacio.

-Porque no sentía nada cuando nos besábamos - dijo Inuyasha

Kagome frunció el ceño.

- No me excitaba físicamente -añadió él.

Ella, sencillamente, no podía creerlo.

- Pero... eso es... imposible -balbució-. Una mujer puede excitar a un hombre si... bueno, si pone empeño en ello.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez -le concedió-,pero la verdad es que en mi caso yo no sentía un interés verdadero por ella. Confundí cariño con amor, y acabé dándome cuenta de que cuando la besaba era como si estuviese besando a una hermana.

- Y dices que conmigo en cambio... -murmuró Kagome, sin creérselo todavía.  
Inuyasha sonrió y asintió.

- Cada vez que te toco es como si se disparara fuego por mis venas -le dijo-,me embriagas.

- A mí me ocurre lo mismo -le confesó Kagome-, pero hay una diferencia entre nosotros, porque tú sólo me deseas, mientras que yo...

- ¿Eso crees? -la interrumpió él-. ¿Crees que lo único que siento por ti es deseo¿Crees que sólo con el deseo podría explicarse lo que nos ocurre cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro?

- Yo... yo sólo sé que te quiero -murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos con una dulzura infinita.

- Y yo a ti -respondió quedamente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Kagome y comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que pareció que fuera a salírsele del pecho. ¿No estaban engañándola sus oídos¿Podrían convertirse verdaderamente los sueños en realidad? Tal vez sí, se dijo. Estaban en Navidad, una época del año en la que los sueños se cumplían y ocurrían milagros.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, sino que siguió mirándola del mismo modo, reafirmándole con la mirada lo que le había expresado con palabras. De pronto, se incorporó, tomó los dos paquetitos que había colocado debajo del árbol y se los entregó.

- Pero hasta mañana no es Navidad.

- Para nosotros sí -repuso él-. Anda, ábrelos.

Kagome vaciló, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo más, y rasgó el envoltorio del primero. Era una cajita, y al abrirla, encontró una cadenita de oro y un colgante en forma de medio corazón. Kagome contuvo la respiración.

- Ahora, abre el otro -le dijo Inuyasha, tomando la cadena con el colgante, mientras ella rompía torpemente el envoltorio del otro paquete.

Era una cajita idéntica, y en su interior estaba el otro trozo del colgante, la otra mitad del corazón.

- Y ahora, ponlos juntos -le indicó él, entregándole la otra parte.

Kagome lo hizo, con las manos temblorosas por la emoción y sus ojos fijos en la inscripción en francés que había escrita en cada mitad: Plus que hier, moins que demain.

- ¿Sabes lo que dice? le preguntó él suavemente.

Kagome tuvo que tragar saliva para poder hablar.

- "Más que ayer..., pero menos que mañana"- murmuró.

- Que es exactamente lo mucho que yo te quiero -le dijo Inuyasha. Iba a esperar a mañana para dártelo, pero, como se suele decir, no hay mejor momento que el presente. Cásate conmigo, Kagome. Sé que te asusta el matrimonio, pero tú me quieres y yo te quiero a ti, y tenemos suficientes cosas en común como para mantenernos unidos cuando se agote la pasión... si es que algún día sea gota.

Kagome tenía el colgante aún en sus manos y la vista fija en él. Era el regalo más bonito y romántico que pudiera haber imaginado.

-¿Crees en los milagros, Kagome? -le preguntó Inuyasha quedamente-. Yo sí, ocurren todos los días, cuando logramos salvar vidas, cuando nacen niños... Ayer mismo ocurrió uno, cuando vi ese colgante en la joyería en la que nos encontramos con Mia... -añadió-, y ahora mismo estoy esperando que ocurra otro: que me digas que sí.

Ella alzó hacia él sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, pero asintió con la cabeza, se abrazó a él y lo besó, queriendo expresarle con sus labios todo lo que sentía por él. A Inuyasha le bastó.

La que iba a ser la fiesta de despedida de Kagome finalmente se convirtió en una fiesta de felicitación por su matrimonio con Inuyasha el día anterior, y la joven pareja casi se la perdió, tras pasar la noche haciendo apasionadamente el amor. A ella acudió casi todo el personal del hospital, incluso Nickie y Kikyou, que finalmente parecieron aceptar su derrota con deportividad.

Dos meses después, por el día de San Valentín, Inuyasha le daba a Kagome otro colgante, esta vez un corazón de rubí. El regalo de ella fue más inesperado: el resultado positivo de una prueba de embarazo. Inuyasha no cabía en sí de gozo, y nueve meses después nacía en el hospital de Jacobsville su primer hijo, al que pusieron por nombre Bankotsu Taisho.

FIN

Notas: Por fin pude subir el final, después de batallar con la compu, espero les guste el descenlace de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo!

Se cuidan mucho, abrazos y besos a todos chao! 


End file.
